


北傀南侵AU（五共全员沦为北方的rbq）

by AsakaMiya



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 20th c., 第五共和国, 제5공화국 | 5th Republic (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, sex with animals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 89,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: AU世界1985年，北傀举兵南侵，年末攻占汉城，并把包括全斗焕在内的青瓦台高官全抓进了平壤监狱。不要问我美国人干什么去了，我只是想ghs。五共全员沦为北傀的rbq，也称青瓦台公交集团。“总统？这不过是我的一场梦罢了。你们都好奇怪啊。”“到了最后我才发现，原来一直是我在你掌中，而不是你在我掌中。你总是赢，而我总是输。”“他还有提起别人吗？比如……我？”“抱歉先生，他并不记得您。”“不用的，我不需要休假。”“如果当时我……”“即便如此我们也救不了任何人啊。不是你的错。”【已完结】
Relationships: 全斗焕/卢泰愚, 全斗焕/张世东, 卢泰愚/朴哲彦, 许和平/许三守
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. 祸福相依

**Author's Note:**

> 除了金太阳以外，文中所有北傀人物均属虚构。
> 
> 历史本人无关，五共衍生作品。
> 
> 欢迎来加神秘企鹅群:598492524  
> 一起来搞四共五共六共的黄色吧！  
> South Korea Fever!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神秘北傀军官与猫奴的交易  
> 在美国的局外人二许
> 
> “有时候我们谁也说不准，这件事发生了，倒是是幸运还是不幸。”

北边的饭很难吃，北边监狱里的饭那就是猪食了。应该说比猪食还要差，毕竟北边就是要折磨他们。  
可为了活下去，还是要把这些恶心的东西塞进嘴里。  
这样糟糕的日子，卢泰愚已经撑过了一个星期。可今天他实在吃不进去了，拿着筷子的手都在抖。

「啊——」

隔壁囚室每一天都要传来惨叫声，而发出这个声音的不是别人，正是他在青瓦台目前的死对头，安企部长张世东。全斗焕目前最信任的人。  
而今天他叫得格外惨烈。  
能隐隐约约听到张世东说的话，他已经把知道的事情全都交代了，但北边的这些人依旧不放过他，每天都要不定时折磨他。

「我都……说了……求求你们……」

问完张世东，下一个是不是就是轮到自己了？  
隔壁张世东的嗓子都喊哑了，哭得不成样子。卢泰愚猜北傀这刑讯手段和西冰库也差不了多少。

啪的一声，卢泰愚手里的筷子掉地。与此同时，牢房的门被打开了，一个穿着朝鲜高级军官制服的男人走了进来。

卢泰愚立刻站起身面朝着他，稍微低头以表尊重。  
这个时候无论如何都不能惹恼北傀。

「你们都出去吧，我有些事要和卢将军聊一聊。」  
「是！」

铁门被关上，男人脱下帽子，露出一张笑意盈盈的脸。他看上去比卢泰愚小几岁，肩章显示的是中将军衔。

「前第九师团师团长，卢泰愚，很高兴能在这里认识你。」男人走到卢泰愚身边，看了一眼他没怎么动的饭菜，「这玩意儿怎么吃得进去。」

卢泰愚抬头看了他一眼，然后立刻收回目光。

「你……你好。」他觉得还是应该回应一下，虽然自己的声音还在发颤。因为隔壁的惨叫现在是越来越响，卢泰愚都不敢猜他们在对张世东做什么。

「嘛，别紧张，我不是来审讯你的。我是朝鲜人民军中将，我想让你帮我个忙。」虽然是中将，但这个人说话的腔调和语气完全不像军人，更像是政客。

「您说。」

「果然识时务者为俊杰，卢师团长。」男人很满意地笑笑，然后凑到他耳边，压低嗓子说了一句让卢泰愚差点一屁股坐地上的话。

「我想请教一下卢师团长，如何发动政变，改朝换代。」

卢泰愚惊恐地望着这位看起来文质彬彬的李中将，反复怀疑自己是不是听错了。

「啊——我都说了啊！！」隔壁再次传来抽打和惨叫声，卢泰愚不自觉地向后一缩。

男人冷笑了一下，「如果我们的情报工作没有出错的话，我想……你应该很讨厌他吧？这个安企部长。」

「我……」

「真可怜，其实他早就什么都交代了，你们南伪真不经打。」中将不屑地摇摇头，然后一只手搭在卢泰愚的肩膀上，「你知道明天他会怎么样吗？」

卢泰愚使劲摇了摇头。  
他虽然不喜欢张世东，希望他赶紧遇到坏事滚出青瓦台。  
但如今他就在自己隔壁被严刑拷打，被折磨地每天哭泣惨叫，多少还是有些同情的。虽然他知道自己这时候根本没时间担心别人。

「他会被拖到凯旋门广场，在广场的中央，被轮奸。」  
听到最后那几个字卢泰愚颤了颤，咽了口口水，心跳越来越快。  
「至于原因嘛，反正该问的都问出来了，那就给他们随便用用好了。用坏了也没关系。」

卢泰愚现在觉得四肢冰凉，什么都不敢问，动都不敢动。

「像你那么好看，估计两天就被弄坏了吧。」他把手掌贴在卢泰愚惨白的侧脸上，仔细端详了一会儿，欣赏着前师团长恐惧无助的表情。

「我不要……」卢泰愚闭着眼睛使劲摇头，鼻尖酸酸的。

「所以只要你答应我，我现在就可以带你离开。」男子收回手，环顾整间牢房，「让这帮康米疯子滚出半岛。」

卢泰愚权衡了一下。  
这个人要革命，要推翻金政权，他或许像当年全斗焕一样，掌握着许多军队。可在朝鲜，金日成是军队最高统帅，他一个中将又有多大的胜率和把握……他能成吗？  
但话说回来，他没有选择。  
他可不想变得和张世东一样。

「我答应你……如果我能帮得了你的话。」思考了不过二十秒，卢泰愚给出答案。

「很爽快，卢将军。」男人把手指插在卢泰愚的头发间，里面暖暖的，「我们会合作愉快的。」

男人上前亲了一口卢泰愚的额头。

这也是个疯子。

————

美国 夏威夷

本来是因为担心国内的事情，专程来夏威夷找许三守。没想到在许三守的住处，两个人刚见没多久就滚到床上去了。

「唔嗯……三守……慢点……」话虽这么说，许和平面色潮红地眯着眼睛，一条腿攀到三守腰上，伴着抽动的节奏娇喘着。

许三守把和平压在皱巴巴的床单上，一边吻他，一边在他身体里进进出出。

两个人缠绵许久，一起到达顶点之后就紧贴在一起，直到和平翻身，一不小心压到了电视机开关，播放了新闻台。

「北朝鲜于今天下午宣布完全控制半岛，包括韩国总统全斗焕在内，多名青瓦台重要官员被羁押于平壤监狱。」  
「太平洋舰队驻日海军基地表示，已有苏联战舰进入朝鲜海峡，半岛局势尚不明朗。」

和平脸上的红晕还没有褪去，听到这个消息时方才的激情一下子减了不少，在三守怀里叹了口气。

「我们也无能为力啊。」许三守帮和平把被子盖好，搂了搂，「担心也没用了。」  
他知道和平对全斗焕还是抱有些感激之情。除了提携之恩，还包括和平弟弟出事，也是靠全斗焕出面才保住的和平。  
即便他们两个人被赶到美国，还是多少牵挂曾经的司令官。

这几天和平都没睡好。

「很快局势就会变化的。」许三守安慰说，「美国人不可能就此放掉战略重地，况且大韩民国也不是北傀说征服就能征服的。」

「嗯我知道。」和平拉住三守的手，往他身边靠了靠，现在是心有余悸了。

塞翁失马，焉知非福。  
如果不是被全斗焕赶出青瓦台，赶出韩国，现在他俩也该在北傀的监狱里受折磨吧。

还好，逃过一劫。


	2. 囚徒困境（酱系酱&猫奴篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纳什均衡并非整体最优。  
> 这个规则究其本质，掌握着自己命运的人不是自己，是对方。  
> 当处境颠倒的时候，竟然也希冀着，有人会来救我们。
> 
> “现在为了活下去，做什么都行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及轮奸情节  
> 世东和猫奴被拖到露天轮

平壤 监狱

那个中将走了，临走前告诉卢泰愚，还有一个环节需要他参加。  
「祝你好运。」  
随着啪的关门声，留下这句话他就离开了。

卢泰愚看着餐盘上的食物，抹了抹刘海下的汗水，屏着气吃下去。

无论如何，先活下来再说。  
如今这个无论从哪个方面看都极其危险的男人，却成了救命稻草。

——隔壁——

张世东缩在牢房的一角，浑身上下都是带血的鞭痕，手臂和小腿上是被打出的淤青。头发耷拉在额头上，脸上汗水泪水和血水全混在一起。他面前站着两个拿着铁棍的朝鲜人。

「我全都……说了……」他抽泣着用手臂挡着脸，手臂上还有新鲜的红印。

「看到那里的两个按钮了吧。」其中一人用手中的棒子指了指墙上的装置，上面有一红一绿两个按钮。  
虽然收监的时候眼镜就被拿走了，但他还是很早就发觉了这个东西，但没敢碰。  
张世东点了点头，「看到了。」

「很好，规则是这样的——你知道隔壁住着谁吧？」

「不知道。」

「哈，你每天叫成这个样子，他都没说什么来安慰你一下吗？你们南伪的同僚之间真是虚假。」  
「隔壁是卢泰愚。」

张世东怔了一下，原来卢泰愚没被怎么折磨，一直好好待在牢房里吗？所以这个星期他的惨叫和对北方的陈述都被听见了……

「规则是这样的，卢泰愚的牢房里也有这个装置。如果你们都按下绿色按钮，什么都不会发生。但如果你按绿的他按红的，那么他没事，而你会被带到外面冰天雪地的训练场上被轮着干，反之同理。最后，如果你们都按了红的，那么就都扔到训练场上，一起轮着给人操。」  
「你们可以隔着墙商量，十分钟内做好决定。」

很快卢泰愚也被告知了规则。

「前……前辈？」张世东在对面轻声喊道，「你在隔壁吗？」  
这是卢泰愚第一次听见张世东用这种不安而虚弱的口气喊自己。  
以前从来都是嘴上用着敬语，话里话外却都洋溢着受宠的傲慢，至少在卢泰愚耳朵里就是这样。

「嗯。」卢泰愚应了声，看着两个按钮发呆。  
「一起……按绿的吧。」  
说这话的时候，卢泰愚的手已经放在了红色按钮上。

北傀真的无聊透顶，制造一个囚徒困境，看他们俩的笑话。  
不，还不完全一样。  
囚徒困境中，如果只有一方按下红色按钮，那么按红钮的可以损人利己。而在这个该死的规则里，按下红色对自己并没有任何好处，只能让对方痛苦罢了。

也许两个陌生人在这种规则下会不约而同地按下绿钮，相安无事，但他们可不是什么陌生人。

我早看你不爽了。

卢泰愚把红色按钮按了下去。

同样，几乎是同时的，张世东也按下了红钮。  
身上的伤，每一处都是钻心的疼。他就在卢泰愚的隔壁，被折磨了整整一个星期。把安企部的秘密基本全都交代了出来。

第一天他还嘴硬，但到了第二天第三天，真的吃不消了。

他心里很不平衡。  
不仅是肉体上的疼痛，还有泄露国家秘密、背叛阁下的良心谴责。  
为什么非要是他来承受这些？  
而卢泰愚就能完好无损地待在隔壁，听自己的惨叫和哭泣？

「我已经按了绿色，前辈也按了吧。」  
「我也按了。」

政客都是骗子。

————

已是十二月中旬，平壤的气温降至零下，天空飘起雪花。单薄的囚服根本不可能保暖，监狱里已经够冷了，现在到了户外，狂打着哆嗦。

在青瓦台过着养尊处优的日子，至少冬天都躲在空调房里，海外的美食也都能品尝。

而现在，这里就像地狱。  
就是地狱。

他们被带到监狱的露天训练场时，互相恶狠狠地瞪了对方一眼。  
然后心想，幸亏我按了红钮。

其实这个规则，究其本质，自己的命运完全是掌握在对方手里。正因如此，这个规则也更容易激发人的阴暗面。

第五共和国高层之间的性关系十分混乱。卢泰愚和张世东都和全斗焕保持着这种肉体关系，而且随叫随到。

然而现在完全不一样。光是这潮湿而冰冷的天气就已经很要命了。而且，好几个裹着北方军棉袄的男人已经脱了裤子围上来。

「不要……不要！」张世东的反应更加激烈，身上的伤还火辣辣的疼，而在此之前除了全斗焕他没有服侍过任何人。

两个人一起按住了他，然后另一人死死钳住他的下巴，逼他抬头。

「你躲得掉吗？」

虽然非常清楚自己无处可逃，但他还是本能地挣扎。

他不想再背叛全斗焕了。

「真不知道全斗焕脑子怎么想的，让你这种人当安企部长。」他一边冷笑一边示意另外两人把他的双腿拉开，然后不轻不重扇了他一巴掌。「话说回来你是不是对全斗焕不满，才交代得那么快啊？」

「没有……」因背叛产生的愧疚感如潮水般涌了上来，张世东咬着牙死死盯着准备上他的男人，侧脸上映出红色的手印。

面前的男人解下了裤子，掏出早已硬直的阴茎，完全不顾身下人强烈抗拒，狠狠捅了进去。

「操，真他妈紧。」

他还骂了一句，应该是脏话，北傀的脏话。张世东虽然没听懂，但知道肯定是这个意思。

他一口咬住嘴唇，把尖叫声活活闷在喉咙里。

「啊……嗯……」

耳边突然传来卢泰愚的浪叫声，这时他才注意到那边已经开始了。卢泰愚倒是听话又主动，坐在一个朝鲜人身上，自己上上下下地动，还卖力地帮另外一个人口交。

正在操他的男人，正是刚才到监狱里跟他说准备把他带出来的中将。现在他掐着卢泰愚的腰自己往上顶，卢泰愚则眯着眼睛脸通红地喘息。

「你们青瓦台的人都是靠身体上位的啊？」他一边把阴茎往里塞一边讽刺，或许是因为张世东的紧张，已经只能勉强先挤进前端的一小部分，蓝青的血管被夹得胀出可怖的青紫。

光裸的大腿被后面两个人牢牢固定住，只能眼睁睁看着对方把阴茎一点点地捅进干涩的小穴。

他虽然强忍着没有哭出来，眼眶却红了一片。

面前男人绷紧小腹，双手按住他的大腿很，挺腰贯穿 。

被异物插入的瞬间，张世东瞳孔放大，眼泪差点掉下来。

卢泰愚被射了一脸精液，睫毛也沾着白浊。他还坐在那个中将身上骑乘，双手搂住对方的脖子，仰着头娇喘。

大韩民国已经灭亡了，他如今一无所有，权力、军队，都被北傀夺走。

他只是一个北方的阶下囚，任人宰割。所以为了活下去，即便是渺茫的机会，悬崖边的稻草，也只能抓住了。

「唔……要到了……」

况且，虽然不愿意承认，竟然也有些许快感。

朝鲜的冬天很冷，但这个人身上却是热的，射进去的精液……也是温热的。

卢泰愚失神地趴在对方身上，头昏沉沉的，像是晕了过去。但并没有人因为他这个状态而停下这场暴行，第二个人接着进入了装满精液的小穴，快速抽插起来，交合处发出噗嗤水声。

「你也学学他……哈哈，你们南伪都是欠操的婊子吗？」卢泰愚的娇喘和哭泣声回荡在耳边，意识模糊的卢泰愚哼哼唧唧地呻吟着。

张世东鄙夷地看了一眼被按在地上翻起白眼的卢泰愚，死死咬住嘴里的软肉，还是没有出声。

「之前打你的时候，你怎么没现在硬气啊？还是说你们的信仰都是假的？」

「你好好看看自己是怎么被操的，大韩民国安企部，张世东部长。」

后面两个人按住他的脖子，强迫张世东看交合的地方。柱状物碾着他红肿的穴口，毫不留情地狠狠没入。

「唔……」

他努力地伸张着抽搐的手指，却什么都抓不住。四肢无法挣脱禁锢，不得不完整地承受着下体撕裂的巨大痛苦。

这个角度又正好看见卢泰愚潮红的脸。

已经是第三个人了。卢泰愚的小腿被那人架在肩膀上，屁股微微离地，头偏向张世东那侧。

张世东描述不出他那个表情，又爽又疼，涎水顺着嘴角下流，却还配合着那个人的进出。

卢泰愚被操得神志不清，透过被泪水朦胧的眼睛，似乎感受到对方鄙夷的目光。意识在清醒与模糊中反复，每一次的进入都在累积快感。

「啊呀，张部长下面哭了呢。」

虽然始终忍着没有叫出来，生理性的眼泪憋在眼眶打转，但被长时间摩擦敏感的前列腺，身体不由自主地有了反应。

在某一次撞击的时候，意外被碰到了最敏感的一点，白浊直接喷溅了出来。

「敏感成这样，被操了多少回了？」背后两个男人发出刺耳的讥笑，张世东羞耻地闭上眼睛，又被后面的人咬了一口耳垂。

那边已经轮到了第四个人，由于卢泰愚过分的配合，高热紧致还会自动收缩的甬道让这帮人很快就泄在他体内。现在他在舔那些人残留在阴茎上的精液。

这场冰天雪地下的轮奸以两个人都彻底昏厥在水泥地上收场，直到最后，张世东也忍着没有表露出太多快感，既没哭也没叫。

卢泰愚被带回监狱后，半夜才醒过来。下体疼的要命，连站都站不起来。

而这时他隐隐约约听见隔壁监室铁门关闭的声音，不是张世东那间，是另一边。

铁门关闭后不久，他听见了委屈的抽噎声。

声音很熟悉……这不是……

「哲彦？」卢泰愚希望他猜错了，哲彦虽然在青瓦台位置不低，但还不至于被北傀拉到这监狱……

那边的抽泣声停了一下，他声音颤抖而微弱地回答，「大……哥？」

「哲彦你怎么……」

卢泰愚话音未落，隔壁的抽泣声一下子变成连续的哭声。

「我不知道……他们一进来就……就……我害怕……大哥……到底要怎么办……我不知道他们到底要问什么……」

「我真的好害怕……大哥……呜呜呜……」

卢泰愚一瞬间觉得心被捏住。

以前一直是自己「遇事不决问哲彦」，现在哲彦害怕了，被北傀折腾得不知所措只能向他求救。而自己却根本无能为力，甚至连抓着他的手安慰他都做不到。

为什么会变成这个样子……为什么为什么……

「哲彦，你别怕……他们目前不会杀了我们。他们要你做什么你就做什么，要你交代什么你就全部如实回答。哲彦，我们都要活下来，其他什么都不要想，好吗？」

卢泰愚压低声音和那边的哲彦讲，他并不知道刚刚哲彦经历了什么，可能和自己也差不多。想着对方可能正抱着腿绝望地瑟缩在阴冷的墙边，卢泰愚就觉得心疼。

他都快忘了，哲彦比自己小好几岁。

那边的哭声缓了缓，然后传来虚弱的回应。

「嗯……我们……我们会得救的……」

「会的。」明明自己根本不肯定，还是用着笃定的语气回答了哲彦。

「我们都会得救的，别怕。」

谁会救我们呢？美国人吗？也只剩下美国人可能会来救我们了吧。

卢泰愚突然想起来光州事件的时候，他在全斗焕的办公室，和特战司令官郑镐镕一起分析暴乱的局势。

「那帮学生还以为美国人会来救他们呢，哈哈，做梦吧。」

「美国人这事儿是不管喽。」

「管什么管，干涉他国内政都上瘾啦？布鲁斯特说了，只要局势内控制住，他们是不会干预的。」

「那咱们就放手干吧！」

这算什么呢。

五年前，五年后。从掌握着国民生杀大权的统治者，变成任人践踏随意凌辱的阶下囚。

现在他们竟然也像当时光州的学生一样，希冀着美国人会来救他们。

然而光州的学生等来的只是绝望，他们又会怎么样呢？

可这形势完全不一样啊。

美国人永远会做出最利于他们自己国家的决策。

这可是半岛。不会就这么放弃吧？

卢泰愚看着漆黑的天花板，默默祈祷了一下。

这一切根本不是他能左右的。

唯一能做到，就是在局势生变之前，之后，活下去。


	3. 童年阴影（小将篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫奴被北傀军官领回家  
> 世东被草得生无可恋，觉得自己很快就会死掉  
> 而小将被扔进军营……成为蓝色桌面目前最惨的一个
> 
> “后来有天周末下午，和卢泰愚做完之后，窗外飘起大雪。他又回想起那个阴暗的角落，心里噔的一下，突然瑟缩在卢泰愚怀里发抖。卢泰愚觉得莫名其妙，但还是搂住了全斗焕，轻拍后背安慰。”  
> “好不容易得到的一切，在不到半年的时间，全被夺走了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及:  
> 未成年性行为  
> 兽交
> 
> 非常非常变态，慎入。

天还没亮，走道里的阵阵脚步声就把卢泰愚吵醒了。  
他还是腰酸背痛的，监狱的板床硬的要命，刚起身后面的撕裂感就让他倒吸一口凉气。

监室的门被打开了，两个狱警把他带出囚房。走路的时候后面还隐隐作痛，走路姿势都不太对劲。

经过昨天那个训练场，已经有囚犯在上面晨跑，他们还喊着一些北傀的口号。囚犯里有熟悉的面孔，这个监狱里关押了很多韩国高层人物。

监狱门口停着一辆黑色汽车，副驾驶下来一个戴着黑帽子的男人，打开后座车门，示意卢泰愚进去。

「可怜的家伙。」后面的狱警轻声嘟囔了一句，听到这话卢泰愚有些害怕，但事已至此别无选择，只能跟着上了车。

不会是什么……变态吧？

————

卢泰愚离开后不久，张世东的牢房门被打开，然后进了几个同样穿着囚服的五大三粗的人。  
「张部长啊，如果你一直这样不配合，只会更惨。你看看隔壁的卢泰愚，刚刚已经被人带回家了。」带头的穿着军装，级别不高但气势汹汹，「你们随便玩吧，留口气就行。」  
朝鲜军官猥琐地笑了笑，带上门离开。

被翻过身按在床沿的时候，被饥渴的肉棒贯穿身体的时候，浑身每处都很疼，疼到麻木了。血就顺着大腿根往下流，或许还发烧了，身体又热又冷。

可他既没呻吟也没哭，几个囚犯只会满足自身的欲望，也不可能顾及他的感受，就像打桩一样在他身上发泄。  
即便他已经没什么反应，那些人也照样往死里干他。

疼到最后就没有感觉了，失去意识了。  
就这样死了得了。

「跟他妈操一具尸体一样，真没劲。」他们用手抽打张世东的屁股，留下一个个渗血的红色掌印。可张世东也只是抖了抖身子，身体瘫在床沿。

————

全斗焕没有和他们关在一起，而是被送进了军营。  
一个星期内被高级将领们玩了个遍，浑身上下都是青紫的痕迹。

「听说他很怕狗诶。」

噩梦是从那时才真正开始的。

他被带进一间营帐，里面坐着一条德国黑背，站起来有人一样高。  
见到大型犬的时候，全斗焕下意识地后退，结果撞上了身后的朝鲜军官。

「还真怕狗啊。」  
「有意思了。」

他们刺耳的笑声让全斗焕打起哆嗦，他稳了稳脚跟，让自己站直。

其中一人把栓狗的项圈系在他脖子上，项圈连着铁链，重重搭在他身上。潮湿而冰冷的空气使铁链也更加冰凉，碰到了光裸的皮肤。  
白色灯光下，白皙的皮肤显得病态的惨白，上面的青红印记更是醒目。

严冬寒冷的气候，只会带来糟糕的回忆，童年的阴影。  
尤其是身处如此绝望的境地。

韩国的冬天不算太冷，但寒风一吹，刺骨凉意划过脸颊的时候，又会勾起曾经的回忆。  
入主青瓦台之后，一到冬天他就喜欢让泰愚或者世东陪自己睡觉。  
交欢过后，在温暖的空调房里温存依偎在一起，也就不会再想起不好的事情。  
在保安司的时候，这个人是许和平。

而现在，他孤零零一个人，被两个北傀军官推倒在大型犬的面前，耳边除了帐外呼呼寒风，就是狗的呼吸声。

「哦？是朝鲜的小朋友呢。」  
「我说你，光天化日的……这样不好吧。」  
「怕什么，我们家一年给日本人交那么多税，朝鲜小孩而已，他们才不会管的。」

那时候全斗焕才刚刚十岁，跟着家人逃亡到那时的满洲国，好不容易安顿下来上了小学。  
1941年初吉林的冬天，滴水成冰。就在这样一个漫天飞雪的下午，全斗焕的童年被烙上第一个阴影。

被拖到一个阴暗的角落，一人用刀架着他的脖子。  
已经在满洲国待了一年多，无论中国话还是日本话都能听懂一些。  
全斗焕不敢动，也不敢呼救。

他被扯下了裤子，第一个说话的人把两根手指塞进从未被碰过的小穴，克制不住的尖叫声还没发出，嘴被另外一个人用手死死捂住。

「操，这也太紧了吧？原来都这么紧的吗？」他的手指在里面狠狠转了个圈，全斗焕腿一软差点跪在地上，却被后面这人懒腰扶住。  
他的两根手指还在里面使劲扩张，把娇嫩的后穴拓开。

捂着他嘴男人，感觉手上沾满泪水，幼小的身体颤抖个不停。

「哥，算了吧，今天晚上我们找个小的……真弄坏了也不好的。」  
「你就怂吧。」

男人不依不饶，手指碾压每一处软肉，一边还用些日语夹杂着协和语骂他。

好在事情并没有往更坏的地方发展。后来全斗焕回想起这件事的时候，或许如果不是那个年轻男人阻止了他哥，可能自己已经死在冰天雪地的异国他乡了。  
浑身赤裸，下体撕裂，血把雪地染红，被当作垃圾一样收尸。

「这种时代最不值钱的就是人命了，就你这怂样……算了算了，怕你晚上做噩梦。」  
他用手搞完之后就和他弟弟一起走了，把年幼的全斗焕留在那个偏僻的角落。

真的很冷很冷。

最后是一个路人发现了他，救了他。一个中国的少女，穿着厚实棉衣的有钱人家的女孩。  
她那个刘海还和卢泰愚的特别像。

也许人性本善，也许人性本恶。  
跟国籍无关，跟时代无关。

回到家后他还是跟父母说了这件事，满脸泪水，委屈至极。  
但家人没有报案，父亲甚至还告诉他，这件事情不要和别人提起。

后来有天周末下午，和卢泰愚做完之后，窗外飘起大雪。  
他又回想起那个阴暗的角落，心里噔的一下，突然瑟缩在卢泰愚怀里发抖。  
卢泰愚觉得莫名其妙，但还是搂住了全斗焕，轻拍后背安慰。

1941年，在吉林的房子被烧为灰烬，一家人又路途颠簸地返回了半岛，在大邱租房居住。  
为了生计，那几年他以给人送报纸、给食品店送货为生，连学也没上了。  
而正是这几年，坏事又接踵而至。给他留下一辈子阴影的伤害。  
比起在满洲被路过的纨绔子弟猥亵，在大邱经历的一切……才真的称作折磨。  
虽然……也是自愿的。  
不过妓女卖淫不也是自愿的吗？

被地主豪绅拖到院子里，按在花坛上操干，完事儿就扔点钱，然后赶出去。为了生计，也为了凑学费，被迫出卖自己的身体。

去送报纸，送晚了要被骂，路上还经常被恶犬追咬。

那个喜欢买他的地主家就有只德国黑背，血统不算正，凶狠极了。  
每次被拉进院子，那狗都要向他狂吠。有一次还在他被干完的时候撕咬他的裤腿，弄伤了小腿。  
也算是不幸中的万幸，没有得狂犬病。但那道牙印，现在还留在他的小腿肚子上。

所以他才怕狗。  
倒不是怕狗咬人，只是因为狗会让他想起那段黑暗的童年。  
体内被灌满精液，回家一个人痛苦地清洗自己，咬着牙告诉自己要坚持。

如果不往上走，一辈子只能是被压迫被欺凌的命运。

后来他考上了陆士，遇到卢泰愚，他们成了朋友。  
卢泰愚虽然做事谨小慎微，为人谦逊平和，但看得出来他至少有一个相对正常的童年。  
其实全斗焕很羡慕他。  
「斗焕就像我们的大哥一样，直爽热情，凡事都冲在前面。」  
那是当年卢泰愚的评价。

没有人知道他的童年经历了什么。如今上了陆士，只是用这样直爽火爆的性格来掩饰心底的自卑。

不过还好，随着后来的晋升，再到516之后的扶摇直上，一切都在向最好的方向发展着。  
甚至可以和年轻的下属上床，和卢泰愚交姌缠绵，坐在青瓦台的宝座上，掌握整个国家。

那些封存在记忆最深处的阴暗，本该随着时间淡去，而如今又像魔爪般把他拖回了地狱，一个新的地狱。  
好不容易拥有的一切，在不到半年的时间，被一点不剩地全部夺走了。  
他的权力，他的地位，还有他身边的人。

————

「听说狗在性交的时候会卡住身体，持续射精，拔不出来。」  
所有的回忆在朝鲜军官开口的时候戛然而止，黑背犬张开嘴步步逼近被按倒在地的全斗焕，全斗焕立刻挣扎着想跑，结果被铁链勒了回来。

「那我们来一起欣赏一下，南伪大总统被狗操的样子吧。」

这条德国黑背已经被注射了某种激素，大冬天持续发情。在这里被关了一个星期，一直没有交配对象，现在只是看到被拴住脖子近乎赤身裸体坐在面前的全斗焕，也能饥渴起来。

「不要，求求你们……不要！」  
「让我干什么都行！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章 众望所归的 小将的兽交！
> 
> 作者没有底线没有良心什么都没有 只有黄色（确信）


	4. 坠入深渊（小将篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 众望所归（雾）的小将被狗操  
> 张世东看到录像之后彻底崩溃了
> 
> “卢泰愚还相信，只要活下来就会有转机，就一定会有人救他们。所以无论如何都要满足那些北傀，留住一线生机。  
> 但如果那个带走他的北傀军官真的像统一委员会这人描述的那样，虐杀俘虏，心理和生理上都是变态，你又有多少生存的希望呢，卢泰愚前辈？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告:小将被大型犬操 人兽情节

大型的黑背犬扑在他身上，粗糙的黑毛磨蹭光裸的皮肤，还有狗身上特有的味道。全斗焕努力想要挣脱，却被狗的前肢狠狠压在地上。

「滚开啊！」他胡乱地推着狗身，突然狗汪了一声，声音非常大，听起来凶狠极了。全斗焕吓得缩了一下，手上顿时没劲了。

旁边两个朝鲜军官与此同时架起了摄像机对准自己这个方向，笑嘻嘻地说「让全世界人一起看看全大总统在狗身下淫乱的样子。」  
刺耳的讥笑声，狗越来越重的呼吸声，甚至有一瞬间全斗焕想着，这狗直接把自己的脖子咬断得了。

接着他看见了狗的阴茎，形状和人类的不一样，色泽更深，因为内部有骨头，所以看上去像一根硬棒。

虽然下面已经被这帮人操得松松软软，但被大型犬强迫性交还是非常恐怖。  
他想起来十二三岁的时候，被人按在红色床单上操出血，那家人的狗还在吼他的经历。

一个北傀军官走过来，用脚抵着他的后腰，使劲上抬。  
「翻身。」他不耐烦地命令道。朝鲜话和韩国话语音有些区别，韩语的一些英译词朝鲜语没有，但总体上都能听得懂。  
全斗焕知道只要翻过来就会被这条疯狗侵犯，死活不动。  
「让我干点别的……什么都可以！我不要——」  
那个军官哼了声，直接用脚把他踹翻。  
「都一个星期了还不知道要听话啊？」说着他一脚踩在全斗焕的手上，随即就是一声惨叫。他用梆硬的鞋底狠狠摩擦手上的关节，全斗焕疼得眼角发红，不由自主地弓起身体。  
而就在那一刻，热热的狗爪子从背后搭在他的双肩，臀缝突然被僵直的硬棒顶住，然后就是巨大的撕裂感。

「啊——」

惨叫声萦绕在整间营帐，自己的声音和被狗操的样子全被录进了录像带。

动物的性交根本不存在任何的体贴温存，甚至连北傀糟糕的前戏和调情都没有，横冲直撞地捅进去拔出来。  
这条狗也不知道被打了什么激素，爪子扣住他的肩膀，像春天发情和母狗交配一样，不知疲倦地进进出出。

犬类的阴茎有特殊的阴茎骨，不用勃起就能插入。起初进去的时候只觉得下面被撑开，而随着几次抽插，阴茎开始充血膨胀。

他本来就怕狗，现在骚味带着腥味一起进入鼻腔，恐惧与痛苦一点点蚕食他的理智。

很快阴茎涨到原来的近两倍，

朝鲜的冬天，空气潮湿寒冷，只有身体里的阴茎和被压住的后背是暖和的。

涨大的阴茎把甬道撑得满满，只能靠之前没干的精液和被撕裂流出的血来勉强润滑。

那个军官还踩着他的手，透过泪水模糊的视线，冻得通红的手背已经渗出了血，血水与鞋底的脏污混在一起，流淌到地面上。

「南伪大总统和狗连在一起了呢。」

他面目狰狞地笑起来，拇指和食指张开掐住全斗焕的下颚，身后的黑背犬就像打桩机一样，弄出的泪水沾了一手。

「感觉到底怎么样啊？」

狗的阴茎比人类要硬，划过内壁的时候，就像有棱有角的铁棒捅进身体。  
全斗焕被折磨得声音嘶哑说不出话，被掐住下颚又十分难受。

「不会舒服得不得了吧？」

狗的舌头舔过裸露的脖颈，全斗焕身体一缩，闭紧双眼。并没有等来狗的啃咬，只是抽插还在继续。

「来啊，对着镜头说说，到底什么感觉，南伪大总统。」朝鲜军官掐住他的下巴往右边撇，全斗焕张嘴一口咬住那个他的手，疼得那个人叫了出来，猛的收回手。  
啪的一声，惨白的脸上又多了一道掌印，嘴角被打出了血。

「很好啊。」他抓着全斗焕脑后不多说头发，蹲下身在他耳边恶狠狠地说，「不知道几条狗可以把我们可爱的大总统搞坏呢？」

话音刚落，背上的黑背犬突然整根没入，他觉得体内有什么东西迅速涨大，卡在肠道的深处。  
以前在陆士的时候，听谁讲过……狗在交配的时候，因为阴茎不会喷射精液，必须锁住雌性的生殖口，让精液一点点注入进去。

那个球状物还在膨胀，全斗焕觉得肠道和肚子都要被撑破了。被踩着的手由于天气的寒冷失去知觉，只有穴内的疼痛是最真实的。

他不停地发抖抽搐。黑背犬保持着与他身体相连的状态，从他的背上下来，转而变成屁股对着屁股的姿势。这个过程中涨大的阴茎在身体里转了一圈，尤其是龟头球的部位，狠狠地摩擦最娇嫩的部分。

他试图向前爬，但脖子被铁链勒住，发出绳索啪啦啪啦的撞击声。挣扎几次后，脖颈周围被铁圈勒出了红印。

「大总统阁下，这种状况下是拔不出来的。」朝鲜军官终于放开了脚，踢了踢全斗焕跪在地上的小腿肚子，「你就耐心等待吧。」

「你又哭了啊？」

全斗焕咬着下嘴唇，却还是没能阻止夺眶而出的泪水。  
身体上的疼痛是暂时的，但陷入绝望的恐惧是持续的。  
没有人会救他，他失去了一切，成了北方的玩具。

精液渗入肠道，被龟头球堵在体内。锁住的时间持续了大概十五分钟，肚子里装满了狗的精液。也许还是性激素的原因，这条狗的精液又稠又多，流不完一样。

「这回算是惩罚，如果你不咬我那一下。」这条狗才刚刚从他的身体里退出去，又有一只棕黑色的德牧被牵了进来。  
「继续享受一下吧，阁下。」

被两条狗侵犯过后，他的小腹明显鼓起来不少，狗的精液都留在了体内。背上肩上还有手臂上全是被狗爪挠出的划伤，白皙的皮肤渗血发红。  
后面已经疼得麻木了，带着连脊柱都像断掉一般，身上没有一点劲，只能蜷缩在地上。

在昏厥之际，似乎有人给他打了一针，可能是狂犬病疫苗。  
如果不是就好了，直接得病赶紧死掉吧。随后他就昏了过去，像垃圾一样被丢在营帐里。

————

平壤监狱 三天后

现在正在凌辱张世东的人，是朝鲜祖国和平统一委员会的高官，之前专门负责针对安全企划部的谍报工作。  
被连续轮了三天的张世东依旧没对他哭出来，只是红了眼眶，自始至终咬着牙，压制住所有的呻吟。

「啊对了，给你看一样东西。」

他一边操着张世东的屁股，一边打开一个播放设备。

「看看是谁。」

张世东硬撑着睁开眼，映入眼帘的一切让他整个人在一瞬间彻底崩溃了。

一只棕色大型犬压在全斗焕身上，正发疯似的干他。阁下的手还被一个北傀军官狠狠踩住，渗出的血流到地上。  
全斗焕的呜咽声隐隐约约，但痛苦的表情如此真实。  
阁下在害怕。

冰天雪地，狗。  
虽然不了解阁下的童年，但张世东知道全斗焕很讨厌冬天，尤其是下雪的冬季。  
至于狗，整个青瓦台都知道要让这玩意儿远离总统的视线，否则官位不保。

「阁……下……」

在视频里全斗焕惨叫一声过后，张世东彻底情绪崩溃，泪水决堤般砸了下来。

「你们疯了……疯了……」

他想起全斗焕在一二一二那时候紧紧握住自己的手，就任总统之后和自己一次又一次的交欢。  
在青瓦台和卢泰愚在全斗焕面前争宠，在政治上，情感上。  
阁下会搂着他的腰陪他睡觉，在某个雪天，他也搂着阁下睡了一晚。

「没你们安企部疯——现在半岛统一了，我这统一委员会马上就要裁撤了。想不想知道全斗焕会被扔到什么地方去？」  
心疼、无助、绝望。张世东被操得翻起白眼，胡乱地嗯了声。

「扔到军队里慰劳，啊用你们那儿的词，叫慰安？反正都一样。」  
「到了军队的最底层，也没有人知道他是总统，他们只会被告知——他是犯了罪，只负责用来被干的玩具罢了。」  
「真惨，是吧？」

统一委员会的高官用指甲划过张世东的脊背，把前安企部长刺激到射了出来。

终于把这家伙弄哭了。  
欺凌世东并没有给他带来任何性的快感，只是单纯想看到曾经敌对部门的部长哭起来的委屈样子。

现在他看到了。

「带去劳改营吧，我不想再看见他了，南伪怂包。」他拎起张世东的头发嘲笑道。

「不知道给我安排个什么职务哈，只要姓李的别来挡道……哼。」  
「李将军毕竟是统一的功臣，怕是……」  
「那个修正主义分子，去他妈的——哦对了，说到那个混蛋，他是不是把隔壁那卢泰愚给带回家了？」统一委员会高官问他的下属，手还抓着张世东的头发。  
「是。」  
「呵，我看你这位讨厌的同事，不出三天就会惨死在他家。一边虐杀俘虏，一边说国家没人权，真不知道他脑子是不是被门夹了。」

他放开张世东的头发把他丢在地上，虽然卢泰愚会怎么样张世东并不关心，但想到这帮北傀掌握着他们青瓦台全员的生杀大权，张世东十分痛苦地低下头，脑子里又出现全斗焕被狗性交的画面。

「但……我们也的确要着手准备了，领袖越来越信任他了。」  
「嗯。」

在宣布投降的那一刻，无论是自由、尊严，还是活着的资格，都彻底没有了。

那天晚上他听到卢泰愚对隔壁朴哲彦说的话了。  
卢泰愚还相信，只要活下来就会有转机，就一定会有人救他们。  
所以无论如何都要满足那些北傀，留住一线生机。

但如果那个带走他的北傀军官真的像统一委员会这人描述的那样，虐杀俘虏，心理和生理上都是变态，你又有多少生存的希望呢，卢泰愚前辈？

活着最好，死了也罢。  
就先行尸走肉地活着吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章猫奴被北傀军官带回家好好玩弄


	5. 死里逃生（猫奴篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猫奴被变态北傀军官侵犯
> 
> “卢泰愚坐在床上过了十分钟才缓过神，大口喘着气，直直倒在床上呆呆地望着天花板。  
> 他才反应过来自己是死里逃生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及伤害身体、血腥情节描写

路上行人不多，汽车几乎没有。即便是首都平壤，也没有丝毫繁华景象。贫穷、落后，极端专制，原来也没有夸大多少。  
不久汽车拐进一个巷子，而后进入与刚才完全不同的豪华居住区。耸立的一个个三层别墅比他在延禧洞的官邸还要大、还要新。  
车停在一栋别墅院里的车库，他被副驾驶的人带进楼。在楼梯口，两个人抬着一个半死不活浑身是血的年轻女人下楼，面无表情地经过卢泰愚他们。而带着他的男人也习以为常，问都没有问，只是侧身让开一条道。  
卢泰愚当然什么都不敢问，心跳和呼吸逐渐加速，颤颤巍巍地跟着男人上楼。

「长官，送过来了。」

他敲了敲门，随后听见门锁打开的声音，门刚刚打开就有一股血腥味扑面而来。  
虽然是军人出身，但这么残忍可怖的场面卢泰愚从来没有见过。  
地上的血迹可能是刚才被抬走的女人的，现在还有一个人瘫坐在椅子上，手脚都被固定住，一根粗长的钢棍插进他的肛门，捅进了肚子里。他嘴角流血，肛门口也被撕裂出血。  
站在一旁笑着的就是前几天来找过他的军官。看似温文尔雅政客模样的男人，现在笑得像个疯子。

「真好，重头戏来了。过来。」

卢泰愚腿发软迈不开步子，身后的人轻轻推了他一下，他才咬着嘴里的肉接近那个中将。  
鞋踩到地上的血迹发出水声，在干净的地面留下血脚印。

离变态军官只有三十厘米不到的距离，卢泰愚浑身发抖，被钢管插肛门的男人正在无力地惨叫。他瘦削极了，像是很久没吃过饭。

「你别怕。这俩不知好歹的，今天居然从二楼跳下去想跑。不是很喜欢跳吗？那就让她一直跳，跳到骨头全摔碎为止。」  
「刚刚拿上来已经死了，所以就扔掉了。」他耸了耸肩，看了一眼被插钢管的男子，「至于这个嘛……」

他想了一会儿，没做声，然后转而掐起卢泰愚的下巴往上抬。卢泰愚被吓得浑身哆嗦，却又不敢闭眼睛，害怕激怒对方。

「都吓成这样了啊。你们南边的生活还真是滋润。」他不动声色地亲了一口卢泰愚的脖子，语气里带着一点点莫名的羡慕。  
「就这么害怕？我看你昨天挺卖力的。」

「没有……我……不会逃跑的。」

「你那么聪明，当然不会。」他揉了揉卢泰愚耷拉在头上的黑发，然后轻轻往下按。卢泰愚立刻明白他的意思，顺势跪在他面前，可怜巴巴地抬头等待下一步指示。

「长官，他已经死了。」下属摸了摸椅子上男人的鼻下，已经没有呼吸了。  
「那就扔掉。」他不耐烦地把手下赶走，手下和房内另外一人把男子拖走，并带上了门。

铁锈味又钻进来鼻腔，男人的手上似乎也沾了腥味。

「口我吧。」  
等到命令后，卢泰愚用牙咬住裤链下拽，很快涨大的阴茎就蹦到他的脸上。含住的时候他又闻到了血腥味，动作突然顿了顿，然后卖力地吞吞吐吐起来。

「你不喜欢这个味道吗？」

卢泰愚一边努力吮吸着一边摇头，朝鲜军官笑了声，双手在他脑后交叉，把整根都塞进卢泰愚嘴里。  
喉咙口被堵住，卢泰愚本能地干呕，但嘴里被阴茎涨得满满。  
生理性泪水从眼角往下掉，卢泰愚不敢推开，只能稍微改变一下姿势让自己跪得稳一些。

可怜兮兮的样子立刻激发了军官的施暴欲，他一把推开卢泰愚的肩膀，面朝自己把他狠狠按在墙根，扒开大腿就操了进去。  
没动几下卢泰愚就呜呜呜地哭了出来。

「你还真是个爱哭鬼，昨天就哭的很凶……你是不是很喜欢这样啊？」  
卢泰愚也不敢回答他的问题，一边流着眼泪一边配合着他的节奏。  
「真不知道被多少人干过了。」

内射之后，他把卢泰愚按在地上准备再来一次，结果他的下属敲门说一个上级找他有急事。  
他有些不爽地回了一句知道了，然后拔出下体擦了擦身上的污渍。穿戴整齐后，他用脚踹了踹蜷在地板上瑟瑟发抖的卢泰愚。

「你的房间在对面，里面有浴室还有换洗的衣服。把自己清理干净，没有我的允许不准出来。」换好衣服之后，原本变态的笑容收了回去，声音更是冷冰冰的。  
总比刚才好。

「我知道了。」卢泰愚立刻用敬语回复了他的话，踉踉跄跄爬起来。  
那个房间离这里只有几米远，但走过去的路上，精液顺着大腿根下流，黏糊糊的夹在双腿之间。

已经到了中午，他还一直没吃饭。刚刚又被折腾了一下，肚子饿死了。不过至少有个舒服的洗澡的地方。他抱着膝盖泡在温水里，忽然想起来以前在自己家里的浴缸泡澡，哲彦在浴室外问他要不要吃芒果。

也不知道哲彦怎么样了。

晚上十点，肚子饿得咕咕叫，为了保存体力，他在床上躺了一整天。  
今天那两个人的死相实在太惨，被抬走的女人也不知道被摔了多少次，身体里的骨头和器官都摔烂了估计才咽气。  
想到这里卢泰愚又是一身冷汗。  
这个朝鲜中将的豪宅极尽奢华，从各式各样的摆设到实木家具与地板，还有充足的暖气，比监狱里好很多。

随着上楼的脚步声，房子的主人回来了。

「哦？我的小猫咪很听话嘛。」  
房门其实一直没有锁，朝鲜军官端着一个玻璃杯走进来。  
「一天都没吃没喝吧？」

卢泰愚从床上下来，后面还很疼，但强忍着起身对他微微鞠躬。  
「没……」他有气无力地回答道。

「坐着。」  
卢泰愚坐下，朝鲜军官在他面前摇了摇玻璃杯。里面是白色的粘稠液体，卢泰愚已经猜到是什么东西了，颤抖着手接住。

「全部喝完，洒出来要你好看。」

虽然被射进口腔很多次，但一下子喝一整杯的精液还是一件很恶心很可怕的事。  
卢泰愚先是抿了一小口，屏住呼吸，试图慢慢让液体流进喉管。

面前的男人不耐烦了，扯住他的头发，另一只手抓着玻璃杯上抬，直接把液体强行灌进他的嘴。  
并没有反应过来的卢泰愚被涌入的精液呛到了，本能地咳嗽起来，精液顺着嘴角溢出。而朝鲜军官不依不饶，还往他的喉咙里灌。

卢泰愚被憋红了脸，手胡乱的抓挠，一个用力把对方手中的玻璃杯打翻到地上，啪的一声，杯子碎了。

卢泰愚使劲咳嗽起来，把呛进气管的精液咳出来，缓过气的时候才注意到朝鲜军官眼神里刺骨的寒气，让他寒毛直竖。

「对不起……对不起我不是故意的……」他慌张地道歉，想弯腰去清理地上的玻璃碎片，然而下巴被军官狠狠捏住。

「你在反抗我？」那声调一下就变了，像封建王朝的暴君，不容许一点点的忤逆。

「不是……没有，我只是被呛到了……」被掐住下巴不好使劲摇头，卢泰愚只能轻晃脑袋，声音也跟着颤抖起来。

「你还喜欢狡辩啊。」  
朝鲜军官看上去更生气了，他从地上捡起一块不大不小的玻璃碎片，用尖锐部分抵在卢泰愚嘴唇下面。

「张嘴含住。」

卢泰愚清楚这时候如果不从会是什么后果。虽然含着玻璃碎片很容易划伤喉咙，但如果拒绝，自己就一定活不过今天了。  
他还告诉哲彦一定要活下去的。  
如果自己死在这里了，哲彦要怎么办。

他抽泣着张开嘴，朝鲜军官把玻璃碎片往他嘴里送，冰冷的玻璃刺激着舌苔，碎裂的边缘划伤舌头和口腔里的软肉。  
在碎片要碰到喉咙的那一刻，他突然停下了手中的动作。他看了看卢泰愚被哭花的脸，眼神变了些，又缓慢地把玻璃碎片拿了出来。

卢泰愚死里逃生般使劲用鼻子喘着气，一些血从嘴角溢出。

「背朝着我趴好。」  
北傀似乎改变了想法，卢泰愚立刻按着他的说法做，爬上床趴好，膝盖跪在床上翘起屁股。

肛门口泛红发肿，但朝鲜军官完全不体谅卢泰愚的感受，对着小洞把勃起的阴茎顶了进去。

「小猫咪啊，我希望你有点自知之明，不要学之前那些蠢货。」他一边顶撞，一边用指甲轻划卢泰愚光裸的脊背。  
「上个星期也是这种情况，不过……我让他吃掉了那些玻璃碎片，没一会儿就死了，噗哈哈。」  
卢泰愚发现这个变态北傀军官，只要一提到别人怎么死的时候，就会音调上扬然后发笑。

「喉咙被割破的样子……啊，真怀念呢。」

卢泰愚被他吓得都不敢乱动身体，只是跟着冲撞前后轻晃，头埋在被单里，大气不敢喘一下。

突然后背传来一阵刺痛，身上的人正在用玻璃碎片划他背上的皮肤。虽然划得不深，但由于背部神经敏感脆弱，痛感却极其强烈。

「呜呜……」他忍不住哭了出来，眼泪沾在枕头上打湿一片。

「我的小猫咪流血了呢。」划开一道口子后，他又在后颈处再次下手，比刚才深一些。

「求求你……好疼……不要了……对不起都是我的错……求求你停下来……」再划下去遭殃的就是自己的喉咙了，他哭着求饶，身体在北傀军官身下止不住颤抖。

「不要什么啊？」军官笑着问他，停止下体抽插的动作，一阵可怖的空虚感立刻席卷卢泰愚全身。粗暴的性爱带来的疼痛虽然大于快感，但卢泰愚却沉溺于这种感觉。这也是他从前喜欢和全斗焕上床的原因，全将军喜欢粗暴地对待他。

「不要……停……」  
卢泰愚扭了扭腰，可怜兮兮地回头看了一眼，眼睛湿漉漉的。

「好啊。」  
军官在卢泰愚的肩窝处又划开一道口子，引起卢泰愚更重的哭声。

「唔……不要划了……求求你了……」  
他哭得越来越惨，逐渐上气不接下气，完整的话也说不出来了。

朝鲜军官看着卢泰愚背上的血，颤抖不止的身体，还有浸湿了床单的眼泪，突然心里一紧。  
在此之前他从来没有过这种感觉。折磨人只会带来无尽的快感，甚至是性高潮的体验，但现在竟然觉得……有点不对劲了。

他被自己吓了一跳，随手扔掉手里的玻璃碎片，把卢泰愚抱到自己怀里，面对着自己操了进去。

这么可爱的小猫咪，真是第一次见。以前被他虐待折磨的人，从来没有见过那么顺从乖巧的。  
要么就是一边被欺辱一边破口大骂，要么就是死人一样连发出点声音都不会。  
这两种人很快就会变成尸体。

这还是前第九师团的师团长啊。

他又把精液留在卢泰愚体内，而卢泰愚挺立充血的阴茎一直没有被照顾到，到现在还抬着头。  
那种感觉还没有完全消散，于是朝鲜军官轻轻握住他的下体，上下撸动了几下，不就精液就弄湿了他的手。平日里他可从来不会在意别人的欲望有没有被满足。

自己还没有反应过来，卢泰愚就俯身舔舐他的手，伸出粉红色的小舌头舔手上的精液。从指尖舔到手背，而且每一滴都要咽下去。  
他甚至可以感受到自己的心跳在加速，这实在是不正常。  
事实上这只是卢泰愚本能的反应，因为全斗焕曾经说喜欢这样，于是卢泰愚就在每一次交欢的最后舔舐全将军的手。

他收回手把卢泰愚推开，又情不自禁端详他那张委屈又带些情欲的脸和眼神。

「你自己清理一下，卫生间有消毒的漱口水——还有……把伤口什么的处理一下，待会儿会有人来送饭。」

卢泰愚立刻点头，被汗湿的刘海全耷拉在额头上。  
意识到自己无意间的失态，朝鲜军官深吸一口气平复心情。

他的南韩小猫咪还眨巴着眼睛看着他，等待着别的命令。

「好好待着。」留下这句话他就转身离开了，一个人进去打扫了地上的碎玻璃，并把晚饭送进了卢泰愚的房间。

卢泰愚坐在床上过了十分钟才缓过神。他死里逃生般大口呼气，倒在床上呆呆地望着天花板。  
再之后他才慢慢吃掉送进来的饭，没什么味道，但比监狱里好。

那个人……似乎对自己……和对其他人……不太一样。  
卢泰愚的脑子一片混乱，没办法继续思考这个问题。一天被侵犯了两次还鬼门关走了一趟，实在太累了。  
在把身体简单清洗并涂了药之后，他就倒在床上睡着了。

要是这一切都只是梦就好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章哲彦小可怜也要倒霉了


	6. 活下去（猫奴&哲彦篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “电话通了之后他才意识到说什么都没用。于是胡言乱语了一番，连对方的名字都忘了喊。很快两个朝鲜人就冲进来拉走了他。  
> 那时候他彻底意识到，谁也救不了他。也许很快自己就会死在北边的冰天雪地里，这算是好的了。  
> 许首席果然没有原谅自己。”
> 
> “无论如何，不能让他再折腾哲彦，现在一定要尽力满足他的欲望，顺从他。  
> 我们要一起活下去的。  
> 至少……你要好好活下去。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及当着猫奴的面抹布哲彦  
> 日常变态

美国 夏威夷

夏威夷时间 凌晨三点

急促的电话声吵醒了正拥在一起睡觉的和平和三守。和平睡眼朦胧地拿起床头柜的电话，也没看来电显示，困乎乎的用英语说了句「Hello.Speaking.」

「救救我……他们都疯了……」

电话那边有人用韩语胡言乱语地在说些什么，声音断断续续，还带着很重的抽泣。

他说了大概有二十秒，但许和平基本一句话没听清。

「您是……打错了吧？」

旁边许三守睁开眼睛，半坐起身。

接着就是嘈杂的脚步声，还有隐隐约约的哭喊，最后电话啪的一声被挂断了。

许和平拿着发出嘟嘟声的电话，觉得莫名其妙。

等等，那个声音怎么有点熟悉……莫非……

许和平心里有一个非常不好的想法，他没和三守说什么，心惊胆战地回拨那个电话。

嘟嘟两声后，电话被接起。

「喂？」

「刚才有人误拨了电话，打扰了，对不起。」

朝鲜话和韩国话是有一些区别的，许和平敢百分之百肯定接电话的是个朝鲜人，而刚才对他胡言乱语像在求救的那位是韩国人。

电话再次被挂断，然后就拨不进去了。

「和平，谁啊？」三守揉了揉眼睛，打开床头灯。

「不清楚……」

「这电话保存录音的吧。」三守起身摆弄了一下电话，找到第一个记录，按下播放键。

他们在一起听了三遍，对方神志不清、语无伦次，哭得上气不接下气，但可以肯定的是他在求救。

从朝鲜打来的求救电话。而最要命的是，这个声音他们都很熟悉。

「不……不会吧？」

「不会的。就……就是打错了。」

虽然嘴上这么说，两个人心底都有些不安。

可即便知道对方是司令官，又能怎么样呢？还不如自己欺骗自己，让心里好过一点。

「继续睡吧。」三守关灯，想到他们曾经的同僚现在可能正被北傀折磨，庆幸着逃过一劫。

和平主动靠了过来，三守伸手搂住他，两个人下半夜都没有睡着。

「和平。」天微微亮，大概是五点，三守轻声喊了怀里的许和平。

「嗯？」

「你能不能……多待几天？」

「嗯，好的。」和平抓住被窝里三守的手，微微发凉。

他们都不敢想象，如果也落入北傀之手，两个人的命运会怎样。

在一个人面前杀死另一个人吗？

事实上比这残酷的多。

后来，他们都很默契地再也没提过这件事，那个号码也再也没有了来电。

——

六点半不到，卢泰愚被阵阵哭喊声吵醒。背后的伤口已经结疤，他披了一件睡衣下床。

下身还隐隐作痛，穿着拖鞋走到门口，哭喊声像是从对面那间房传来的。

「不要不要……放开我！」

他把耳朵凑在门前，仔细分辨之后，听出这是朴哲彦的声音。

卢泰愚担心极了，手刚刚搭上门把就想起来朝鲜军官的交代，不服从任何命令都会遭到不同程度的惩罚，又缩了回来。

「不要……唔啊啊啊！」

哭喊与惨叫声越来越大，就是从对面的房间传出。昨天那两个人也是在那个房间被折磨致死的。

他内心挣扎着，身体靠在门上，思索再三还是喊了一声哲彦。

没一会儿，这扇门从外面被猛的打开，靠在门上的卢泰愚直接倒在了门口。

是昨天的变态朝鲜军官，他穿着一件睡衣，看上去也刚起床不久。

他恢复成之前的样子，扭曲地笑着。

「那么想看啊？那就好好去看看。」他一脸嘲讽，拎着卢泰愚的睡衣领子把他拽起来，打开对面那扇门，然后一个用力把他推倒在地上。

跪在冰凉的地面，卢泰愚一抬头就看见浑身赤裸的哲彦被三个按在地上操干。

他还被蒙上了眼睛，双手被其中一人固定在背后，身上全是鲜红的抓痕渗血的红印子。

「呜呜……」

哲彦看上去要疼死了，反抗得很激烈。这是他第一次被人干，没有任何前戏调情与润滑，只是单纯为了折磨而折磨。

眼罩被他的泪水打湿了，贴在眼睛上，哲彦试图蹬腿结果也被一个人按住了。

他刚想说话朝鲜军官就俯下身，一手搭在他的肩膀上，在他耳边低语，「别说话，好好看。」

「放开……呜呜……」

即便从卢泰愚的视角也能看见交合处流出的血液，而操他的人根本不管不顾，还卡着他的大腿往死里抽插。

也不知道这是第几个了，哲彦的叫声越来越嘶哑，最后只剩下绝望而无力的呜咽。哲彦大腿抽筋，整个身体都在颤抖。

他又被翻了个身按在地上干，干他的那个人每一次都把整根阴茎推入体内，然后迅速拔出来，血渍沾在硬棒上，有的顺着大腿根流到地面。

「唔……拿出来……放开我……」

哲彦的嘴唇开始发白，由于眼睛被罩住什么都看不见，黑暗的恐惧感更让他害怕。

「求求你放过他吧……」

因为太心疼，说话前没有经过思考。他跪在朝鲜军官面前，抓住他的裤腿哀求道。

「我允许你说话了吗？」

朝鲜军官踢开卢泰愚的右手，然后狠狠踩在地上，再用劲蹭了蹭。

剧烈的疼痛再次逼出泪水，他一把拎起卢泰愚的头发向上扯，「你给我仔细看看。」

「既然你又不听话——就让他来代你受罚好了。」他翘起嘴角，对正在侵犯哲彦的几个手下说，「把他操到叫不出来为止。」

「呜呜……」换下一个人的时候，朴哲彦已经开始意识模糊，但痛感却是真实清楚的。

「唔嗯嗯……大哥……好疼……」

被蒙住眼睛的哲彦并不知道卢泰愚就在这里，只是在绝望之中胡乱得求救。

「停下来好不好……大哥……呜呜呜……」他从来没有这么怕过。

以前他总是把事情想的很周全，对时局的判断十分准确，给卢泰愚高妙的建议。

而现在，对一切失去掌控，甚至落到任人摆布的境地。

虽然自己也聪明能干，但还是依附着大哥卢泰愚的权力，两个人一起向上走。大哥一直是最好的依靠。

听到哲彦喊自己的时候，卢泰愚觉得心都要碎了，但又不敢回应，否则不知道这个疯子北傀又要做出什么丧心病狂的举动。

「这可全是因为你啊，不乖的小猫咪。」卢泰愚没敢哭出声，但眼泪照流，被逼迫看完整个过程，一句话没说。

最后朴哲彦彻底昏倒在地上，再怎么操都不发出一点声音，像死了一样。

朝鲜军官看了一眼时间，要去上班了。「一大早听听你们的惨叫声，还真是提神醒脑。」

他做了个手势，下属立刻把瘫在地上的朴哲彦拖出房间。卢泰愚以为哲彦会被「处理掉」，惊恐地看着军官对他使劲摇头。

朝鲜军官愣了一下，思索了几秒后就改变了主意。

「把他扔小猫咪房间里。」

「是。」

下属把已经拖到楼梯上的人又拖了上来，并扔进卢泰愚的房间。朴哲彦身上没有一点力气，倒在地板上。

「滚回去吧。」他终于松开踩着卢泰愚右手的脚，踢了踢他的后背。

卢泰愚踉踉跄跄爬起来，用袖子抹了一把眼泪，赶紧回了自己的房间。

————

被狗操完神志不清的全斗焕，还是无意中摸到一部电话。

当时营帐里没有朝鲜人，他想打电话求救却不知道该打给谁。最后他只能想到被他亲手赶出韩国的许和平和许三守。

和平家的电话没人接，三守家的电话是和平接的。和平一开口他就能听出来。

电话通了之后他才意识到说什么都没用。于是胡言乱语了一番，连对方的名字都忘了喊。

很快两个朝鲜人就冲进来拉走了他。

那时候他彻底意识到，谁也救不了他。也许很快自己就会死在北边的冰天雪地里，这算是好的了。

许首席果然没有原谅自己。

————

卢泰愚把瘫软在地上的朴哲彦抱起来，带到浴室清洗上药，然后替他换上干净的睡衣。哲彦意识模糊，脸色惨白。

在卢泰愚替他扣扣子的时候，哲彦清醒了些，眯起眼睛看了他几秒。

「放开我！」突然这样用嘶哑的声音吼起来，一把推开卢泰愚的手，惊弓之鸟般往床后退去。仍然处于极度惊恐状态在朴哲彦急促地喘息着，都没注意到面前这个人是谁。

「哲彦，别怕，是我。」卢泰愚没有靠近，停在在床沿。

「我，大哥。」

听到熟悉的声音，朴哲彦缓缓抬头，手还止不住地颤抖。

「大……哥？」他的眼神有些茫然，愣了好久。

卢泰愚张开手对他点点头，像以前一样温柔地对他笑。虽然这个笑看起来虚弱无力，但至少能让哲彦清醒一些。

「大哥……呜……」

突然情绪崩溃一头扎进卢泰愚怀里，朴哲彦大哭起来。

他害怕极了，死死抱住卢泰愚，心里的委屈和恐惧一下子全部释放出来，哭得上气不接下气，一句话都说不出来。

卢泰愚环住他的腰，轻轻拍打后背，安抚了很久，哲彦仍是哭得发抖。

「别怕，大哥在这儿，没事的。」卢泰愚亲了亲朴哲彦的额头，仍然搂着他，「我会陪着你的，别怕。」

抱了很久，哲彦才慢慢平静下来。

「他会……杀了我们吗？」

「不会的，不会的。」其实卢泰愚才刚从鬼门关走了一趟，但为了让哲彦安心只能这样说了。

「要杀早杀了。」

「那他们还会……还会再……唔嗯……」

第一次被如此粗暴地夺走，没有任何的快感，只剩下害怕与疼痛。哲彦无论如何都不想有第二次。

而这个问题卢泰愚真的没办法回答他了。

「要杀就……就赶紧杀……为什么……还要……」

因为他就是个喜欢看人受折磨、惨叫求饶的变态啊。

「哲彦，哲彦。」卢泰愚又拍了拍朴哲彦的背，「我们都要活着，活着才能等到转机，才能逃离这个地方。」

「答应大哥，你也要努力活下去，好吗？」

哲彦终于不怎么哭了，眼睛肿了一片，他抽了抽鼻子，点点头。

「别怕，大哥在的。」卢泰愚拿起一旁热的湿毛巾，擦了擦哲彦哭花的脸，「没事了，你先休息一下，睡会儿。」

刚刚准备躺下，哲彦的肚子不争气的咕咕响起来。

「饿了吧，我去拿点吃的。」卢泰愚下床把送来的早餐拿来，端到一旁的小餐桌上。这个北傀军官虽然心理变态，但在吃穿用上没亏待他们，食物和水都准备充分房间里的空调也很暖和。

哲彦起身下床的时候，因为后穴的剧痛嘶了一声，卢泰愚立刻扶住他，担心哲彦走路痛，干脆把他抱到不远的餐桌旁。

抱起哲彦的时候，自己那边其实每走一步都疼得厉害，但卢泰愚忍着没有出声。

看着食物，哲彦没什么胃口。

「我们都要活下去，先吃点东西，好吗？」

哲彦吸了吸鼻子，点点头，努力地塞了一些食物在嘴里，再喝些白开水好咽下去。也许在吃的方面，北边没有在虐待他们，就是这么差罢了。

卢泰愚很欣慰，笑着拍了拍哲彦，然后坐到他对面一起吃了早饭。

哲彦无意间看到卢泰愚被蹭破皮的手背。

「大哥……你的手……」

「我没事，别担心。」卢泰愚下意识地整了一下睡衣，免得肩窝的割伤也被哲彦看见。

吃完饭卢泰愚把遮光窗帘拉上，房间立刻暗了下来。小心翼翼将哲彦抱回床上，哲彦被折腾惨了哭得没了力气，哄了一会儿就睡着了。但还是紧紧缩在卢泰愚怀里，抓着他的一只手。

卢泰愚搂住哲彦，开始思考下一步该怎么办。

首先，哲彦会被带到这里，应该是受了自己的牵连，北傀军官一定是知道他们二人的关系。哲彦是被自己给害的。想到这儿他觉得很内疚，把对方搂得更紧字儿。

第二，根据北傀对自己的态度，很容易看出来，自己听话，他就不会下手太狠。

但只要是一点点的反抗和忤逆，都会带来灾难性的惩罚。

他非常不喜欢反抗。从那两个倒霉鬼的下场可以看出来，只要逃跑一次就会死得很惨，真实意义上的「惨死」。

昨天自己摔碎杯子，自己乖乖张开嘴含住玻璃，对方就改变了主意。后来他哭得很惨，对方反而没有继续虐待，甚至把他抱在怀里干，动作也轻了很多。

所以他应该就是喜欢自己很惨的样子，看到了也就满足了施暴欲。

喜欢听人惨叫，喜欢虐待折磨，喜欢看人被活活弄死，虐待欲非常强。

不过昨天舔他手的时候，他似乎被惊到了。他是不是也喜欢主动一点的？如果这样的话，下一次主动示好试一试。

无论如何，不能让他再折腾哲彦，现在一定要尽力满足他的欲望，顺从他。

我们要一起活下去的。

至少……你要好好活下去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有亲友私我结局是不是HE  
> 小剧透一下 带韩会光复的 且没有主要角色死亡 大家放心看（主要角色指五共角色，北傀角色那是罪有应得）  
> 这au大家已经够惨了 结局嘛
> 
> 大部分人都会HE的（感情线/事业线的HE）


	7. 谁是康米（鹤捧篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “听说李处长闭着眼睛都能分辨出谁是康啊？”  
> “那我们来试试吧。分不出来就不结束哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章抹布鹤捧
> 
> 故事里主要有三个北傀  
> 1\. 养猫奴的变态军官 密谋造反的李中将  
> 2\. 原和平统一委员会的主管 李中将的政敌 给酱系酱看小将被狗操的 崔中将  
> 3\. 上面俩人的共同上司 金将军信任的人 大权在握的朴大将
> 
> 以上三个北傀纯属虚构，且没有好下场。

好热。  
李鹤捧在监狱里的第十天，吃完中饭后觉得浑身发烫、头晕脑胀，躺在板床上发汗。

在他印象里，这种感觉只有一次。他还在保安司的时候，被两个天天腻歪在一起的许前辈拉着约了一炮。或许自己就是在性方面比较冷淡，那天把许前辈压在身下的时候也没太多感觉，只是身上热热的。

但这种刺激还在成倍增加，身上越来越热，呼吸也急促起来。  
李鹤捧摸索着把被单放在两腿之间，闭着眼睛，两腿夹着床单磨蹭来抵消这种感觉。  
「嗯……」  
睁开眼睛，视线模糊重影，就像被泼了一脸水。  
他隐隐约约听见铁门被打开的声音，还有窸窣的脚步声。  
他想撑着床坐起来，但身上没有一点力气。

一个狱警走到床边，一手搭在鹤捧的大腿上。  
跟着进来的还有他在西冰库的两个得力下属，他们穿着囚服，低下头，精神状态非常差。  
狱警一把抽掉鹤捧腿间的被子，并给他戴上一个黑色遮光眼罩。

「唔嗯……」被加进饭里的媚药搞得神志不清的鹤捧，并没有完全意识到发生了什么，下意识地扭了扭腰。

「你先吧。」  
鹤捧的前下属，在朝鲜监狱体验了一次异国西冰库的「满汉全席」。比起这个，韩国的西冰库真是差远了。他立刻服从那个狱警的命令，脱掉宽松的囚服裤子，爬到长官的床上。

以前满脑子只有工作的上司，现在正面色潮红地躺在床上。他从来没有想象过这种场景，或者说从来不敢想象。

进来的人都被提前告知不允许说话。

说实话他心里竟然有点小激动。尤其是看到平日里冷冷淡淡的上司在床上正难耐地夹着腿，嘴里还发出些细微的呻吟。

现在鹤捧开始怀念起和两位保安司许前辈的一夜交欢。如果那时候自己是现在这个状态就好了。

突然觉得后穴的空虚被什么顶住了，鹤捧愣了愣，然后对方一个贯穿填满饥渴的甬道，他忍不住叫了出来。

可能真的就是性冷淡了。  
以前还撞见过和平坐在三守腿上，就在和平的办公室里，俩前辈在他面前总是没羞没臊的。  
「啊，前辈，这个交给你。」鹤捧倒也没觉得尴尬，只是有些不解，真已经饥渴到上班时间还要贴在一起蹭来蹭去吗？  
「哦，好的，麻烦你了。」和平从三守身上下来，接过文件随手整理了一下刘海，三个人就像刚刚什么都没发生一样研究起报告来。

不过现在他似乎能体会到两个前辈的感受了。  
被插进去的时候，有种欲望被满足的舒爽感。

看到平日冷淡的上司被情欲控制的媚态，鹤捧的西冰库下属也迷了心智，按住鹤捧的双肩开始了进出。

「啊……嗯嗯……」在媚药的作用下，鹤捧不管不顾地浪叫起来。虽然被蒙着眼睛什么也看不见，但他脑海里却是当时和平前辈被操时候的样子。  
自己现在也是那个样子的吗？

鹤捧的通道紧致而燥热，他的手下加快了速度，每一次都碾过前列腺，快感逐渐堆积。  
鹤捧还没有体验过这种感觉，抓着床单呻吟。

「李处长看起来很享受啊。」狱警斜了一眼正在操鹤捧的前下属，很快撞击变得更加猛烈。

「唔……嗯……」鹤捧开始不舒服，无力地推搡叠在他身上的下属，结果双手被按在了头顶。  
「轻点……」

「听说李处长闭着眼睛都能分清谁是共产党啊？」狱警的声音在耳边响起，或许是药效到了下一阶段，鹤捧的神智逐渐清晰起来。他才意识到自己蒙着眼睛，正被一个陌生的人操干。虽然这个人其实是他的老下属。

「唔……」身体的燥热没有褪去，肾上腺素飙升，他想躲开却被上面的人死死压住。

「那李处长啊，你来分析一下在干你的这位，是不是共产党？」刺耳的声音回荡在囚房，李鹤捧无力地挣扎着。

「我怎么……知道……」

「还是说……李处长说谁是共，谁就是共喽？」  
突然抽插的动作停了下来，骤然的空虚感让鹤捧浑身难受，他使劲夹了夹后穴，对方依旧不动。

「唔……不是……」

「这个房间里有你西冰库的手下，有被你们迫害的大学生，还有真正的共——我听被你当作共党的学生交代，你手下在审讯他们的时候，说什么……我们李处长闭着眼睛都能分出来谁是共。好啊，那李处长就分分看，谁是共。对不上是话，就一直不要停。」

李鹤捧现在有点害怕了。他不知道房间里到底有多少人，如果每人都来一次……

「李处长就好好用屁股来分辨一下吧。」

——

张世东的囚室

把卢泰愚带回家的朝鲜军官今天来了张世东的房间。张世东木讷地坐在床沿，侧头看了一眼他，然后低头望地板，什么话都不说。  
「安企部部长，张世东。」他走到张世东面前，拎起他的头发强迫其抬头，「听说你跟我家小猫咪关系不好啊。」

小猫咪？卢泰愚吗？  
想起之前那个统一委员会的高官提到的什么修正主义混蛋，好像就是他把卢泰愚给带回家了。  
才几天就被喊成小猫咪，不知道这个勾引阁下的浪货又使了什么招让这北傀也对他也感兴趣。

「你要干什么？」张世东冷冷地问道，也没用任何敬语。朝鲜军官想起自己第一次见卢泰愚的时候，他不仅立刻站起来对自己鞠躬，说话也是小心翼翼、唯唯诺诺。

「告诉我那个统一委员会的蠢货问了你什么，告诉你了什么。还有把你跟他说的话，一五一十地告诉我。我想你应该明白沉默的后果。」他放开张世东的头发，手插在口袋里准备听他交代。

「他没跟我说什么。」

朝鲜军官是真的没想到张世东倔成这样。明明已经没有闭嘴的必要。  
他刚准备出门让手下进来，几个身着卫兵制服的人闯了进来。

「你们要干什么？」

「李将军，我们奉命将囚犯张世东转移至某劳改集中营，请不要阻拦。」

「奉命？奉谁的命？已经被撤了是统一委员会吗？」中将撕破那张在外温文尔雅的面具，对带头的卫兵吼道。

「是朴大将的命令。」说着，他拿出一张有大将亲自签名的命令给气急败坏的中将看。

李中将咬牙切齿地出去了，该死的统委会居然抢先一步，还拉拢了大权在握的朴大将。

果然都开始行动了……

————

「唔……你是……共党……」已经是第五个人了，虽然药效没过，但鹤捧精疲力尽，只想赶紧停下来。  
这些人里还有恨透他的，被他「变」成共党的无辜青年，他们操起来完全就是为了泄愤。

「李处长真差劲诶，这是你西冰库的下属……怎么，你没被他们操过吗？我听说你们南伪都性生活混乱呢。上下级，平级的同事……」

鹤捧的大腿一直保持被打开的姿势，突然的抽筋让他疼得噤声。

「李处长不能都猜对的话，是不会停的。」

如果不是被北傀折磨得太惨，正在操鹤捧的他的前下属，真的很想对自家倒霉的长官稍微轻点。  
穴口的粉肉在每一次抽插都被带出一点点，鹤捧下意识地抓着他的手臂，哀求般无力地晃了晃。

看到这人又放慢了速度，狱警立刻让他滚下来，换了一个被陷害成共党的年轻学生。  
被西冰库屈打成招，后来被扔进监狱。

「呜呜……啊……」  
鹤捧疼得说不出话，眼泪沾在眼罩上，无力地扑腾。

「这个呢，李处长，是共吗？」

「不是……不是的……」

「可你们大韩民国的生效判决说他是共啊，还和我们统一委员会有联系，信仰主体思想。」

鹤捧觉得自己可能要死在这里了。  
他又想起来那个晚上，和两个许前辈缠绵在宾馆的大床上，把和平前辈弄得浪叫连连。  
可后来进了青瓦台，他们的关系破裂，一切都变了。  
许三守拎着他的领带，两个许前辈不满地回头盯着他。

他也不知道怎么就变成这样了。  
是前辈们变了，还是他变了，还是在权力面前所有人都不对劲了。

那些人操到最后的时候，鹤捧已经什么都射不出来，在床上抽搐发颤起来。  
语无伦次地说着，是共，不是共。

「前……辈……」

在昏厥之前，他想抓住什么，眼前却只剩下一片死寂的黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章北傀军官回家拿猫奴撒气


	8. 顺服（猫奴篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北傀军官受气 回家拽出猫奴使劲折腾发泄不满  
> 而猫奴在被操的过程中逐渐学会讨好北傀
> 
> “以前这么做是为了晋升，现在这么做是为了活命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫奴要给我写成性爱大师了（）

「他妈的，统委会那帮人从张世东嘴里挖出多少情报来了？」晚上七点半，李中将回家，被人抢先一步心里非常不爽，「居然说是机密，然后直接汇上去邀功了！想把南边完全控制住，那个安企部——」  
他一脚踹开楼梯口卢泰愚的房间，正在给哲彦掖被子的卢泰愚被吓了一跳，下意识地往后靠了一下。  
他身边的下属在他踹门的时候立刻识趣地走开了，朝鲜中将死死拽住卢泰愚的左手手腕，一个用力把他扯下床，卢泰愚差点摔一跤。  
被拖出门的时候卢泰愚回头看了一眼，哲彦睡得很沉，并没被吵醒。

这北傀现在很生气。

还没来得及多想，被拽进北傀卧室的卢泰愚就被狠狠推倒在地上。  
「你那个同事知道的事情比你多吧？」他一脚踩在卢泰愚身上，脸上阴森森的表情就像要杀人似的。  
「妈的！」他使劲踹了一脚卢泰愚的肚子，卢泰愚唔的一声，身体本能地立刻缩在一起，用手捂住肚子。  
「你还敢躲？」他又使劲踢了几脚，卢泰愚觉得内脏都要破了，痛出眼泪却又不敢叫。  
「我还是第一次见到，一拿到犯人口供就直接说成机密，立刻上去邀功，还把人给转移掉——统委会，呵，真有你们的。」他又踩了一脚卢泰愚环抱在一起的手臂，白皙的手臂上肉眼可见地出现红印。

「还有那个张世东。」他俯身扯住卢泰愚的头发，可怜兮兮的脸上沾着地毯上的小灰尘和溢出的些许泪水，「你们南伪的同事是不是都跟他一个样？」  
「不是，不是的。」卢泰愚使劲摇头，头发被扯得更疼了。

朝鲜军官也懒得废话了，心中的怒火目前只能向面前这个南伪发泄。他揪住卢泰愚的头发往上提，卢泰愚忍着肚子痛努力站起来，然后被硬生生抵在墙上。

他扒着卢泰愚的大腿向上抬，没前戏没润滑地就直接捅了进去。身体被架空同时被贯穿，卢泰愚疼得叫了出来。

「我现在不想听到你的声音，给我闭嘴。」

他压低声音在卢泰愚耳边说，然后卡着他的身体开始猛烈的抽插。  
卢泰愚疼哭了，手不敢乱抓，只好搂住对方的脖子之后，抓紧自己的手臂。  
因为后面实在太疼，指甲掐进手臂，通过划破自己的皮肤来转移痛感。  
不敢发出声音，眼泪止不住地往下滑，每次叫声要溢出喉咙时都用力掐自己的手臂，然后咬住嘴里的软肉。  
房间里只能听见两个人的喘息声。卢泰愚的两条腿被架着，上下晃动。

过来大概两分钟，朝鲜军官或许是看到满脸泪痕却不敢哭出声的卢泰愚，心情稍微好了点。

「你想叫就叫吧。」

抽插并没有停下来，反而越来越粗暴。余光瞥见卢泰愚手臂上被他自己划出的血印，朝鲜军官的嘴角微微提了一下。

「啊……嗯嗯……啊……」

话音刚落，卢泰愚就像憋气憋了好久终于可以呼吸一样，大口喘着气，同时不管不顾地浪叫呻吟起来。  
他叫起来的样子也挺可爱。

虽然很疼，但卢泰愚还是努力配合着对方的节奏，身体逐渐起了反应。从单纯的疼痛发展到微妙的快感，一边浪叫一边哭，手重新环住对方的脖子，还把下巴埋在对方的肩窝。

没多久卢泰愚就先射了，白浊洒在自己的小腹上。北傀做的时候，喜欢让他穿着睡衣或者衬衫，上面整整齐齐，下面一片光裸。  
「我还挺好奇的，你有没有穿过你们南伪那件军礼服被全斗焕操过啊？」

「唔……没……没有……」

北傀军官笑了声，稍微想象了一下卢泰愚穿着整齐的深绿军服，下面却一丝不挂，被顶弄得翻眼睛流口水的样子。  
当然，还有胸口那些勋章发出金属碰撞的声音。伴随着他的浪叫，和交合处的噗嗤水声。

想到这儿他也射了，把卢泰愚放到地上，保持插入的状态，用手捋了捋卢泰愚额前的碎发。

卢泰愚也捕捉到他情绪的细微变化，干脆一不做二不休，扭腰夹了夹体内的阴茎。  
以前和全将军上床的时候，他一直很会讨好对方，在合适的时候一脸媚态地求欢，让全斗焕也欲罢不能。

以前是为了升官，现在是为了保命。

朝鲜军官被他夹地重新硬了起来。他再次抬起卢泰愚的身体把他顶到墙上，双腿悬空，开始了第二轮进攻。

卢泰愚有点摸索到讨好他的技巧。  
第一，绝不能违抗任何命令，即便可能带来生命危险，即便真的很难持续做到。一般情况下只要自己乖乖听话，他很快就会收回这些要命的命令。  
第二，他喜欢自己很惨的样子，也喜欢自己主动一点、放荡一点。

于是这次，他一边被操一边在对方的颈窝里蹭。对方衣服完好，但卢泰愚伸出舌头舔了舔他裸露出来的脖子和耳垂。  
朝鲜军官被这些小动作弄得身体一阵酥麻，卢泰愚呻吟哼唧着，呼出来的热气就打在他被舔得湿漉漉的脖子上。  
也许这才是性事该有的兴奋和快感，以前只不过是单纯地折磨人来获得某种满足感罢了。  
这感觉也不错。

射到第三次的时候，朝鲜军官也觉得疲惫了。此时卢泰愚已经精疲力尽地挂在他身上，微微张着嘴。高潮的余韵还没有过去，面色潮红、一脸媚态，脸上还残留着泪水。

虽然被操得大腿发软，眼神迷离，但卢泰愚还是思考了一下，现在应该去主动亲吻还是舔舔对方的手。  
这时北傀军官把他放在地毯上，抽出湿滑的下体，一手扳住卢泰愚的下巴，仔细端详这张泛红的脸。

「真乖。不像你那个同事。」

卢泰愚低眉顺眼地对他虚弱地笑了一下，思索了一会儿开口，「我虽然不在安企部……但还是知道一些……他们的情报。我都会跟您……唔——」  
话没说完，朝鲜军官主动吻了他。卢泰愚嘴巴里湿湿热热的，碰到软软的小舌头还会引起对方的细碎呻吟。  
不过朝鲜军官的吻技差得很，毕竟虐待折磨人的时候并不需要接吻。准确说来他好像之前没有亲吻过任何人。  
发现这一点的卢泰愚更加主动地和他的舌头缠绵在一起，倾身向前主动搂着对方的脖子。

「好，明天再跟我说。」吻完后，朝鲜军官轻轻抱了抱卢泰愚。这是迄今为止他遇到过的最乖的小猫咪了。

在卢泰愚穿好睡裤和他鞠躬道别的时候，朝鲜军官亲了一口卢泰愚的额头，「晚安。」  
「晚安。」  
卢泰愚也立刻礼貌回应，同时再次低头鞠躬，直到房门被关上。

两条腿都被操得抽筋发软，只能扶着墙才好不容易回到房间。  
刚进房间，他就膝盖一软坐在了地上。方才的高度紧张现在才解除，他看了一眼躺在床上的哲彦，唯一欣慰的是他一直没醒，睡得很沉。

跌跌撞撞爬到浴室清理了自己的身体，躺回床上后稍微松了一口气。

这北傀虽然极端变态，但也容易取悦。只要顺着他的意思来，满足他的施暴欲和虐待欲，在性上主动一些，他就不会太折腾自己。

身边的哲彦忽然翻了个身，和他面对面。

就算是为了哲彦，也要坚持下去。自己足够主动，满足他那些施暴欲，他应该就不会去折腾哲彦。

「嗯……大哥……冷……」

冷吗？可能刚刚做得太激烈了，感觉不到冷。卢泰愚把空调开高了一度，然后把哲彦搂得紧了一些。

「没事的，安心睡吧。」

一阵敲门声后，一个人端着夜宵打开了门。「将军让你吃点东西。」  
那人面无表情地把夜宵放在卢泰愚一边的床头柜上，留下这句话就关门走了。

这是他第一次见将军在气头上拉走一个人，这个人竟活着离开了房间，甚至还被关照吃些东西再睡。  
不过他还是在门口摇了摇头。  
被扔进这个房间的人，根本没有活过一周的。  
从来没有。不过是新奇感还没过去罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章折腾小将


	9. 共犯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “无论如何，即便这北傀是个道貌岸然的疯子、变态，现在他也已经跟他上了一条船了。  
> 纵观古今，造反失败的结局必定是株连九族，谁管你是不是合谋犯。有关系的，全都死路一条。  
> 话又说回来，我不就是共犯吗？”
> 
> “张部长，我想你也不会坐以待毙的。这次，或许真的就是……你死我活了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是过渡篇，没有黄色。两个北傀开始内斗。  
> 酱系酱和猫奴也被迫卷入了二人的斗争，再一次走到了对立面。
> 
> dbq没写到折腾小将的部分，下一章的折腾偏向精神折磨，同时虐一虐单箭头的酱系酱。

汽车颠簸了很久，远离平壤市区，到了一条荒凉的公路。  
张世东始终低着头，回想着被转移前统委会军官对他说的话。

「啊对，那个李中将……就是带走卢泰愚的修正主义分子，他可能会来问你些问题。」  
「我知道你看了全斗焕那个惨样，已经彻底绝望了。我看你之前交代得还算老实，该吐出来的都吐出来了，所以……我给你一个为我们效劳的机会。」  
「你不想变成全斗焕那样吧？我们可不会让他轻易死掉。」

事实上全斗焕被狗上的场面一直出现在他的噩梦里。即便被惊醒，还是一身冷汗，本能的求生欲让张世东害怕起来。  
原来根本没有人能欣然赴死。  
尤其是被折磨得死去活来，求生不得求死不能的时候。

「你们……要怎么做？」张世东摸了摸发红的鼻头，抬头看着他。

「我尽量早点派人把你转移到我的地盘，在此之前他要是来问你话，什么都别说。你也是个聪明人，没必要就这么死了。他再怎么折磨你，也不敢在这监狱杀了你——相比之下你那同事就惨咯。」  
「之后怎么做，到时候我会跟你说。我尽量早点把你弄走。」

「你为什么要……」

「因为你和全斗焕都还有用。准确的说应该是——要让全斗焕发挥作用，你是不可或缺的。」

张世东被他说得一头雾水，但还是立刻答应了。毕竟现在统委会这人是他唯一的救命稻草。继续待在这个监狱里迟早要被折磨致死。  
可以肯定的是，北傀内部的斗争非常激烈，谁也保不准拿下韩国之后，北傀内部会不会分裂。  
还是有那么一丝希望的。

也不知道统委会这北傀的地盘到底在哪个城市，谁都没告诉他，只是领着张世东下了车。  
他没有被戴手铐和脚镣，本就没有意义，他逃不出这半岛。

「把这个穿好。」突然来了一个年轻少尉，把一件朝鲜士兵的军装扔给张世东，「这是崔将军的交代，如果想活命，按照指示来。」  
张世东接过衣服愣了一下，催将军就是统委会的北傀，他是让自己混在朝鲜士兵里？  
「穿好了进那个方队，安排做什么就做什么。」  
张世东木讷地点点头，并把衣服换了。

————

李中将官邸

卢泰愚被带进一间会客室，和李中将面对面坐在沙发上。他们都穿着便装，李中将摆出一副温和的样子，和昨天晚上怒气冲冲回家时的样子判若两人。  
他的的一个下属正在一旁记录卢泰愚说的话。

「很好，你的陈述很有价值——嗯，最后一个问题，你觉得全斗焕更加信任你，还是张世东？」  
卢泰愚被问得一愣，之前他的回答都是流利顺畅。把所有知道的有用的事全盘托出，毕竟如今已经不必为任何人效忠了。  
中将笑了一声，「怎么，回答不出来，还是不知道？」  
「不是……我……不确定……」卢泰愚艰难地摇摇头，事实上他心里清楚这个答案，只是不愿意承认，甚至不想面对。即便自己已经沦为北傀的囚徒、玩物，仍是对这事念念不忘。  
「你不是跟他上过床吗？」朝鲜军官边笑边问，斜了一眼正在记录的下属。  
「这不用记了，你先走吧。」  
「是，长官。」  
等下属走后，他站起身，走到卢泰愚的沙发面前，俯下身掐住卢泰愚的下巴轻轻上抬。  
「是……」卢泰愚不敢沉默，也没有撒谎，低声回答道。  
「那张世东呢？」他现在有点好奇，甚至是幸灾乐祸。

卢泰愚告诉了他很多重要情报，包括一些极其机密的，只有青瓦台最上层才知道的秘密。  
他已经开始计划下一步该怎么做了。就让崔中将先嘚瑟一阵子好了。适度的让步，是为了一击必胜。  
听到这个名字，卢泰愚红了红眼睛，手指不自主地扯住裤子，连声音都变得委屈起来。  
「他也……和总统做过。」

北傀终于放声大笑出来，放开卢泰愚的下巴不轻不重地拍他的肩膀。  
「你们……哈哈……你们南伪那么乱的吗？都是靠身体进的青瓦台吗？怪不得输得那么快啊！」

卢泰愚又不争气地开始掉眼泪。这次纯粹是因为被揭了心里的伤疤，心里难受得要命。

「欸欸，你别哭啊——你们总统是有病吧？你那么可爱乖巧，上床尽发骚，他居然喜欢那个张世东？靠，真是服了。」  
北傀把自己的眼泪都笑出来了，他一般假意安慰卢泰愚，一边抹掉眼角挤出来的水。  
「行了行了，你别哭了，回去吃点东西。啊对，我给你点书看吧，不然够无聊的。」他示意卢泰愚站起来，两个人一起出了门，路上还是笑个不停。  
「诶呀怎么还有人喜欢那个张世东啊，哈哈……我看全斗焕有病。」  
「不过都是我们这边的书，我包装还没拆呢——嗯，给你。」他把卢泰愚带进书房，从书柜里拿了五六本厚厚的主题思想政治教育书籍。  
卢泰愚两手一起用力才接住，封面上巨大的金日成照片让他回想起几年前，为了把学运首领弄进监狱，他们故意整了好几本这样的书来派人栽赃。  
现在想起来，可真是讽刺。  
「你看着打发时间就行，我相信你也不会信里面的屁话。记得给我翻翻旧——嗯，好好吃饭。」  
他踮起脚吻了卢泰愚的额头，然后直接离开了家。

目前全斗焕和张世东都在统委会崔中将的地盘，为了讨好领袖，他一定会想方设法迫使全斗焕面对镜头，向世界宣言，大韩民国已亡国，让所有参与的反抗武装投降，然后承认整个半岛只有朝鲜民主主义人民共和国一个合法政权。  
现在他已经把张世东带走了。以统委会折磨人的手段，不出意外，不到一周全斗焕就会乖乖就范。

不过，就在你一个劲地向上面献媚的时候，阴谋的网也已经拉开了。  
南伪陷害学生的方法，不妨用在你身上试试。  
李中将坐在车后座翘起嘴角。无论是卢泰愚参加政变的经历，还是他们上台之后做的那些见不得光的事，都给了他许多启发。  
是时候开始了。

卢泰愚抱着一堆主题思想的书回了自己的房间，放在床边小桌子上。两份中饭已经送了过来。

「哲彦，起来吃点东西吧。」  
哲彦听完往被子里钻了一点，摇摇头说不饿。  
「听话，起来吃点，不然身体吃不消的。」他跪到床上拍了拍哲彦露在被窝外的肩膀。

「大哥……我还是冷……」哲彦一手抓住卢泰愚的袖子，虚弱的只能半眯着眼睛看他。  
卢泰愚仔细一看才发现哲彦脸蛋红红的，脖子上还出了细密的一层冷汗。  
他用另一手摸了摸哲彦的额头，好烫……也许是因为极度的恐惧，也可能因为伤口感染发炎——毕竟哲彦以前从来没有做过这个。

如果不是因为昨天自己不听话，不该说话的时候说话，哲彦也不会受这个罪。  
全是自己害的。  
哲彦会被抓进这个人间地狱就是自己的错。

「大哥……？」虽然头被烧得迷迷糊糊，但哲彦还是察觉到卢泰愚陷入深深的自责。他硬撑着坐起来，握了握卢泰愚的手，勉强笑了一下，「我也……吃一点。」

卢泰愚心疼又欣慰地点点头，把哲彦扶了起来，勉强把中饭吃了几口。  
下午的时候，哲彦烧得浑身不舒服，睡也睡不着。卢泰愚拿湿毛巾给他敷额头，每隔二十分钟就去换一次。  
「大哥我……会不会……」  
「别胡思乱想了。」卢泰愚其实很怕他说出来，立刻握住哲彦被窝里的手，「别想这些了……嗯……给你讲我们一二一二时候的事吧？」  
「嗯……」

听着听着，哲彦睡着了，似乎症状缓解了些许，呼吸平稳下来。

卢泰愚担心自己在床上会弄醒哲彦，于是蹑手蹑脚地下床，坐在床边的椅子上，翻开北傀给他的那本主题思想。

干净得跟新书似的。  
哦对，就是新书。

那天晚上，他听见大门开开关关的声音、稀碎脚步声，以及李中将和不同人寒暄、谈话的声音。  
有女人，有男人，有年轻的，有年长的。

虽然这房间隔音效果不差，但卢泰愚在能听见的只言片语中，非常肯定地推出了一个结论——李中将开始准备造反，而他的第一步是陷害如今备受看好的统委会高官的崔中将。

无论如何，即便这北傀是个道貌岸然的疯子、变态，现在他也已经跟他上了一条船了。  
纵观古今，造反失败的结局必定是株连九族，谁管你是不是合谋犯。有关系的，全都死路一条。

话又说回来，不就是共犯吗？

那天晚上李中将没来找卢泰愚，他连哄带骗地让哲彦又吃了些晚饭，搂着哲彦睡了。

张世东如今在崔中将手里，他也不可能坐以待毙。  
同样，统委会的崔中将，恐怕也不是轻轻松松能够「陷害」成功的。

只能期许这个变态军官成功了。  
这算什么啊。

最后，张部长……这次，可能真是你死我活了。


	10. 无法掌控的命运

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全斗焕面无表情地看着张世东一边掉眼泪一边道歉。  
> 以前就算世东做错事，只要看到他惭愧不安的样子，就会心软，甚至心疼。  
> 那时世东真的是他最信任的人。  
> 他甚至想让他接自己的班。
> 
> 「现在说这些还有什么用呢？」全斗焕闭上眼睛，「我不想再看见你，也不想再听你说话。那个什么宣言，我会做的，你让那个北傀进来吧。」
> 
> 阁下永远不会原谅我了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 酱系酱和小将的感情完蛋  
> 小将已经很惨了，所以让酱系酱更惨吧（）

全斗焕被带离军营后，关押在崔中将管辖下的监狱。监狱里一日三餐固定，从入监到现在已有三天，除了日常的巡视，并没有人来找过他。  
好不容易从狗的阴影里稍微走出来一点，全斗焕坐在硬板床上，一次又一次安慰自己，无论如何，这个局势下美国人不会坐视不管，至少他全斗焕也是韩国总统，北傀不可能就直接杀了他。

是例行的巡查，北傀下级军官带着几个士兵，朝房间里看了一眼。  
全斗焕在开门的一刻抬头，却看见了一张熟悉的面孔。一开始他觉得自己看错了，一定是因为之前被折磨得精神崩溃，才会出现幻视。

怎么可能。

张世东怎么可能穿着一身北傀军装来巡查监室呢。  
虽然世东脸胖嘟嘟的挺有特色，但北傀有长相相似的人也不奇怪。

领头的下级军官待了一小会儿就离开了，像世东的士兵也跟在他身后，出门时看都没看他一眼。

一定是看错了。

巡查完的中午，张世东混在一群朝鲜士兵里，和他们一起吃午饭。  
他拿着筷子的手都是抖的。  
阁下憔悴得不成样子，脖子上还有尚未完全愈合的抓伤，面色惨白眼神空洞。他还注意到全斗焕的手背，那是被踩出来的。  
那个录像又开始在他的脑内循环播放，那句「南伪大总统和狗连在一起了呢」就像魔咒一样一直萦绕在耳边。  
明明只有两米的距离，却连多看一眼都不行。

「不要让人发现你们认识。」那个少尉在出发前再次提醒。

阁下刚刚认出我了吗？  
阁下知道我已经全都招供了吗？  
阁下会不会还认为……我没有背叛他呢？

看着桌面上砸下来的几滴水，张世东猛然发觉自己哭了，立刻拿袖子抹掉。环顾周围，还好没有人注意到他。

他根本不知道自己做这些的目的。为什么要混在北傀里面，为什么崔中将要故意让全斗焕看见他，看到他穿着朝鲜军装来例行巡查！  
北傀们一定想逼迫全斗焕说些什么，对着镜头发表某种宣言——那他张世东做这事儿也毫无意义啊。  
让全斗焕彻底绝望吗？

脑子一片混乱，他决定不要再想，反正自己什么也改变不了。  
北傀让做什么就做吧。

外面又下雪了。

「世东，我今天留这儿好吗？」记忆被强行带回了去年的冬天，那是一个休息日的下午。阁下来他家和他商量事儿，好像还跟卢泰愚有关。事情谈完他们就顺理成章地做了一次，阁下那天还在下面。  
他们是在暖炉桌边做的，欢愉之后，两个人一起缩在桌子里，外面飘起飞雪。  
去年汉城的冬天，雪下的很大。  
阁下靠在他身边，用着十分少有的请求的语气，问他能不能让自己留下。  
张世东当然想都没想就欣然答应了。  
那天的阁下有些奇怪。是他从未见过的……脆弱的感觉。  
「阁下……不喜欢冬天吗？」夜里他们相拥而眠，张世东轻声问了句。  
「嗯，不喜欢。」  
张世东没有继续问下去，可能会冒犯阁下，可能会让阁下不舒服。  
总而言之，一定是些不堪回首的糟糕回忆，所以自己以后也不要再提了。  
于是他把全斗焕抱得紧了些，两个人就在温暖的卧室睡着了。

「那，既然你和全斗焕走那么近，你应该知道他最怕什么东西吧？」  
那是在监狱里的时候，隔壁卢泰愚在牢房里安安静静躺着，他却被折腾得快要没命的时候。  
不仅是毒打，还有水刑、电刑，北傀还会拿粗长的木棒往那个地方捅。

他交代了。全交代了。

「大型犬……还有……雪天。」

也许安企部的机密、整个大韩民国的情报，在这样的境况下，即使交代了也无可厚非。  
但为了不再受到肉体的疼痛与折磨，吐露出阁下最隐私的秘密，这是不可原谅的。

明明可以不交代的。  
随便说一个也行啊。

所以那天看到全斗焕被狗操的时候，张世东也彻底崩溃了。

——

今天北傀依旧没有找卢泰愚。这本是好事，可以让红肿的后穴休息休息，但……哲彦的情况似乎并不好。  
高烧不退，饭一点都吃不进去，晚上连叫都叫不醒，甚至开始说些胡话。  
「哲彦……」卢泰愚又碰了碰朴哲彦的额头，似乎比下午还要烫。他既心疼又心慌，再不找医生可能真的有危险。但出门找北傀绝对是下下策，没有人在乎他们的生死，而且变态军官一开始就不允许他擅自出这扇门。  
朴哲彦向左翻了个身，摸索着抓住卢泰愚的袖子。  
「唔……大哥……要不要买点冰糖心苹果？」  
冰糖心苹果……那还是两年前他们一家人去看烟花大会，哲彦去旁边买苹果的时候。  
不过那苹果是真的难吃。  
「嗯，好啊。」卢泰愚一直有一搭没一搭地回答他的胡话，只要能听懂他说什么，就会想办法回一两句。至少让哲彦知道有人陪着他。  
「很难吃诶，大哥。」哲彦虚弱地笑了一下，卢泰愚更加心疼，差点就哭出来。

回忆起自己从前被张世东排挤刁难，被两位许首席逼迫进言，一直都是哲彦帮他出主意，一直都是哲彦站在自己身边，作自己的眼线，作最坚强的后盾。  
他依赖着哲彦，哲彦也依靠着自己。  
现在哲彦因为他才沦落至此，被折磨得要性命不保。

卢泰愚真的不知道该怎么办了。  
如果北傀军官不来，就只能让哲彦等死吗？

「对不起……都是我的错……」

————

「长官，恕在下愚钝……您为什么要让张世东假扮成我们的士兵去巡查监狱呢？我是说……让全斗焕认出他又有什么意义呢？」崔将军的办公室里，他的下属问。  
「意义？呵，你觉得呢？」催将军抛起手上的一块橡皮，侧头反问。  
「嗯……属下觉得，让全斗焕对着镜头说半岛只有我们一个合法政权，不是难事。只要带到那个椅子上，管他是什么人，没几天就——长官的意思是……被信赖的下属背叛，所以崩溃得会更快？」  
他的长官旋即笑了出来，「就南伪总统这样的？两天就能让他乖乖就范。用不着电椅，再派两条狗他就崩溃了。」  
下属觉得崔中将说的是，实在想不出什么理由了，只能摇摇头。  
「比起修正主义混蛋家养着的卢泰愚，全斗焕更信赖张世东。同样，张世东对全斗焕也是全身心的投入——你懂吧，互相依靠互相信赖。」  
下属点点头。  
「所以啊，你不觉得，亲手让他们关系破裂、互相误会，然后反目成仇，会很有意思吗？」  
「被最信赖的人误会、背叛，然后陷入绝望，变成行尸走肉……噗哈哈，岂不是比单纯的虐杀致死有趣得多？」  
刺耳的笑声从那间豪华的办公室传出，「本来就没什么意义啊，我就是想看……啊我看时间也差不多了，是时候开始了。」  
他放下那块橡皮同下属走出了办公室，前往一个地方。一个比西冰库还恐怖的地方。

——

在第三次看到那个像张世东的士兵，全斗焕动摇了。  
尤其是第三次，那个士兵离开时回了半个头，用复杂的神情和他对视半秒。那就是世东在事情办砸的时候羞愧的神色，而这次比以前任何一次都更甚。惭愧、抱歉。

于是他安慰自己，即便他就是张世东，也没什么关系——到了这个份上，根本不存在什么背叛不背叛之说。为了活下去，安企部长变成北傀又如何。  
好不容易看见一个认识的人，心里甚至放松了一小些。

直到一个小时，他突然被进来的人套上黑色头套，还没开始挣扎就被打晕，然后带上了车。

——

醒来的时候，全斗焕发现自己的四肢全被固定在一个黑色的铁椅子上，脖子也被套上与座椅相连的铁环。  
这是一间审讯室，只有昏暗的黄光灯照明。  
面前坐着两个人，一个是北傀少尉，还有一个——是穿着朝鲜军装的张世东。  
离得这么近，全斗焕有了百分之百的肯定。这个人绝对是张世东。

「世东……」他喊了出来，希望有一个回应。  
那个电话里，他忘了喊和平的名字，也或许是许首席没有原谅自己。

所以这次他直接叫出对方的名字。

而张世东并没有理他，只是低下头。在全斗焕被带进审讯室之前，少尉就交代过他，整个过程，没有他的允许，一句话都不要说。否则，下场同你亲爱的阁下。

你看着就行了。

「世东你怎么跟他们在一起？」

少尉按了一个按钮，全斗焕立刻噤声，张世东颤抖着抬起头，看见他的阁下在椅子上因触电剧烈抽搐起来。少尉并没有松手，强烈的电流导入总统阁下体内，顺着每一根神经蔓延扩散，撕扯着每一块肌肉和皮肤。  
「放心，我们不会让你死的。前总统阁下，我希望你能好好配合。」  
终于，他的手指挪开了按钮。全斗焕身体立刻瘫软下来，无力地倒在椅子上。如果不是四肢被绑住，他一定会滑下来。  
在全斗焕稍微缓过神的时候，少尉打开了一个录像带。看见那个视频的开头，张世东就想立刻闭上眼睛堵起耳朵，心中的负罪感与层层叠加的愧疚让他难以呼吸。

「让全世界人一起看看全大总统在狗身下淫乱的样子。」这是录像里的第一句话。而后就是全斗焕的呜咽、惨叫、哀求、撕心裂肺的哭泣。

电击刚刚过去就被强迫再看一遍自己在狗身下。 还是在世东的面前。

「不要……看……」全斗焕咬着嘴唇，声音沙哑，眼眶也红了。

张世东鼻头一酸，在哭出来之前，少尉笑了一声。

「我有必要告诉你一下，欠操的大总统阁下，你非常怕狗这件事……就是你亲爱的安企部长交代的。还有包括你们青瓦台的很多事，当然你的私生活也少不了。」  
全斗焕怕狗这事很多人都知道，包括朝鲜的情报机构。但惧怕的程度、讨厌的品种，以及恐惧的情景，如果不是最亲近的人根本不可能知道。

「你的安企部长是个聪明人，这个份上当然没必要对你效忠，招供得可快了。」他侧头看了一眼张世东，张世东把头低得更低了。

「你们……到底想怎么样？」  
录像带里还播放着狗的粗喘和全斗焕当时的抽噎声，他不想再看张世东。他以为最不会背叛他的人，其实早就……全斗焕不愿相信。

「哦？你不信啊。张部长，你说说呢？」张世东被允许说话，他痛苦地抬起头和憔悴虚弱的全斗焕对视，咬了咬牙。

「我都……说了。」  
那时候真的被打得受不了，就脱口而出了。  
可这根本不是狡辩的理由。

全斗焕瞪大眼睛沉默了一会儿，痛苦迅速蔓延开来。

「你们南伪都好喜欢哭啊。」

比起世东的背叛带来的痛苦与绝望，被电击的感觉根本算不上什么了。都是我一厢情愿而已。

「至于我们到底要做什么……很简单。看着摄像头，向全世界宣告，你是南伪前总统，你们已经亡国了。我们朝鲜民主主义人民共和国是半岛唯一合法政权，奉劝所有反抗武装不要再做无谓的斗争。」

无论以后韩国能不能光复，自己留下的，也早就是一世骂名了。  
再臭一点又有什么关系呢？  
反正世东也背叛了。  
至于卢泰愚，这种人说不定早就攀附上某个北傀，和人家搅在一起了。

他唯一担心的是，自己若真的如他们所愿做了这个宣言，就彻底没有价值了。  
没有利用价值的南伪总统，当然也不会轻易被杀掉。他们一定会把自 己折磨得精神崩溃，然后用坏掉的自己威胁国民，甚至向美国人挑衅。  
准确的说，是他最后的价值。

「看来你还要想想。那我给你十分钟时间，给你们。」  
「好好劝劝他，少受点苦。你也没必要陪葬。」  
第二句话是给张世东说的。

少尉暂时离开了，审讯室只剩下全斗焕和张世东两个人。

「对不起阁下，我……」张世东一开口就想解释，但话才刚说一半，他的话就噎在喉咙里，根本不知道该如何说下去。

交代是真的，背叛也是真的。  
连那些最私密的事情，都被自己全盘托出了。  
阁下是因为信任才告诉我这些的。

「对不起……对不起……」

全斗焕面无表情地看着张世东一边掉眼泪一边道歉。  
以前就算世东做错事，只要看到他惭愧不安的样子，就会心软，甚至心疼。  
那时世东真的是他最信任的人。  
他甚至想让他接自己的班。

「现在说这些还有什么用呢？」全斗焕闭上眼睛，「我不想再看见你，也不想再听你说话。那个什么宣言，我会做的，你让那个北傀进来吧。」

阁下永远不会原谅我了。

摇摇晃晃地走到门口，开门的那一刻全斗焕又补充了一句。

「呵，世东啊，祝你好运。」

记忆又回到去年那个雪天。那个榻榻米，还有暖炉。做的时候，他搂着阁下，阁下也搂着他。  
如今这一切，都彻底碎裂了。

永远回不去了。

——夏威夷——

「三守，鸡蛋要嫩一点吗？」清晨，和平和三守穿着白色和式睡衣来到餐厅。  
厨房和餐厅是合一的，和平在做两个人的煎鸡蛋，三守在一旁烤面包。  
「嗯。」  
做好三明治，和平把餐盘端上桌，三守悄悄从身后搂住他的腰。  
「好啦～」和平一手搭在三守的手上，另一只手打开电视遥控器。  
「我还有一个星期休假呢。」  
三守嗯了声，去亲和平裸露的侧颈。  
电视同时打开，新闻台的底部是个巨大的BREAKING NEWS。  
随后，他们看见了一个能震撼他们一整年的场景。  
两个人呆住了。

「朝鲜民主主义人民共和国，为半岛唯一合法政权——」  
全斗焕穿着一整套笔挺干净的西服，衬衫的扣子扣到最顶上，面无表情地对着镜头发表这种宣言。  
脸色惨白、憔悴、绝望。

在夏威夷的二许是想不到他到底受了多少折磨。  
但可以肯定的是，那天夜里打来的求救电话，一定就是全斗焕的。

和平愣了片刻，手上的牛奶杯洒了。随后腿一软，整个人跪在地上。

「和平！」三守立刻跪下抱住他，颤抖着拿遥控器换了个台。所有的新闻台都在播报这一条新闻。

「对不起……阁下……对不起……」  
和平语无伦次地对着电视机道歉。  
自己欺骗自己，两个自私的人还互相心照不宣。都糟糕透了。


	11. 献身（猫奴篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果能救你的话，把身体和灵魂都卖给恶魔也无所谓了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫奴和哲彦是真的

一天后的晚上，李将军终于找了卢泰愚，并让他提前做好准备。  
明明和他做是件很可怕的事，但为了救哲彦，把自己出卖给恶魔也无所谓了。这次一定要尽力满足他，讨好他。  
再这样下去哲彦可能真的会死。

「啊，好久没见了，小猫。」将军从浴室出来，披着白色的棉睡衣。房间里的灯光是暖色，黄光照在他棕色的头发上，给人温和的假象。  
他们差不多高，但李中将年轻一些，他看上去心情不错。  
「嗯，将军。」卢泰愚进门后首先鞠躬，礼貌地打招呼，然后走到中将身边。

「戴上这个，小猫变成小猫了。」也不知道北傀哪里搞来猫耳发卡，拿出来就在卢泰愚头发上摆弄。卢泰愚乖乖低头，直到对方终于满意两只猫耳朵的位置。

真的像猫一样。

卢泰愚披着长袍睡衣来的，下面什么也没穿。在房间里他已经用润滑剂为自己做好了扩张，就在昏迷的哲彦身边。

北傀的两根手指放在自己唇边，卢泰愚自然而然张嘴含住，含到第二根指节的位置，柔软的舌头开始打转，把手指的每一面都打湿。  
只是被舔了手指，中将就觉得下面开始充血发硬，于是故意把手指伸得更深。  
卢泰愚在舔舐的同时，用力吮吸起来，发出啧啧的水声。

「对了小猫，给你看个东西。」被舔得差不多了，中将抽出沾满津液的手指，往卢泰愚脸上蹭了蹭。另一只手打开电视，朝鲜的新闻台还在轮播全斗焕的宣言。  
看到全斗焕脸色惨白、面无表情地读着桌上放的白纸黑字时，卢泰愚身体晃了一下。

「哦？昨天看你哭得还挺伤心的，今天怎么一点反应都没有？」

其实卢泰愚还是多少有些震惊的。但仔细一想，这都在情理之中。全斗焕作为总统，沦落到北傀手上，不可能不比他惨。  
大家都是自身难保，为了活下去做什么都行，无可厚非。

与其担心全斗焕，不如想想哲彦。

「他怎么样……无所谓了。」这话有几分虚假又有几分真心，卢泰愚说不上来。但已经不重要了。

将军嘲讽般笑起来，「你们南伪的感情真是虚假又脆弱。」

卢泰愚没有反驳，将军又拿两根手指在他嘴里搅了搅，上下夹住他的舌头，然后再剐蹭敏感的牙龈、上颚，让涎水顺着手指流出来。

「想含点别的吗？」

卢泰愚的脸呈现淡淡的粉红色，对他轻轻点头，发出「唔嗯」的声音。  
「真是馋精液的婊子。」北傀捏了一下卢泰愚的脸，然后坐到了床沿，脱掉睡裤，阴茎已经在卢泰愚刚才的舔舐中抬起了头。  
卢泰愚立刻跪在他双腿中间，伸出舌头从伞顶顺着纹路舔到囊袋，然后把整根柱身都打湿。北傀发出舒服的叹息声，一手搭在卢泰愚松软的头发上，期待着他的下一步。  
舌尖舔过阴茎首端，然后一点点吞入，再向里戳去。入喉的排斥感让他有点想呕吐，但卢泰愚还是皱着眉主动继续下去，每一次吞吐都主动含住整根阴茎。  
这种会主动深喉的还是第一次见，两个粉色的猫耳朵随着头发轻轻抖动，伴随着喉咙里的些许呜咽，可爱极了。

那就更像猫一点好了。

床边放着一杯没喝完的温牛奶，他倒了一部分在右手掌心，左手扯住卢泰愚的头发把他拉开。  
「舔干净。」  
卢泰愚听话地点点头，俯身舔舐手心的牛奶。有些牛奶顺着指缝流到地上，但大部分还是被卢泰愚像猫咪舔奶一样喝进肚子。  
每一次能舔掉的牛奶并不多，所以要舔很多次，舌头还会碰到北傀的手掌，让他的下体又硬了几分。

干脆把脸弄脏吧。

将军拿起那杯牛奶，手停在卢泰愚的头顶偏前的地方，缓慢往下倾倒。  
卢泰愚没有躲。乳白色的液体浸湿头发，从各个方向流到脸上，有些沾湿睫毛，有的顺着侧脸向下淌。

舔完掌心的牛奶，卢泰愚满脸白色液体，又舔掉嘴角的牛奶。

「真的有人拒绝的了你吗？」北傀军官呼出的气已经是热的，他示意卢泰愚坐到自己身上来，表情越来越兴奋期待。

卢泰愚对他微笑了一下，爬到他腿上，抬起上身。左手搂住将军的脖子，把头埋在他肩窝，右手握住对方僵直的阴茎，对准自己的穴口。

「你也这么坐在他身上过？」电视还没有关，仍旧循环播放全斗焕的投降宣言。将军把手伸进卢泰愚的睡衣，抚摸他的脊背，音调上扬地问他。  
卢泰愚在他耳边用鼻音嗯了声，然后坐下去了一点点。

里面紧致而燥热，因为提前润滑扩张，所以还湿乎乎的。

卢泰愚一坐到底，发出一声绵长的呻吟。随后他动着腰肢，习惯异物入侵的感觉后，腰部用力的后顶，双腿固定着加速动作，淫靡的水声响彻整间卧室。

「幸运的家伙……所以你们在哪儿做的，青瓦台的总统椅？」北傀不依不饶，一边跟着卢泰愚的节奏顶胯，一边掐捏他背后的肉。

「唔嗯……有……在那个椅子上……做过……」卢泰愚配合着呻吟，同时也得回答问题。他的脸比刚才红得更加明显，在一次次地抽插中显得意乱情迷。

「到时候，等我处理掉那几个麻烦的家伙……」将军用手抚摸卢泰愚光裸敏感的大腿，感受着卢泰愚在脖颈边呼出的热气，「我们也在那个椅子上试试。」

这个人的野心堪比一二一二时期的全将军，或者更甚。卢泰愚应了声，然后刻意加紧后穴，加速身体的上下，浪叫的声音也大了些。

站在国家的最顶端，坐在青瓦台的皇椅上，抱着那么可爱的小猫咪。这全斗焕可真是幸运。

突然想起来他安插在崔将军身边的某个眼线和他汇报过，说全斗焕一直很担心张世东。  
甚至有一次在监狱被折腾的时候喊了张世东的名字。

那我亲爱的小猫咪，你又是怀着怎样的心情坐到他身上的呢？  
只是为了你的晋升、权力吗？  
想起两天前卢泰愚被自己问哭的情形，他就能猜到卢泰愚对全斗焕的感情不止于此。

真好笑。

「跟你说个有意思的，那帮疯子让两条狗操了全斗焕。」  
卢泰愚一边舔舐着将军裸露的脖子，一边似是而非地回应他的话。  
「唔……嗯。」  
看卢泰愚对这事已是漠不关心，将军不再提他。  
卢泰愚的叫声越来越大，生理性泪水也糊了一脸，和牛奶掺在一起。

他扣住卢泰愚的脑袋，把嘴唇贴上去，舔了一下他的唇缝。卢泰愚立刻会意，加快上下骑乘的速度，然后舌尖侵入对方的口腔。  
只有在接吻的时候反客为主，将军却喜欢被他亲吻的感觉。

他们近乎同时射了，就在亲吻的过程中，一起到达情欲的高峰。

不过仅仅如此还满足不了北傀。无论是心情好还是不好，他总想在别人身上留下鲜红的痕迹，凄惨的叫声在晚上更助眠。  
性欲和施暴欲往往需要一起被满足。

他把卢泰愚推倒在床上，使他面朝下。从床头柜里翻出一个铁制项圈，套在泰愚脖子上。项圈连着一根绳子，被他握在手中。  
一拉绳子，脖子被铁圈卡得生疼，紧接着就是背部一阵强烈的刺痛，是被皮鞭抽打的感觉。  
「啊——」  
北傀喜欢听惨叫声，即便他现在心情不差，卢泰愚也要尽其所能讨好他。  
看到白皙的后背染上红色鞭印，后面的北傀更加兴奋。持续扯住手上的绳子，把红印留在卢泰愚的大腿外侧、腰腹部，还有后背。

「被打都能硬啊？」  
将军没有想到才刚刚软下去的阴茎又翘了起来，放下皮鞭，一手抠挖他微张的后穴，一手玩弄他的分身。卢泰愚的耳垂红得快要滴血，在被抓住身体娇嫩部分的时候又不自觉的哼哼唧唧。

「唔……想要……」

北傀笑了一声，把四根手指都刺入后庭，模拟抽插的姿势快速深入。

「啊……啊……」卢泰愚销魂地扭着腰，项圈在脖子上留下红印，嘴巴一张一合，前后被一起玩弄的感觉给他带来欲仙欲死的快感。  
将军自己也硬了，抽出手指把阴茎撞了进去。  
他用手掌狠狠抽打卢泰愚翘起的屁股，每打一下里面就会紧一下。

很快卢泰愚的身体抖了起来，后穴的加紧与收缩也没了规律。估计又要高潮了。

他捡起床上的绳子使劲一拉，卢泰愚被迫把头后仰，甚至有些窒息的感觉。

「呃……嗯……」高潮被强行阻断，卢泰愚难耐地哼唧起来，但随着一次又一次的猛冲，卢泰愚还是抵着床单射了。

在情欲稍微褪去些的时候，卢泰愚戴着项圈爬到自己怀里，在北傀的胸口蹭了蹭，然后可怜巴巴、欲言又止地看他。  
看见卢泰愚被汗湿的头发黏在额头上，睫毛挂着泪滴，眼神还湿漉漉的，觉得心里发痒。

今天小猫主动过头了吧？

「你是不是有什么想说的啊？」说出这句话的时候，将军故意压低音量，面部表情也不再温和。他想看看卢泰愚紧张害怕的样子。  
卢泰愚被他脸上突然散发的寒意吓住了，是不是不该在这时候提要求……他内心斟酌了许久，的确现在提要求非常不合适，但……但再不求他找个医生哲彦真的会死。

卢泰愚咽了一口口水，颤抖着张嘴，吞吞吐吐，眼睛使劲往下瞟。

「哲彦他发高烧……已经神志不清了。能不能……让医生看看……」  
卢泰愚真的很害怕，现在提这种要求北傀可能会非常生气。折腾他就算了，万一让他再找一波人把哲彦轮了……他的手扣紧床单，大气不敢喘，甚至不敢抬头看北傀的表情。

然而卢泰愚这副紧张害怕的样子让将军的施虐欲得到满足，他放下手中的绳子扶起卢泰愚的脸，二人对视。

「行啊，不过——」他爽快地答应了，不过在条件上停顿了很久。

「你让我做什么都行。」

「做什么都行？」将军翘起嘴角，捏住他的腮帮笑起来。  
卢泰愚没有任何犹豫就点了点头。

「再送你到训练场上，或者像全斗焕那样，被牲畜轮着干？」

卢泰愚吓得整个人缩了一下，电视里全斗焕的惨状，即便穿着完好的西装也掩饰不住他所经受的折磨。  
卢泰愚差点哭出来，但还是鼓起勇气颤抖地说，「只要您同意……我……都答应……」

将军大笑起来，手拍了拍卢泰愚微红的脸颊，「我可舍不得，让你和那群畜生——行，我答应你，明天派人把他送到旁边医院，这里都是我的地盘。只要你乖乖听话，我就不动他，好吗？」

「好，谢谢你。」

不知道是不是自己的错觉，他看见卢泰愚刚才发自内心地笑了一下。即便如此脆弱如此无助，他还是欣慰地笑了。  
错觉吗？

他扯着卢泰愚的头发又做了一次，刚才他还没有泄出。在淫乱的呻吟声中，他的脑海里一直是刚才卢泰愚那一瞬间的笑容。  
你以前经常这样笑吗？至少你们政变成功的时候，你会那样笑吧。

如果我也是你们那边的人，和你一起发动革命，你会对我笑吗？  
全斗焕可真是幸运的混蛋。

做完后，两个人餍足地躺在一起。卢泰愚已经一点力气都不剩了。  
将军一手搂着卢泰愚，一手去拨床头的内线电话。

「去把小猫房间的那个人送到医院去。」  
「现在吗？」电话那头的人对将军的话感到惊讶。  
「现在。告诉他们，要是出了什么事——他们知道后果。」  
「是，长官。」

迷迷糊糊中听到这些话，卢泰愚欣慰地又往将军身上靠了靠。

「你到浴室里清理一下，今天就睡这儿。」  
「嗯。」

他帮卢泰愚摘下头上的猫耳朵，吻了侧脸。

可爱脆弱又如此美丽。

我要永远把你困在身边。  
等我坐上那个位置，你就是我的皇后了。


	12. 碎裂（酱系酱&小将）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 北傀们有着各种各样的恶趣味。
> 
> 创制不得不背叛的情景，让误会层层加深，让他们反目成仇，让张世东愧疚一辈子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 酱系酱mindfuck   
> 我已经没有人性了

全天二十四小时，全军上下可以随时去干南伪大总统哦。

在发表完投降宣言后，全斗焕对朝鲜彻底失去价值。他活着的唯一理由就是可以被欺凌羞辱。  
他被扔进了军队最黑暗的角落，和一些不知道犯了什么重罪的人，专门用来给军队慰劳。

一开始来的都是想尝尝鲜的高级军官，有的只是想发泄性欲，把他按在床上操一顿就走了。  
不过还是有人要折腾他。毕竟这个南伪总统的身份可以让不少人兴奋，比如「我把南伪大总统操哭了」是这些朝鲜军官们曾经从不敢想象的事。

现在进来一个另高级军官，是这儿的总管，崔将军的直隶下属。

全斗焕本是面无表情地对他张开大腿，一副生无可恋的样子。事实上这招还挺管用，大部分人看他这样子也就没多少性欲了。除了满足「我操了南伪总统」的心理，并不能发泄多少欲望。

而他并没有进来，甚至连裤子都没脱。他命令一个下级牵着一条大型德牧进来，狗刚刚进去就大叫了两声，把全斗焕吓得直往后缩。

「视频里全总统被狗干的时候，叫得好浪啊。」他点起一根烟，看着烟头的猩红笑了一下，嘲讽道。  
全斗焕浑身颤抖着，却无处可逃。

这时一个穿着北傀军装的人被两个士兵强行拉了进来，虽然眼镜早给拿走了，但全斗焕还是看得出来这人是张世东。  
他不情愿极了，不敢抬头看全斗焕，目光一直落在地面上。

我不想再见到你了。虽然已经过了几天，但这句话还萦绕在他心头。

「按照崔将军的意思，待会儿我会拿烟头烫你。由您的张世东部长来指定烫的位置。如果这个过程中你叫出来了，就让您和这条狗来一次亲密接触。」  
「不允许躲开。」

全斗焕咽了一口口水，脸色惨白地蜷着腿坐在床上，却始终没有看张世东。

「啊，至于张部长，你的选择会直接影响你的量刑。当然，你已经做出了很多正确的选择，现在……请说吧，烫哪个位置？」

张世东使劲摇着头，痛苦地咬紧嘴唇，一句话不说。

「看来张部长不愿意当着总统阁下的面说，那就出去说吧。」

张世东被拖了出去，拖到很远的地方，十分钟后，一个士兵回来汇报，在军官耳边轻声低语很多话。  
他说的时间非常长，全斗焕却听不见说了什么。恐惧席卷他的全身，张世东到底说了多少啊……还要怎么折腾他啊？

事实上张世东什么也没说，他只是来走过场的。一切都是为了满足崔将军恶劣糟糕的趣味——亲手摧毁二人原本牢固的感情。

创制不得不背叛的情景，让误会层层加深，让他们反目成仇，让张世东愧疚一辈子。

「识时务者为俊杰，张部长果然做出了正确的选择。崔将军不会亏待他的。」崔将军的下属，分管这里的高级军官，拿出他手上的香烟，在全斗焕面前晃了晃。  
以前全斗焕也是很喜欢吸烟的，这次之后，大概也对香烟要产生心理阴影了。

「伸手。」

全斗焕颤抖着伸出右手，虽然小臂上已有很多伤痕，但完好的部分依旧白皙光滑。  
对着手肘的关节处，他把烟头狠狠烫了上去。肉眼可见，被烧灼的部分变红发暗，火被皮肤活生生地熄灭。  
好疼……  
为了抑制本能的惨叫声，全斗焕的嘴唇被他自己咬破出血，鲜血顺着下巴滴到床单上。  
关节那边肉本就不多，还特别敏感，烧伤的疼痛比用刀划破钻心多了。

「这些地方都是您最信赖的原部下张世东挑的。」北傀欺骗道，然后重新点着这根烟，往指节上烫。

操你妈的张世东你真会挑地方！全斗焕内心咒骂道，嘴唇被咬麻了就咬嘴里的肉，无论如何不能叫出来。  
然后遭殃的是脖颈和侧腰，全斗焕疼得翻起白眼，侧脸发冷，全身抽搐颤抖。

「全总统是不是对部下很不好，遭记恨了啊？」红热的烟头离自己的眼睛越来越近，「早知今日，何必当初呢。」全斗焕近乎要被吓晕过去，七八百度高温的烟头离脆弱的眼球越来越近。离眼球只有几厘米的时候，眼睛被熏出泪水，全斗焕却也不敢躲开。

「眼睛就别烫了，瞎了以后没得玩。」突然崔将军也出现在狭小黑暗的房间里，他的下属听到命令后立刻点头会意，把烟头拿开。  
「那请张嘴，前总统阁下。」

刚刚张嘴，半根烟就被闷进了口腔。烟头碰到湿热的舌头，灼烧敏感的舌尖。

「结束了？」全斗焕疼得一抽一抽，眼泪弄花了脸，心里乞求着赶紧停下来。

「呃……长官，他安企部的那位高官，还指定了……下面。」

全斗焕惊恐地使劲摇头，泪水模糊了视线，他怎么都不愿相信张世东会这样对他。  
一定是被逼无奈，不说就是死……但……但也没必要……

「要善待下属啊，全总统。」崔将军笑了一声，示意下属继续。

在一侧囊袋被高温触碰的那一刻，全斗焕没有忍住，尖叫了出来。  
灼烧还没有结束，这次的烟头像是不会熄灭，一直在折磨身体最脆弱神经最多的地方。

他的惨叫声，传到了离屋子十几米远外的张世东的耳朵里。

北傀又下起来大雪，张世东听到惨叫声后情绪崩溃，对身边的北傀士兵嘶吼。  
「我明明什么都没说你们为什么要这样！！」  
看着他的士兵并不知道内情，他只是按照上级命令完成任务，所以一句话没说。

随后他看见全斗焕被拖出了那个房子，丢在雪地上。里面出来的一个下级军官还牵着一条德牧。  
士兵钳住他的手腕，把他带到全斗焕的身边。

崔将军拍了拍手，看着地上瑟缩的全斗焕，还有大吼着的张世东。

「我没有……阁下我没说！」

「好啦张部长，可以了，不用再折磨他了。你这人真是够坏的。」

说着他让下属松掉狗绳，德牧红色的舌头把全斗焕的脸舔湿了。

「张世东啊，你是几个南伪高官里交代得最快的，情报也很有价值——我们朝鲜从不会亏待愿意归顺、弃暗投明的人，所以你的刑期减了。」他拿出一张类似判决的纸，当着全斗焕的面交给张世东，「三年劳改，之后你就自由了。」  
「毕竟如果不是你，我们也不知道他那么怕狗，也不可能让他崩溃得那么快。」

「哦抱歉，你还盯着他的眼睛看。眼睛就别烫了，瞎掉以后没意思。」

张世东拿着那纸三年判决，百口莫辩。扑通一声跪在雪地里，使劲摇着头。

「好，把这衣服脱了，进劳改营吧。你放心，这是专门收那么南伪愿意归顺高官的，和普通监狱差不多，不会折腾你们的。刑期一满，张部长就自由了。」

以上所有的话都是当着全斗焕的面讲的。虽然全斗焕也怀疑这话的真假，也想过张世东是不是被逼无奈，或者真的什么也没说。

但……这还有意义吗？

我信任的人背叛了我。  
只是背叛的程度他不知道罢了。  
重要吗？不重要。

其实崔将军的话就没几句真的。

一开始被送进平壤监狱，张世东还撑了两天，很多人看见刑具就全交代了。  
全斗焕精神崩溃，就算没有张世东的任何参与，也只是时间问题。

崔将军这么说，只是为了加重张世东的负罪感，看他痛苦罢了。同时让全斗焕听见看见，让他确信，张世东为了自保，彻彻底底背叛了他。

为了获得减刑，为了获得自由，不惜背叛总统阁下，背叛整个大韩民国。永远活在愧疚与歉意之中，即便人身自由了，心却再也走不出来。

而对于全斗焕来说，这个打击是致命的。以前他还会想，只是世东会和自己站在一起。现在，所有人都离开他了。

「就留着劳军吧，别弄死就行。」

德牧扑在全斗焕身上，他没有挣扎。眼泪被冻在脸上，大雪纷飞。  
那天的暖炉边的缠绵，雪夜温暖的拥抱——原来都是假的。

他根本不想看张世东。也不想听见他的什么道歉。  
真的假的，是不是被胁迫的，根本不重要了。

——

之后，张世东就被送进了劳改营，直到现在他都不知道自己到底在什么地方，哪座城市。  
这是前和平统一委员会控制的劳改营，南侵成功后，改作关押南韩变节高官的监狱。  
在原统委会的地盘上，只要肯交代，情报有价值，都会被送到这里。舒适的待遇，短暂的刑期，很多人甚至没受刑就把什么都说出来了。

在韩国的时候，一直都有宣传北傀的劳改营堪比纳粹时期的奥斯维辛集中营，但这个劳改营像个普通看守所，里面的犯人几乎全是韩国的官员。  
大家刑期都不长，一年两年三年，最多就五年。连管理他们的朝鲜狱警态度都很好。  
劳动强度也不大，每天按时起床、吃饭、睡觉，和宣传中的「人间地狱」有天壤之别。

可对于张世东来说，这是另类的折磨。这里条件越好，他越内疚。  
或许不该这样想，卢泰愚的境况一定比自己惨，但……

「这不是安企部长吗？」里面的人还有他认识的，甚至有他提拔的。什么釜山市长、铁道部长等等。  
刚好吃饭的时候遇见前釜山市长，他点头回应，然后继续吃饭。  
「张部长几年啊？」  
「三……三年。」  
「那么短啊！」他的声音很大，表现出非常惊讶的样子，「是不是部长交代了……」张世东的筷子掉了下来。

「好了你少说点！」前釜山市长旁边的官员用胳膊肘捅了捅他，「大家都是没办法，搞得像咱们没交代什么似的。」  
「啊……是，抱歉。」

阁下恐惧、绝望、憎恶的表情浮现在他眼前。张世东觉得心被揪住了，罪恶感让他难以呼吸，吃进去的东西变得恶心反胃。

「我背叛了阁下。」他放下筷子，一本正经地对面前两个人说。他希望他们能骂自己，骂他忘恩负义的混蛋。

「啊，这都没有关系啦，反正韩国也亡了，不存在什么背不背叛的事情。」  
「对啊，这北边也没我们宣传得那么糟糕……」  
两个人安慰的话，对于张世东而言，就像剑一样插进他的内心。

全都碎裂了。

——

「这张世东，真就判三年，就放掉？」崔将军的下属问，「这帮南伪高官干了那么多坏事——」

「我们要的是最重要的情报，这帮南伪有没有受到应有的惩罚和我有什么关系。绝不能让姓李的占了南伪的地盘。」  
「至于这个张世东……呵，比起判他终身监禁，这能让他痛苦百倍。永远活在自责和愧疚之中，一辈子走不出来。」  
「这帮南伪之间的感情都虚假至极，他俩倒是奇怪。判三年就放，我们也要讲信用，不然谁投诚——」

把真的东西毁掉的感觉，实在太令人兴奋了。

「全斗焕过不了几天就会疯的。」  
「你说非要惩罚的话，这惩罚应该也够了。」  
「不过至于该死的李中将那边——卢泰愚在他那儿待了有两个多星期了吧？」

「是，长官，以前还从来没有人能在那儿活过一周。」

「呵，我看那小子要把自己玩进去了。从张世东的那些各种各样的供词里能分析得出来……这卢泰愚可不简单。」  
「如果我们没有统一半岛，或许下一任总统，是卢泰愚而不是张世东。」  
「那小子还以为自己能掌控一切了呢。」


	13. 罪孽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哲彦退烧之后，被允许和卢泰愚打电话报平安。  
> 但他在医院听见了风言风语。  
> 「你知不知道将军家养了个婊子，好像还是南伪高官，监狱里带出来的。」  
> 「啊，将军家？呵，不知道这个能活多久呢。」
> 
> 劳改营的日子越舒服，张世东越觉得罪孽深重。  
> 「死的要是我就好了。」

两周后的一个周末，清晨，李将军官邸。

哲彦被送进医院后，卢泰愚不再睡在楼梯口第一间的房间，每晚都睡在将军的卧室。  
隔三差五的，夜里就有浪叫与呻吟从卧室传出。当然也少不了殴打与惨叫声。将军越是觉得卢泰愚看着可爱，越想对他施暴，想在他身上留下割伤和淤青。

现在是上午九点，只有周日能睡到这个点。卢泰愚已经乖乖钻到被子里，在他睡醒前给他口了起来。  
每天早上用小猫的嘴来解决晨勃问题，心情都变好了。  
他掀开被子，把手搭在卢泰愚裸露的脖颈，享受着柔软的舌头剐蹭柱身的感觉。

先喝精液，再吃早饭。

舌尖顶到铃口的时候，李将军在他嘴里射了出来。白色浊液灌进口腔，喉结上下一动，精液全流进了肚子。

「早啊，小猫。」

卢泰愚抬起头眨巴眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇上残余的精液，也道了早安。

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在趴跪着的卢泰愚身上，能看见微敞的睡衣里下隐隐约约的红印。咬痕与鞭痕交错，肩窝处尤其之多。

「真乖，给你个奖励。」将军抹了抹卢泰愚嘴角的白液，拍了拍脸蛋，「你那个亲戚已经没事了，我给医院那边打个电话。」

卢泰愚眼睛亮了亮，说了句谢谢，然后蹭到他怀里。  
心里有股奇怪的感觉，自从和卢泰愚上床之后就经常会有这样的感受，以前从来没有的……算了，管他呢。

——医院——

朴哲彦进了医院，挂了两天水终于退烧了。因为有李将军的嘱咐，他得到了很好的照顾。  
发烧的那几天，如果不是大哥在身边，或许自己已经死了。  
浑身发烫、意识不清。但最多的还是害怕。

以前他就依赖大哥，甚至默默倾慕着他。哲彦也知道卢泰愚对全斗焕有别的情感，所以自己从来没迈出那一步。  
只要跟在大哥身后，让自己也能帮上大哥的忙，就足够了。

一个星期过去，他的头脑才稍微清醒一点，开始思考问题。

很显然，那个北傀将军不可能好心到无缘无故送发高烧的自己去医院，他没把自己弄死就已经是奇迹了。  
他被拖进小房间被轮上之后，就一直处于意识不清的状态。只记得卢泰愚抱着他，哄他吃了一些饭。然后一直头脑发晕意识混沌。

所以大哥还在那个北傀家里吗？

医生护士们只是定时来给他量体温、输液、抽血检查，除了询问身体状况，没有人和他说话，没有人告诉他为什么会出现在这里。

他住在单人病房，但朝鲜医院墙壁隔音不好，偶尔能听见外面走廊有人闲聊的声音。

「你知不知道将军家养了个婊子，好像还是南伪高官，监狱里带出来的。」  
「啊，将军家？呵，不知道这个能活多久呢。」

他们是路过闲谈，朴哲彦只听见这两句。南边的高官……该不会是大哥吧？不过朝鲜那么多将军，也未必……  
他有些担心，但身体还没完全好，头晕沉沉的。只能自己安慰自己，他们说的另有其人。

又过了一周，他的身体基本恢复了，但没有人通知他出院。一日三餐照旧，可以在病房里散散步。

有个警卫从外面打开了门，示意朴哲彦跟着他出去。朴哲彦哦了一声跟上，一路上他感觉医院里的人看他的目光都怪怪的。  
他们进了一个空的办公室，里面有一部电话。警卫拨了号码，然后把电话交给朴哲彦。哲彦拿起电话的时候还在发愣，一脸茫然地看着警卫。

电话通了。

「喂？」  
「哲彦……你还好吗？我是卢泰愚，大哥。」对面的声音充满了担心，听出是卢泰愚的声音，朴哲彦又惊又喜。他有太多的问题想问。  
「大哥，你……你在什么地方？我怎么在医院？这……」  
「哲彦啊。」那边的卢泰愚打断了他的话，「你就在医院待着，一定要乖乖的，好好养病，不用担心大哥。」  
哲彦才发觉卢泰愚的声音有气无力，故作精神。  
「大哥你……」他突然紧张起来，卢泰愚是不是还在那个疯子家里。  
「什么都不要想，听话。」  
电话被挂断，发出嘀嘀的声音。说到最后的时候，他听见卢泰愚带着鼻音，像是哭出来之前的抽噎。  
他愣在原地，电话还放在耳边。

房间外面有人在说话。

「电话里就是李将军带回去养着的南伪高官？」  
「嗯，据说是个放浪的婊子，在训练场被轮上的时候叫的可浪了。」  
朴哲彦心里一紧，颤抖着放下电话，回头看了一眼紧闭的门。  
「靠，南伪都靠身体上位啊？」

浑浑噩噩回了病房，又过了两天，送中饭的人没把门带紧，不知道是不小心还是故意。朴哲彦又听到人讨论。

「还真就他每天好吃好喝啊。」  
「毕竟是李将军亲自交代的。」  
「是那南伪高官的亲戚？呵，奇了怪了，以前被他带回家的人不出一个星期就废了，这南伪居然养了那么久。」  
「可能床上功夫很好吧。」  
过了一会儿又有一个人参加他们的谈话。  
「诶，我听之前有个警卫说，那个南伪叫得可浪了。还特别会舔，他站在门口都能听见吮吸的声音，直接给听硬了。现在都睡一块儿了。」

朴哲彦这才想起来，卢泰愚挂掉电话的时候，听见一个别的男人的声音。

「不过这南伪也够惨了，不知道那天怵到李将军，是个什么死法。」  
「那种折磨手段，没到那天估计也死了。」

大哥都是因为我才会这么做的。  
为了救我，才把自己献给那种疯子变态杀人魔。  
朴哲彦蜷在床头，把头埋在膝盖哭了出来。  
对不起大哥，都是我的错。

「不过再怎么惨，也比不过南伪总统惨。」  
「真给扔下去劳军了？」  
「从发表宣言到现在，才两个星期吧……像个死人一样，都快忘记自己是总统了。」  
外面还传来北傀们的笑声。

虽然朴哲彦并不关心全斗焕，但总统在他们描述中的惨状使他陷入更深的绝望。  
总统都已是北傀手中的玩物，真的还会有人救他们吗？

——

挂掉电话之后，卢泰愚又再次向李将军道谢。他喜欢卢泰愚欣慰的笑容，哪怕只是一瞬。

「对了，交给你一个任务。」他们一起吃了早饭，将军把卢泰愚带到楼顶阳台，「我给你的那堆主体思想，你稍微背一点。很快会有讨厌的家伙来找我们麻烦，到时候我需要你的帮忙。」  
「当然……我也给他准备了好东西。不过要一些铺垫。哼，统委会的崔中将，你就等着好了。」

卢泰愚点点头，「我知道了，我会好好背的，将军。」

果然，北傀之间的政治斗争不亚于青瓦台。唯一不同的大概就是，南边诬陷人是康，北边诬陷人是修。  
然而到底谁是康谁是修，根本不重要。

「阿西，把这种东西塞到脑子里真的折磨你了。哦对，还有个事儿，你估计听了要不舒服——你那个讨厌的同事，张世东，就判了三年劳改，还在一个最舒服的劳改营。」

卢泰愚听了一愣，就判三年？

「嘛，全斗焕那么信任他，他肯定知道不少私密的事儿，全供出来了——全斗焕被狗干，也是因为他说全斗焕特别怕狗。看他表现好，减刑了呗。」

将军耸耸肩，心里还嘲讽了一下全斗焕。比起可爱的小猫，更信任这种自私鬼？

卢泰愚沉默不语，但直觉告诉他，事情肯定没这么简单。  
北傀全是疯子和变态。

「又下雪冷死了，我们回去吧。」  
「嗯。」

如果想让上面开始怀疑崔中将，仅仅的构陷是完全不够的。  
需要得到上级足够信任，他们才会支持自己，才会愿意相信自己。  
方法有很多。古老的方法虽然俗套，但往往有用。  
比如……恰到好处的性贿赂。

这都得麻烦你了，可爱的小猫。

——某劳改营——

张世东本想用拼命劳动来麻痹自己，但这个劳改营根本没什么劳动。一帮前韩国高官散步、聊天、看书，唯一的劳动竟然只是自己洗碗。  
除此之外他们只要干一件事，每周向几个朝鲜情报人员交代他们又想起来的事情、情报。多么琐碎都可以讲，讲完还有奖励。

这天早上吃三明治，提供了铁制的西餐刀叉。

「世东，我就靠你了。」  
一二一二的时候，全斗焕曾紧握他的手，还抱了他。  
那次缠绵后，在被炉里，他也曾搂过阁下。

「现在说这些还有什么用呢。我不想再看到你。」  
全斗焕浑身是伤，甚至没有一处完好的皮肤。憔悴、虚弱、恐惧、绝望，被推倒在雪地上。还有狗叫声。

张世东忽然像着了魔一样，右手抓住刀柄，左手手背朝上平放在桌面。他突然站起身，椅子腿和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，在身边人都没有反应过来的时候，他举高右手的餐刀，狠狠地刺进左手手背。

他没有发出任何叫声，血顺着伤口流出来，刀已经穿透了手掌。

身边坐着的很多都是一直坐办公室的官员，从没见过这种场景。他们尖叫着躲开，有人甚至吓傻了直接从椅子上滑下来。

在狱警冲过来按住他之前，张世东还把刀顺着转了一圈，把伤口扩大成一个可怖的圆洞。  
血汩汩涌出，张世东在疼晕之前还在笑。没人听见他呢喃了什么。

为什么不让我死了啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连北傀都要比全卢真了，草。


	14. 论让南伪教我背主体思想这件事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “最高领袖指示，思想纯正的人，落在任何污水里也不会被腐蚀。统委会和南伪接触最多，崔将军一定能改造他们的思想，让南伪也成为我们社会主义的劳动者。”
> 
> 事实证明，和猫奴待久了，就会变得阴阳怪气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章一股搞笑风 草  
> 感谢群友的主体思想pdf  
> 角色们在yygq路上越走越远

三个月后 原统委会劳改营

冬天终于过去了，1986年4月，初春时节万物复苏。有的人开始了新生活，有的人却被永远埋在了北傀的雪地。

张世东是单人间，房间里所有尖锐物品都被收走，吃饭有人在旁边看护，防止他再次自残。  
因为手受伤，连洗碗都劳动都省了。  
图书馆里放着不少苏联和朝鲜的小说，管它想表达什么思想，只要能让自己不去想别的事就可以了。  
但一到晚上，躺在安静的房间里，全斗焕被扔到雪地上被蹂躏的景象就会浮现在眼前。  
他的小臂上全是自己指甲留下的抓痕。  
阁下还活着吗？

某朝鲜军营

全斗焕和几个被判重罪的犯人一同关在一个小房间。这些人本也是北傀高官，但在政治斗争中失败，被安上反共或修正主义的帽子。他们的政敌为了羞辱他们，把他们扔到底层的军营劳军。  
不出三个月，这些人就都精神崩溃了。从一开始的反抗挣扎，到后来麻木呆滞，最后连自己是谁都不知道了。  
全斗焕也不例外。  
有人上他的时候，会喊他阁下或大总统。  
真奇怪呢。

「这人真是南伪总统？」  
「据说是啊。」  
「一点都不像呢，哈哈哈哈。」

完事后的两个人说说笑笑离开了。

——

李将军官邸 夜里两点半

「只有坚持一个思想和一个中心，以革命的情义和革命的信念为基础的统一和团结，才能……才能……阿西。」

已经从眼线那里得到了最新的消息，崔将军这几天随时可能对自己动手。虽然该收起来的东西都已经藏好，该烧的也都烧了，但万一被朴大将问起关于思想方面的问题，要是一句金日成语录都背不出来，那就麻烦大了。

所以为了应付可能随时到来的突击检查，李中将正靠在床头开着台灯 手捧金日成语录，背诵主体思想。床头柜上还放着一杯喝完的咖啡。

这已经是通宵预习的第三天了。

「唔……才能成为巩固的统一和团结，才能经得住任何风浪和考验……呼呼。」身边的卢泰愚早就睡了，在他背不下去的时候突然接道。将军一愣，侧头一看，卢泰愚还睡得很香。

梦话都是主体思想？难不成你是南伪口中的通北者？！  
虽然昨天就知道卢泰愚已经背完了全本，但李中将还是被他吓到了。

睡前卢泰愚还爬到他身上，脸蛋粉扑扑地问他要不要做。要不是得背这该死的破书，当然做啊！

这三个月卢泰愚一直很乖，自己竟然开始信任他了，有时候晚上做完，会跟他讲工作上的事。包括一些……最隐秘的阴谋。  
朴哲彦一直躺在医院静养，李将军允许他隔一周给卢泰愚打电话报平安。  
和哲彦打电话的时候，他总觉得卢泰愚身上散发出某种温暖的光线，可望却不可即。  
即便每天晚上抱着他入睡，心里却清楚，那种温柔是自己得不到的。  
有时候做爱的时候想到这件事，就想方设法弄痛他来满足这种占有欲，让卢泰愚只对着自己一个人浪叫。而做完之后就会有一阵空虚。

不过没关系，他想，反正我可以永远拴住你。即便哪天心情一好把朴哲彦放了也无所谓，反正你会一直留在我身边。  
感情这东西，在一起久了就总会有的。性和爱在大多数情况是相通的。

「你先睡吧。」他象征性地凑过去亲了一下卢泰愚的额头，然后开始一天中最绝望的时候。

现在他泡了第二杯咖啡。

「嗯……」去泡咖啡的动静把卢泰愚弄醒了，倒是刚才背主体思想没吵到他。「将军还没背完吗？」  
「他妈的，背不完了——放什么屁呢。」李中将气急败坏地把金日成语录摔到地上，咖啡也不想喝了。

卢泰愚坐起身，从床沿下床，把厚重的金日成语录捡起来，然后把自己的那本递给李将军。  
「我这本稍微勾画了一下重点内容，要不……我们一起背？」卢泰愚小心翼翼地提议。  
李中将接过卢泰愚手上的书，一翻，里面是用两种颜色的笔勾画过的金日成语录，哭笑不得。

「你这……行啊。」他打了个哈欠，一口喝掉半杯咖啡，「你说怎么背吧。」

毕竟是陆士高材生，即便是他一个字儿都不认可的金日成语录，也能当成学习材料背进去。  
「反正您是应付检查，也不用相信这些，就当成某种功利的目的，别太反感。」卢泰愚坐到床沿，把书翻到第三页，「首先是思想的框架……」

哎，竟然要一个南伪来教背主体思想，太好笑了。不过……小猫教的方法还挺有用。过了一小时，感觉脑子里终于进去一点东西。

熄灯后，李中将实在太困很快就睡着了。也不知道为什么，卢泰愚觉得下面硬硬的，只好双腿夹蹭被子来缓解。只是三天没被碰过，身上就难受……这也太不对劲了……

「自主立场越坚定，革命者的价值就越高……」旁边的李将军突然开始说梦话，卢泰愚难耐的感觉一下子就消散了。

呼，还好没变成「自己背或听人背主体思想」都能硬，不然真完蛋了。

「自主精神越彻底，革命……嗯……革命就……」

「革命就越能百战百胜。」卢泰愚轻声接道，然后蹭到了对方身边。将军也下意识地向左翻了个身搂住他。

「嗯……啊，去他妈的……太阳。」

其实这四个月不到的时间里，卢泰愚的心境也发生了微妙的变化。  
虽然知道这个北傀是疯子中的变态狂，喜欢用虐待、折磨的方式玩弄、侵犯他，来满足其扭曲的渴望、性欲。但至少……他还是放过了哲彦。

他是个很没安全感的人。不仅每天晚上搂着自己睡觉，有时候半夜还会突然抓着他的手腕，惊出一身冷汗。卢泰愚虽然不知道他曾经是否经历过什么不好的事情，但他就像几年前在冬夜里安抚做噩梦的全斗焕那样，轻轻抚摸对方的后背，把身体贴得更近些。

事情到了这个份上，早就没有回头路了。应该说从一开始就没的选择。  
即便有，现在思考这个也没有意义了。反正永远都回不去了。

我被强行拉上了你的船，现在是一根绳上的蚂蚱。  
只能祝你成功了。

否则无论是你，还是我，乃至哲彦，都会万劫不复。

周日上午

李将军把卢泰愚带到家里餐厅吃早中饭。如果没有客人，从两个月前，他们就一起吃早饭了。  
电视开着，是新闻台，女主持人正字正腔圆、满腔热血地播报原统委会已完全接管南伪领土和政府设施的新闻。  
「在伟大的金日成同志的领导下，半岛实现了真正的统一！」

卢泰愚听了并没什么反应，安静地吃着饭，反而是李将军笑了出来。  
「统委会……哈哈……你说他们现在是不是在喝酒庆祝呢？」  
卢泰愚心里一紧，他想动手了吗？  
「很好，完全接管了。」他放下筷子，抬头看着卢泰愚，卢泰愚有些疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

「将军？」

李中将伸手握住卢泰愚放在桌上的手，叹了口气。  
「哎，虽然让你做这个我也心疼，但……想扳倒姓崔的，扳倒统委会，我们必须得到朴大将支持。」

卢泰愚有些猜到，手放在原处，微微低头。

「朴大将也有糟糕的癖好……不过你放心，你会完完整整地回来——别人的东西他也不好意思搞坏。所以，小猫，我想你知道什么意思了，我需要你去性贿赂他——大概三天。」

卢泰愚木讷地点了点头，说好。  
他答应得那么快，在李中将预料之中，但中将觉得心里不舒服。  
真心疼了？  
他思考了一会儿，想到这三四个月卢泰愚的表现，决定激励他一下。

「这样，小猫，我答应你一件事。如果贿赂之后他支持了我们，成功把崔中将和统委会掀了，我就放掉你那个亲戚。驱逐出境，让他离开半岛，去日本或者美国，随便。」  
卢泰愚惊讶地看着他，一时不知道说什么好，但他又不确定将军会不会信守承诺，所以眼神还是暗淡下来。

「说到做到，相信我。」

在卢泰愚还沉浸在震惊与怀疑中时，宅邸的一楼突然传来嘈杂声，有人吼着不许进来，又有人说什么这是命令，还有摔碎东西的声音。面前李中将不动声色，朝门口瞟了一眼，放开卢泰愚的手淡定地吃起饭。

两分钟后，餐厅门被一个穿着队长制服的人踹开，他身后还跟着十几个人。这些人看上去是执行宪兵职能的警务人员。

「李承锡中将，这是人民武装力量部……」

「没事，你们随便搜。」将军看都没看队长手上一纸搜查令，手上还拿着筷子准备夹菜。  
能让你们搜出东西来？

后面跟着的几个人立刻跑到各个房间翻箱倒柜，虽然将军已经提前告知，但看到这抄家般的阵势，卢泰愚还是吓了一跳。

「别管他们，吃饭。」于是两个人在队长面前继续吃早中饭。

翻了大概有二十多分钟，陆陆续续有下属向盯着他们的队长报告，说没搜出东西。  
队长也紧张起来，想起崔中将交代的，如果真的搜不出东西，就把他的主题思想翻出来。修正主义分子是一定不会好好看金日成语录的。

「啊，你是不是想找书啊？」

「报告！」一个下属满头大汗跑过来，手上是一捧厚重的金日成语录，「这书已经……都翻黄了！还有勾画……」

将军伸了个懒腰，放下餐具懒洋洋地起身，「铐子用不上了吧？随随便便就怀疑别人是修，崔将军这样做不好吧？」

队长的脸色难看极了，咬牙切齿地转头离开。很快这帮人灰头土脸地走出官邸。

「啊，真是麻烦……所以小猫，回到刚才的话题……」他凑到卢泰愚耳边，压低音量，「我会信守承诺的。」

卢泰愚对他郑重地点头。他也知道刚才的「搜查」中，家里或许已经被安装了窃听器，这可能只是一个局，崔将军阴谋的开始。为了故意让他放松警惕设置的。

「我们可以让他栽到他自己挖的坑里……不过需要你好好讨好朴大将，让他更相信我们这边的话。」声音轻到只有卢泰愚一个人听得见，卢泰愚再次点头，「我明白了。」

——

周一上班，李中将亲自去找了朴大将。

「啊承锡，很抱歉怀疑了你。」大将放下手中的文件，示意他进来。

「没事长官，现在是统一的关键时期，不能让南伪的思想腐蚀到党内。为了筛查出意识形态不正确的乱党叛国分子，误伤在所难。」李中将摆起一张笑脸，毕恭毕敬地回道。

「不过……有传言说……你家养了个南伪高官啊？当然，你怎么折腾这帮南伪我管不着，不过……他好像待的时间有点长了？」

「他已经接受了我们的价值观，信仰主体思想——要不，长官可以试试他？」

「你又贿赂我啊？哈哈哈，你这家伙，行，你品味一直不错。」

「不过说起南伪……长官，您知道统委会的一个劳改营……」他欲言又止，想看看朴大将知道到什么程度。

「我知道，你不用担心，这事我会调查的。怀疑这个怀疑那个，还说你是修，越来越猖狂了。」看这样子，朴大将已经对崔心生芥蒂了。

「最高领袖指示，思想纯正的人，落在任何污水里也不会被腐蚀。统委会和南伪接触最多，崔将军一定能改造他们的思想，让南伪也成为我们社会主义的劳动者。」

这还是卢泰愚教的，如何把主体思想语录恰到好处的放进自己的话里。  
虽然……话说出来……怎么有点奇怪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章！ 性贿赂！


	15. 性贿赂（猫奴篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “直到他说想把你留下的时候，我才意识到自己有多害怕。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下药 抹布 窒息 背后刻字
> 
> 挑战人类道德底线
> 
> 新增设定:  
> 朴大将权力贼大，是被太阳认可的人（划去）  
> 李中将是朴提拔的亲信  
> 李中将叫承锡（我起名字总像女人 草）

卢泰愚并不相信李中将会放了哲彦。即便他除掉了崔中将，接手韩半岛。为了把自己留在身边，为了一直要挟自己，他也会一直扣着哲彦的。  
但把自己送上去的时候，也想不了什么别的了。临走前中将还抱了他很久，跟他说不要担心，什么都不要想，坚持三天就好。

这帮北傀到底有多变态啊？

朴大将的家比他和全斗焕在延禧洞的官邸加起来还要大。装修华美，各式古董摆放在客厅的显眼位置，家里雇了很多人，跟大资本家似的。

他被警卫带进三楼的一间房，里面摆着一张大床，床上有一双白色过膝丝袜、深蓝色的百褶短裙，还有一杯像是某种药的液体。  
「把这杯水喝了，再用这个把后面涂好。」警卫摔给他一管乳胶膏样的东西，然后就面无表情的离开了。

卢泰愚端起那杯液体摇了摇，悬浮着黄白色的颗粒物，味道也不好。但即便是毒药也只能喝了。他苦笑了一下，然后一饮而尽。  
在北傀的地盘最不能有的，就是一切形式的反抗。  
他穿上白丝袜和短裙，脱下内裤，趴跪在柔软的床垫，右手食指中指第一个指节抹上足够多的药膏，将两根手指一起刺进后穴。  
「嗯……」  
四天没被碰过的身体已是饥渴难耐，对自己的手指都要主动吃进去，很快整根手指就没入小穴。  
卢泰愚一边顺着内壁涂抹药膏，一边手指进出模拟抽插的感觉。短裙翻到背后，搭在白衬衫上，身体一前一后晃着。  
从门口看就像青春期荷尔蒙旺盛却没有人来照顾欲望的正在自慰的少女。

「能在承锡身边待那么久，果然够骚啊。」门被推开了，这大概就是李中将的上司。卢泰愚抽出手指，面色潮红地爬到床沿，抬头用湿漉漉的眼神看他。  
「戴上这个。」他拿出一个铁制项圈，没有栓铁链，只是单独的铁环。卢泰愚想都没想就接过来给自己戴上，与此同时，刚刚涂进后穴的药已经开始发生作用。肠壁一阵刺痛，然后慢慢松弛，穴口自然而然敞开，空气吹进后穴，里面竟然开始自动渗出水来。  
卢泰愚脸上闪过一瞬的惊慌，但很快被达到高潮般的表情取代了。

「舒服吧？」朴大将靠近床沿上跪坐的卢泰愚，指尖划过他的脊背，双重刺激下卢泰愚感到一阵酥麻。白色丝袜下可以清清楚楚看见绷紧着的脚尖的轮廓，裸露的大腿部分也泛出红色。

「嗯……我想……要……」

在李中将身边，只要表现的像个不要脸的婊子，对方就会开心，就会稍微少折腾他。所以时间久了，也就自然而然变成主动的浪货了。

朴笑了笑，按下手上遥控器的一个键。瞬间跪在床上卖骚的卢泰愚抖起来，后穴连闭合都无法做到，在触电的同时身体分泌更多的液体，溢出小穴淌在床单上。

「被电都能硬啊。」

挺立的阴茎把短裙撑出鼓鼓的轮廓，卢泰愚被电得只翻白眼，口水顺着嘴角流出来。

「很想要是吧？」

卢泰愚在抽搐中努力点头，下意识地倾身向前，手搭在对方的胯骨处，用灵活的牙齿咬住裤链往下扯。

本想着再电电他，但又好奇这南伪是不是真的很擅长让人爽到，所以朴松开遥控器，双手环住卢泰愚的身体。  
阴茎已经微微勃起，口腔里温热湿润，柔软的舌头抵在龟头的最前端。

「还有人和我说过，比起那个张世东，你更有可能接下一任总统。本来我还不信——」他把整根阴茎送入卢泰愚的口腔，再退出些许享受被舔舐和吮吸的快感，「看来全斗焕也喜欢婊子啊。」  
听到全斗焕的名字卢泰愚无动于衷，他垂下眼帘，主动让阴茎深入喉咙，然后迅速退出。

在口交的同时，北傀朴将军顺手从桌上拿了一对乳夹，摸索着掀起卢泰愚的白色衬衫，分别夹住两个挺立的小豆豆。  
「嗯……」卢泰愚难耐地扭了扭腰，加大吮吸的力度，睫毛上也开始沾上水渍。  
到达顶点之前朴抽出阴茎，把精液射在灯光下光裸发白的脖颈处。

「把扣子解开，衣服不要脱。」

脖子又黏又湿，把扣子一颗颗解开后，能看见摇晃的乳夹和被夹红的乳夹，精液顺着流到胸口。

「你还真不简单。」他一边摆弄右乳夹一边说，「能在承锡身边待那么久……你应该经常见到他弄死人吧？」

「见……过。」卢泰愚上身晃了晃，连着乳夹也跟着晃，脸上又多了一层红晕。

「所以……你是不是觉得我们都很变态啊？」

「没有……其实大家都是……半斤八两了。」后穴的膏剂让他没法继续忍受，喘着粗气主动翻身，对他撅起屁股。

「哈？你们青瓦台也这么干？」

「他们可……乱了……」大腿之间终于有了柱状物，卢泰愚兴奋地夹了夹腿，「至于弄死人这种事……谁在意啊。」

南北本就是一家人。  
至于死人这事儿，又有谁会在意。  
无论是三清教育队还是光州，五十步笑百步这种事大可不必做。

「是啊，谁在意。」他拍了拍卢泰愚的屁股，把短裙放下，这样夹在腿间的阴茎就可以把短裙顶出一个弧度。后穴的膏剂的作用下越来越湿滑，穴口开合，乞求着被填满。

朴将军把一个金属肛塞塞进了微张的穴口，肛塞外连着一个铃铛。卢泰愚哼唧着扭腰，冰凉的触感使后穴无意收紧，把肛塞全夹了进去。  
只要身体一晃，就会发出叮铃铃的声音。

这铃铛的声响中，他的记忆回到了青瓦台时期，那次玩得真是疯狂。他只穿着一件白色衬衫，却打好领带，跪在地上给张世东口交。他后面站着全斗焕，阁下也给他塞了铃铛肛塞，卢泰愚一边吞吐这张世东的阴茎，一边摇晃屁股让铃铛发出更大的声音。  
为了讨好阁下，也同样以某种方式羞辱到张世东。  
他把世东含射了，张世东想推开他，卢泰愚却故意含到最深，刺激他的勃发。一嘴对方的精液后，还故意爬到他身上舔他的脸，把世东自己的精液弄到他自己的脸上。  
全斗焕就在后面欣赏着这一切。

这全是在青瓦台总统办公室的沙发上发生的。

回过神的时候，朴大将正用阴茎蹭他的大腿根，后穴深处的空虚让卢泰愚浑身燥热，而喝下去的液体也开始起效果。  
一边摩擦他的大腿，一边用手玩那两个乳夹。前后两种刺激让他的阴茎逐渐勃起，身上越来越热。  
铃铛的声音让房间的气氛更加淫靡，卢泰愚脑内已经在播放当时他坐到张世东腿上，自己拿出肛塞往他鸡巴上坐的情形。

「唔……进来……求求你……」被欲望折磨得头脑发热，卢泰愚主动求欢，把铃铛的声音弄得更大。

「怪不得承锡喜欢操你。」他故意揉捏卢泰愚的大腿根，从屁股抚摸到小腿，隔着白色丝袜掐里面的肉。「那么想被干的话，要不要再来几个人呢？」

「嗯……」卢泰愚夹蹭着腿间的硬棒，连嘴巴里都空虚得很，舔舐起白色的床单。

「好，这都是你答应的，别反悔。」朴大将发扬了一下共产主义精神，打开房门，让外面站着的两个警卫和在他家议事的三个下级军官一起进来。  
很显然，没有人能抵制住这种诱惑。

「长官……这就是李将军送来的……南伪小婊子？」一个下属淹了口口水，仅仅是看卢泰愚夹腿求操，就让他的裆部发涨。  
「嗯，借来玩三天。这小子倒是会做事，也有诚意，呵。」他走上去拔掉肛塞，里面竟溢出许多液体，还发出啵的一声。  
「统委会还以为半岛统一全是他们的功劳。」  
一边说着一边爬上床，示意另外五个人也过来。  
后面的洞当然是留给长官的，三个下属中最高级的军官先操了卢泰愚的嘴。

「眼睛蒙起来。」

旁边站在的俩警卫立刻去隔间找来眼罩，给卢泰愚戴上。眼前一下子一片漆黑，让身体更加敏感。

他在黑暗中握住阴茎的底部，用湿热的口腔和灵活的舌头服侍嘴里梆硬的柱体，身后的顶撞也开始了。

抽插到了一边，卢泰愚的头发突然被拉住了，也不知道谁说了句，五秒钟要含到射，否则有惩罚哦。

五秒再怎么说也……

「诶呀，时间到了。」  
都还没有意识到发生了什么，卢泰愚就被仰面按到在床上，脸上被用湿毛巾捂住。

水刑？

「唔唔唔……」温水浇上去的时候，朴大将又重新进入了他的身体。卢泰愚被呛地咳嗽，结果呛进更多的水。他的手脚和肩膀都被让牢牢按在床上，一点挣扎的余地都没有，只能发出呜咽。

水刑还在持续，窒息感让他的身体本能地出现反应。内壁夹紧，随后开始抽搐，瞬间的刺激让将军直接射进了他的小穴。

一边是被精液填满的快感，一边是窒息感带来的痛苦，白丝下的脚尖绷紧，意识越来越混沌。

「诶，别弄死了。」  
也不知道谁说了句，脸上的毛巾才终于被移走。卢泰愚剧烈地咳嗽起来，试图把肺里和气管呛的水吐出，死里逃生般大口呼吸。

他被拉到另一个身上，坐在挺立的阴茎上。这个人一手揽过他的后背，主动顶弄，房间里立刻传出阵阵浪叫声。

「长官，他背后好多割伤啊。莫非被划还能……」正在操他的人在抚摸后背的时候，摸到了割伤的伤疤。

「只是承锡的癖好吧……不过也可以试试。」

卢泰愚又听到脚步声，一定是去拿刀的。明明应该害怕的，但因为那个药……好奇怪……竟然有些期待。  
后面的割伤都是这三个月留下的，有深有浅，有新有旧。从一开始的痛苦与害怕，到最后已经习惯，甚至产生异常的快感……太不对劲了。

「所以我们刻什么呢？」

「婊子？不行，太普通了……」

「他是前南伪高官，现在被我们按在床上轮，不如……刻个南北统一？」

卢泰愚被操得神志不清，还没听清他们说了什么，耳边就响起四个人的笑声。

「你还真想得出来。」

抽插突然停止，北傀死死搂住他的脖子，让身体不能乱动。随后就是一阵刺痛，甚至能感觉到热乎乎的血正在下流。

「别乱动。」一个北傀警告。

锋利的刀刃隔开白皙的皮肤，能感受到持刀的人正一横一竖划下去，「남북 통일」有很多笔画，刻了大概有两三分钟。

性快感的暂停让痛觉更清晰，卢泰愚咬着嘴唇，眼泪砸到床单上，手也不敢抓挠，只能掐住自己的小臂。

每个字都有四分之一手掌大小，竖着排列刻在肩胛骨下方，一直到了脊背中央。

「操，他居然射了。」

白色的液体喷溅在北傀的小腹上，卢泰愚甚至都没反应过来，痛觉已经转化为快感。

「慢慢享用吧，各位。这是我见过最好的礼物了。」

在朴大将和他的三位下属都操过两遍之后，卢泰愚前后两个小洞已经被精液填满，身上也混杂这他们和自己的精液，还有汗水、泪水。

明明身体已经累得虚脱，喝下去的那杯液体像是强效春药，让他的性欲不减反增。

实在是太累了，出汗太多了……

「嘴巴干了吧？那就再喝点东西。」于是他又被灌了一嘴精液。

「还想要吗？」朴大将在他耳边问了句，虽然后穴还想再被填满，但真的一点力气没有了。再做要昏过去的。

「唔……不想了……太累了……」

结果不知道是哪个北傀用手指抠了抠他的穴口，一瞬间里面兜住的液体也全部倾泻而出，弄得下面一滩水。

「啧，撒谎可不好啊。」  
话是这么说，这四个人也累了，于是他们穿好衣服，整理起领带和衣角。

「啊，你俩就一直看着可不好。给你们玩了。」临走前，朴大将让两个警卫也上去玩玩，虽然这两个人似乎对上男人没什么兴趣。

「怎么，下不去屌啊？试试呗。」

「是，长官！」

四个人走出房间，两个警卫面面相觑了一下，然后自觉地开始脱裤子。  
虽然衬衫早在刻字的时候就被脱了，但短裙和丝袜还在。  
就想象成女人操吧。

卢泰愚已经没力气再配合他们的动作，只能被动地接受着有力的抽插。这两个人的体力比刚才四个北傀军官要好，毕竟是在第一线的警卫……

进去没插几下，那个警卫就彻底沦陷在湿热的小洞里。虽然卢泰愚已经瘫软在床上，呻吟声也越来越轻，但给他带来的快感却是从未有过的。

屋外

已是夜里十一点，朴大将却打电话给李中将，让他现在就来他的官邸。两个人住得不算太远，开车二十分钟就到了。

「长官，晚上好。」

「打扰你了，那么晚叫你过来。」朴大将和他三位下属一起在会客室见了李中将。

「哪里。长官有什么吩咐，随时指示在下。」

其实李中将已经预料到今天夜里朴就会喊他来。只要碰了小猫咪，哪需要三天，操一次就能让人失去判断能力，沦陷在温柔乡里。

「啊，你的礼物非常棒，我呢……我想把他留下。」

李中将闻言一愣，朴大将虽然也有类似的癖好，但都是玩一次就换，无一例外。

这是他完全没有预料到的。  
不，这是该想到的。卢泰愚太惹人喜欢了。

「呃……如果长官喜欢……那……」现在绷出来的假笑一定很难看……该死怎么变成这样了……

「诶呀，开个玩笑，看你紧张的。」朴大家哈哈大笑起来，旁边的几个下属也陪笑。

「诶？」

「我可没兴趣养个南伪在家。」他放下茶杯，收起笑容，开始讲正事。  
「你不用担心，这个统委会，机构都没了，这帮人倒是猖狂起来了。让他们占领南伪的政府也不是领袖的意思，我知道你想干什么，我会帮你的——不过承锡啊，我还是要提醒你，这南伪的地盘可不是什么好地方，这帮暴民可不好治。」

「长官愿意帮忙，在下感激不尽。至于南伪的暴民……哪有镇压不了的暴乱。老百姓吓吓就怕了，他们当年光州，不就是拿军队镇压下去的吗？」

「啊啊，我知道，你说的没错，就是提前跟你讲一下，再有暴乱你也有个心理准备。不过我相信你，没问题的。至于统委会……就先从查他们的那个最舒服的劳改营开始吧！」

鞠躬道谢，还有带来的礼物，送钱，全完事后，两个警卫也正好从房间里出来。

「那个南伪你今天就带走吧，我也没兴趣清理玩具。」

「是，谢谢长官。」

「看你刚才紧张兮兮的样子，呵。那明天见。」

「明天见，长官。」

李中将和陪同他前来的下属一起去卢泰愚那间房，打开门，卢泰愚已经昏厥在床上，一条腿上的白色丝袜被抓破了好几个洞，另外一条丝袜被窝成一个球，上面沾着精液，塞在卢泰愚嘴里。

「啊，真色情呢。」

现在主体思想也不用再背了，好几天没碰他了吧？  
算了算了，让他先休息一阵子吧。

跟着来的下属拿出卢泰愚嘴里的丝袜，给他披了一件袍子，把他横抱起来。三个人一起下楼、上车、回家。

汽车上卢泰愚也没醒，迷迷糊糊地靠在旁边李中将肩上。  
这时他突然意识到，刚才朴大将说想把小猫留下的时候，自己有多紧张……甚至到了后悔的地步。虽然如果长官真的要，他也一定会交出卢泰愚，但……但……心里好害怕。

或许真的是太累，卢泰愚上身一软睡在自己腿上了。

好了，这是第一次也是最后一次，我不会再把你送给别人用了。  
你是我的小猫咪，也永远是我的小猫咪。  
过不了多久，我们就可以在青瓦台的办公室玩了。  
到时候你会很怀念的吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章北傀做个人  
> 还有继续mindfuck酱系酱


	16. 好好活着

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幸运的，罪孽深重的。  
> 他们永远不会原谅自己。  
> 即便他们对这一切的发生根本无能为力。
> 
> 北傀放了哲彦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 即便上面人倒了，酱系酱还是要被mindfuck（悲）

让人把卢泰愚身上洗干净、清理上药，他被送上床的时候已经是凌晨一点四十。李中将搂着昏睡的卢泰愚，关了台灯，舒了口气，然后很快就睡着了。

凌晨四点的时候，他被身边有动静弄醒了，怀里的小猫正在难耐地扭动身体，嘴里发出难受的哼哼声。

「不舒服吗？」一手打开台灯，然后才床上坐起来。卢泰愚面颊潮红，呼吸急促，双腿正在夹被子蹭腿。但他看上去疲惫极了，眼睛也睁不开。

「还……想要……」卢泰愚抓着对方睡衣的一角，有气无力。药效还没有过，但体力根本支撑不住了。他并没有察觉自己已回到李中将家，意识处于混沌中，除了想被填满没有别的感受。

「小猫，你已经回来了，不用再跟他们做了。」李中将摇了摇卢泰愚的肩膀，试图让他清醒，「你已经很累了，喝点水好好休息。」

听到熟悉的声音，卢泰愚努力睁开眼睛，在昏暗的灯光下看到熟悉的人，发了一会儿呆。

「将……军？」

「嗯，你回来了。喝点水。」

连哄带骗地喂卢泰愚喝了点温开水，卢泰愚身体一软倒在床上。  
还是好热。

这他妈是喂了多少药啊。  
刚刚想摸摸脸蛋，卢泰愚竟然凑了过来，还主动搂住了他。或许觉得自己身体凉快一点，或许这里给了他那么一点安全感，可以明显感觉到他的呼吸平缓了许多。

暖暖的小猫贴在自己身上，李中将心里那种不明所以的感觉又出现了，但他早就没兴趣思考这种情绪到底是怎么回事，顺其自然好了。

我想要的东西，终究会手到擒来。

——

对不起永远是最无力的道歉。

崔中将被调查了，一直在精神折磨他的人明明已经没闲工夫管他了，但张世东还是被带到了全斗焕所在的军营。  
北傀真的都是变态和疯子，上面换了人，还依旧要折磨他。

他们只是想看而已。

张世东被带进了一间会见室，里面没有北傀，只有低着头、双手被铐在桌上的全斗焕。  
「阁下……」看到精神憔悴面色惨白的全斗焕，张世东差点跌坐在地上，颤抖地念出这两个字。北傀并没有告诉他前来的目的，只是把他送进来这间狭窄的会见室。  
他踉踉跄跄坐到了全斗焕的对面，看到阁下小臂上的淤青和伤痕，还有被烟头烫黑的小圆。

「对不起阁下，全是我的错……我背叛了你……对不起……」那一瞬间，张世东情绪失控，在全斗焕面前大哭起来。

明明知道自己犯下不可原谅的错误，明明知道这个误会已经不可能再解开，明明知道……再也回不去了。

张世东哭了好久。而全斗焕只是右手动了动，微微抬起头，木讷地看着满脸泪水的张世东，脸上却没有任何表情。

「阁下……求求你说点什么吧……」

即便是被全斗焕骂成叛徒，被吼「你给我滚」，也比面无表情一言不发要好。

「阁下不原谅我也好……我是为了自己活命背叛阁下的混蛋……所以阁下……骂我好了……」

全斗焕努力辨识着面前的人。  
很熟悉的一张脸。圆圆的眼镜，嘟嘟的脸，还有恭敬的说话方式。  
三个月的折磨，他的思维已经彻底混乱了。昏天黑地，求死不得。  
他甚至开始怀疑这段记忆是不是自己的。

张世东看到全斗焕眼里的迷茫。  
他害怕起来。  
如果全斗焕只是不想原谅他，才不跟他讲话，才面无表情不愿看他，那还好。  
然而这双眼神是如此空洞，像是不能聚焦一样黯淡无神。

是不是……总统已经不认识他了？已经被折磨得神志不清、意识混乱了？

然而全斗焕在努力地回忆。  
穿过被暴雪覆盖住的伤痛，再往前——回到汉城，会的青瓦台。

「阁下，这是这个月安企部的报告。」那个对他微微鞠躬，做事认真又谦逊的……  
诶，就是这个人吧？  
叫什么来着的？

「世……东？」他轻声试探道。  
心里唯一的感觉就是，这至少是个安全的人，不是北傀。

张世东听到自己名字时一愣，立刻停止抽泣，惊讶地抬头望着全斗焕。

「阁下，我是张世东。」他伸出手握住全斗焕刚刚动了动的右手，又重复了一遍，「阁下，是我。」

只是能被认出来，就已经很欣慰了。

突然铁门从外面被打开，两个北傀进来把张世东拖走了。  
看到北傀全斗焕下意识地缩了缩，但没有放开张世东的手。张世东被拉走的时候，全斗焕还用被铐着的手死死拽着他的袖子，就好像抓住救命稻草一样。

「阁下，对不起！」他听见张世东在走廊的道歉。

然后记忆又拼凑了一小块。  
是关于世东的「背叛」。

「我原谅你……我知道……你是被迫的……世东。」

可说出这句话的时候，张世东早就被带到了十几米开外。空荡荡的会见室里，除了他，再也没人听到了。

张世东被送回了劳改营，几个北傀军官凑到一块儿。

「上面又有新的安排了？崔将军现在还有闲情逸致管这个？」  
「当然不是崔将军，他现在被李将军反咬一口，说他知情不报勾结南伪，正在调查呢。」  
「统委会那帮人功高盖主吧。」  
「谁知道，上面斗得厉害呢。南伪那么大一块地盘，谁不想去？」  
「诶，所以话说回来，崔将军都不管事了，还要继续折腾安企部那个张世东？我看他已经够惨了。」  
「也是上面下的令啊。每个月让他们俩见一次，见完就把全斗焕往死里整，让他以后一看到安企部那个就条件反射地害怕。」  
「然后始终不告诉张世东到底怎么回事……哪位长官想出来的，哈哈哈哈哈哈，真他妈有意思。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈，这不是那个……巴普洛夫的实验吗？」  
「都有狗呢！」  
「太缺德啦你。」

————

卢泰愚睡到第二天中午才醒。  
药效终于过了。觉得浑身酸痛，四肢无力，后面疼得要死，应该是肿起来了。  
他都记不得昨天到底多少人操了他。记忆十分混乱，但有一点却是清楚的。他主动搂着李中将睡的，因为对方身上凉凉的，而且抱着能让自己安心。  
这是对施暴者产生感情了吗？明明是他把自己当成礼物送给他的变态上司，来性贿赂的。

他靠在床头发呆，直到房门被笑意盈盈的李中将打开。

「小猫醒啦？真能睡。」他走过来坐在床沿，揉了揉卢泰愚乱糟糟的头发。

他很开心。第一次见到他这么开心。  
所以性贿赂是成功了吗？

「不仅是崔中将，统委会的几个骨干成员都被正式调查了。知情不报、勾结南伪……妄图颠覆。」

「诶？」

「随便扣的帽子罢了。当然，这都给感谢朴大将帮忙了。不过，谁叫他们藏了那么多南伪，而且的确有瞒报的情况。夸大再扭曲，你们不也喜欢这么干吗？」

卢泰愚点了点头，「嗯。」

「这种调查，走个形式罢了，说你是什么就一定是什么，否则上面不搬起石头砸自己的脚吗。好了，跟我去趟医院吧。」

卢泰愚并不知道去医院干什么，但他已经习惯了，什么都不问，服从命令就行。  
换好衣服后他跟着李中将下楼，小腿很没力气，每走一步后面都疼。不过他早习惯了这种感觉，疼也只能忍着。

他们一起上了车，坐下的时候他如释重负般舒了口气，终于能休息一下了。下楼梯的时候真的太疼了。

他们到了医院，是军队的医院，进门后几乎所有人都和身前的李中将敬礼，最后他们停在一间单人病房的门口。

「后天美国最后一批撤侨的飞机，反正这事全权归我管，我让你这个亲戚跟着去美国，直飞纽约。你跟他道个别吧。」  
卢泰愚听了一愣，有些诧异地眨了眨眼睛。  
「诶？」  
「我不是说了吗？只要你好好完成这个任务回来，我就放了他。」  
卢泰愚整个人傻掉了，再加上昨天被灌了一肚子怪药，现在还是处于懵懵的状态。

他被李中将拉进了病房。里面的朴哲彦正坐在床沿发呆，看到卢泰愚的时候一下子跳了起来，连旁边的北傀都没有注意到，激动地喊了声大哥。

「哲……哲彦？」卢泰愚过去伸手碰了碰哲彦的脸，确认自己没在做梦。虽然每一两个星期就会打电话，但面对面确认对方平安的时候，心里的那块石头才落了地。

他这时才反应过来刚才李中将说的话。他扭头望去，中将对他点了点头。

「哲彦你可以离开了……」卢泰愚紧紧抱住不知道发生什么的朴哲彦，拍着他的背，「你可以离开半岛了……」

离开……半岛？

朴哲彦愣了愣，刚才大哥进来的时候看上去好憔悴。无论是脸色还是眼神，就连刚刚走过来搂住自己的时候，也似乎是强撑着，根本站不稳。

「大哥……不是……我……」

他想起那些北傀们的闲言碎语。  
说卢泰愚是将军家养的婊子，还被带到训练场上轮……还会浪叫。

「对不起大哥……全是我的错……我害的……都是我害的……」这三个月积累的情绪一下子全都爆发出来，朴哲彦哭得撕心裂肺，尤其是被卢泰愚这样搂着的时候。

一直都是大哥在保护我。  
一直都是。

「不要……大哥……我不要走……」

他在医院也听到关于卢泰愚身后这位李将军的传闻。  
喜欢把人折磨致死，一般人没几天就会以非常血腥的方式惨死在他家里。  
二楼楼梯口右拐的房间。  
就是他当时被轮奸的地方。  
卢泰愚现在就跟着这种人住在一起。他看上去如此虚弱无助，却还在自己面前撑着，故作坚强。  
大哥一定也很害怕……

「哲彦，没事的，大哥能照顾好自己，听话，离开这里。」两个人坐在床沿，卢泰愚拍哲彦的背来安抚哭泣的他。  
「到了美国之后你先去找许和平许三守，他们应该在夏威夷。」

「纸和笔给你。」  
后面的李中将接过护士送来的便签纸和水笔，递给卢泰愚。卢泰愚说了声谢谢后，将军就走到窗边背对着他们，护士带上门离开了。

「这是他俩的电话号码，这是住址……还有这个密码。」卢泰愚在纸上写了三串数字，最底下一串带着大小写字母还有数字。

朴哲彦知道卢泰愚在美国有大额存款，虽然不是以他的名义开户，但钱全是他的，走一定的流程就能取现。青瓦台很多人都有境外账户，当年朴总统不是在瑞士银行都有钱吗。

「他们会帮你……我想会的，因为有个流程还挺麻烦，当时一心会是一起……哎你知道。不过你不用担心，虽然我觉得他们也不是这种人。反正，只有用这个密码才能激活取现。」  
「把账户里的钱转到你名下，足够你下半辈子衣食无忧。找地方买个房子，过你想过的生活。总之……好好活下去，不要再惦记我了。」

朴哲彦还在抽泣，反反复复说我不要离开大哥。  
他们都清楚，如果哲彦真的能跟着美国人离开，这一别就是永别。

「答应我好吗，连我那份一起，好好活下去。」

哲彦的手扯着床单，眼泪还在往腿上砸。

「都是我的错……对不起……」

「哲彦，是我对不起你，连累到你。别说这些了，答应大哥，好吗？好好活着，别再想我了。」

朴哲彦痛苦地回了一个好。  
自己憧憬的大哥，为了自己做到这一步……

「嗯，说好了啊，要好好活下去。」

卢泰愚在朴哲彦的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻，然后对他挤出一个微笑。

窗边的李中将走过来，最后提醒了一下。  
「待会儿会有人接你走，按照他们说的做就行。到了美国之后，除了刚才他跟你讲的那两个许什么什么的人以外，不允许向任何人透露你是从半岛上回来的。」  
下一句威胁的话他都不用说出来，朴哲彦立刻心领神会。  
「我明白了。」

那一刻，卢泰愚如释重负，最后又看了一眼哲彦。

永别了啊，哲彦。

他对李将军露出一个让他一辈子都忘不掉的笑容。与打电话时温和的笑所不同的，属于他的笑容。

「将军，我们回去吧。」

他从来没有见过那么美的笑。  
美好而真实。

回去的时候，卢泰愚又睡着了，身体倾斜，靠在自己身上。  
现在他也走了，你就什么也不用担心了。以后你看着我一个人就好了，可爱的小猫咪。  
我们有大把的时间可以发展关系。

————

夏威夷 许三守家

两个月前，和平工作调动，主动申请到了夏威夷，和许三守住在一起。  
晚年新闻又在播报半岛消息。许和平背过身洗晚餐盘，三守从冰箱里倒了两杯清酒。  
「夏威夷时间今天上午九点，我国最后一批侨民已从半岛撤回，抵达纽约。」  
哗啦哗啦的水声盖过电视里记者采访归国美国公民的声音，许和平拿着一个盘子顿了好久。  
「和平，你没事吧？」  
「诶……哦，我没事。」  
他们同时想起来两天前的一则新闻，说是有人从釜山港往日本方向游泳，试图逃离半岛，但被海岸警卫队当场抓获。讯问后交代是要游到日本，然后就被朝鲜当局枪决了。  
他还活着吗？

这时传来门铃的声音，有人在大门口，许三守放下酒杯过去开门。  
「和平！」  
听到开门声后，就听见许三守很着急地喊了自己。  
「来了。」  
用毛巾擦了擦手，然后和平被面前的情景惊呆了。

朴哲彦穿着米色的大衣，提一个黑色行李箱，看上去穿得整整齐齐，眼神却恍惚无光。

「朴……朴哲彦？」两个人都不敢相信能在美国遇到曾经的同事，虽然接触不多关系也一般，但到了这个份上，该放下的早放下了。  
在北傀的单人病房里待了三个月，现在看到了除北傀和卢泰愚以外的其他人，还是以前认识的，朴哲彦有点在梦中的感觉。  
「好了好了，你先坐会儿，喝点水。」许三守把他带到沙发上坐下，茶几上放着水壶，一边倒水一边问，「你是才从那边回来的？」

朴哲彦点了点头，从上飞机到站在许三守家门口，他都有一种不真实感。而现在看见了以前的老同事，不真实感变成了强烈的真实感——他逃离半岛了。

「是……」接过许三守递过来的杯子，哲彦说话带着颤音。  
「我的错……都是我的错……」

「到底发生什么了，你说出来心里也好受点。」

朴哲彦点点头，但说得语无伦次，说一半就开始哭。他讲了大概有半个小时，两个人从只言片语中大概拼接了故事的全貌。

本来他们都不喜欢卢泰愚的，听完之后觉得卢长官这人也挺好的。  
危难之中才能暴露人性，他居然会做到这一步。

「我根本……不配活下来的……」最后朴哲彦盯着天花板，摇了摇头。

「朴哲彦。」坐在他另一侧的许和平正色道，「卢长官做这些，都是为了让你能在美国好好活下去，希望你开始新的正常的生活。明天我帮你去处理财产的事，你应该有一串密码，不用告诉我，你自己知道就行。之后呢，找个喜欢的地方住下，最好再找个工作，转移一下注意力——当然你没想好这些之前……」  
「就先住我们这儿。」许三守说，然后拍了拍他的肩膀，「要不你先去那间卧室休息吧，换洗的衣服我这儿也有。」  
朴哲彦抹了抹眼泪，点点头，「谢谢你们。」

和平突然想到了什么，在朴哲彦起身前问道。  
「那个……你有听到关于……阁下的消息吗？」  
朴哲彦顿了顿，对许和平点了点头，却又欲言又止。  
「你说，没事。」两个人此时都很紧张。

「这都是我在病房听到的闲言碎语……可能不是真的……」  
「没事，说吧。」  
「北傀们说……因为得知阁下怕狗，就让狗……那个了……阁下。然后他们还把阁下送到军队最底层……作……慰劳。」朴哲彦吞吞吐吐地说了出来，他当时在病房听见这些整个人也是震惊的。

许和平和许三守坐在沙发上，听完全都呆住了，一动不动。  
虽然朴哲彦再三强调这只是病房隔着门听见的闲言碎语，但回想起全斗焕那个电话，还有刚刚朴哲彦跟他们哭着说的那些事情——他们肯定北傀干的出这种事情。

幸运的，也是罪孽深重的。  
他们永远原谅不了自己。

可他们又能改变什么呢？


	17. 转折

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原来朴大将是把烫手山芋扔给了自己。  
> 南伪的暴民都是不怕死的吗？  
> 还真是后悔接了这个地方。
> 
> 圣诞节到了。  
> 可是一个人的圣诞节算什么东西啊。  
> 大哥……你还活着吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 世界线大转折，带韩光复在望（当然这文是没有逻辑的）  
> 北傀李将军在做个人和不是人之间反复横跳，但毕竟北傀都是工具人）

1986.7

汉城 青瓦台

接手韩半岛后不久，李中将升了陆军上将，把办公室设在了青瓦台。  
卢泰愚被带进总统办公室的时候，在门口停下脚步。他环视四周，除了总统椅边换成了朝鲜的国旗，其他陈设没有一丝改变。  
熟悉的黑色沙发，熟悉的办公桌，只是换了人坐庄。

「很怀念吧，小猫？」

自己也曾穿着军装，在这间办公室，第一次喊全斗焕「阁下」。  
当然还有更过分的。

「嗯。」

「过来。」  
他们都记得，之前有一次做的时候，将军说以后要和他在青瓦台的总统椅上做。  
卢泰愚微笑着走过来，乖巧地绕到办公桌后，颔首和坐在椅子上的将军对视。

「你当年怎么服侍他，就怎么来服侍我——还有，喊我阁下。」诸事皆顺，自从养了南伪小猫咪，连工作和升迁都顺利得不得了。

「好，阁下。」  
卢泰愚跪在他面前，解开裤链，用嘴把阴茎含硬后，就环着对方的肩膀坐在了翘起的鸡巴上。

南伪喊总统阁下，不知道为什么，总有种色情的味道，尤其是做的时候喊出来。

卢泰愚上下骑乘的时候喊得也十分放荡，没有刻意压低音量。

「你当时也这么喊？不怕被外面听到吗？」穿着衬衫和领带被干，这还是全斗焕的癖好。将军一手划过敏感的脊背，一手扯着他的领带问。

「嗯……就是要让……他听到啊。」

「他？」

「张世东……嗯呃……」

李将军笑了出来，本来以为朝鲜高官的私生活已经很腐化无底线了，没想到这帮南伪就在青瓦台里直接互相乱搞。

卢泰愚扭了扭腰，按着骑乘的节奏夹紧内壁，然后舔舐对方的侧颈、主动接吻——就像那时一样。

变味的友谊，有目的的性爱，混乱的感情。从陆士时期就……

做完后将军还搂着他不放开。  
和斗焕在这个座位上第一次做的情形也是一模一样呢。全将军迟迟不肯放手，把他搂在怀里，说些不着边的话。

身体和权力一同带来的高潮。

「他也射进去吗？」将军拔出阴茎的时候，精液从小洞溢出来些许。

「嗯，之后我要去洗手间……自己弄干净。」

「自己抠自己？不会再抠出感觉吧？」将军把手指伸进卢泰愚潮湿的小穴，故意剐蹭敏感的内壁，他能感受到身上人的颤抖。

「嗯……阁下……」

拿出沾着自己精液的手指，伸进卢泰愚微张的小嘴。卢泰愚乖巧地吞吐吮吸起来，就像馋精液的婊子。

「真可爱——诶，对了，你不说我要忘了。给你个小奖励，这个张世东，你想怎么处置？」

卢泰愚沉默了许久。短短一年发生了这么多事，虽然不堪回首，但有一点是确定的——他的心里已经没有了全斗焕的位置，也接受了一二一二后两个人的关系彻底扭曲变质的事实。只要哲彦在美国好好生活，也就安心了。

情场上和官场上的博弈和斗争早就结束了，早就没有再恨张世东的理由。

「无论如何，小猫你那么讨厌他，把他扔在那个劳改营实在便宜他了。」

「将军想怎么处置他就怎么处置他吧。」卢泰愚的声音还带着些鼻音，「反正……他怎么样我都无所谓。」

「真没想到你这家伙还那么善良啊。」将军笑笑，把卢泰愚从身上放下，欣赏了一会儿红扑扑的脸蛋，「怪不得他们都喜欢你。——好了你回去吧，釜山那帮学生又闹事了。」

听到学生闹事，卢泰愚一怔，心里又有点不是滋味。

「很好笑吧，无论是你们的政府，还是我们的政府，这帮学生都要跳出来反对——跟政府有仇似的。」

从来没有处理过学生运动的北傀，除了拿警察军队暴力镇压，还能想出什么方法呢？不过我们不也一样吗，空输部队一个个派，国军荷枪实弹地对着不要命的暴徒。五十步笑百步罢了。

「是啊，都是不要命的年轻人，轻易就被人煽动——吓吓就好了。」

「没错。啊话说回来，我看你们当年那招也挺好用，把主体思想小册子塞进学生领袖家里。」将军回头盯着椅子背后的韩国国徽，「至于现在嘛……」

有时候事情真的没那么简单。卢泰愚预感，北傀的镇压很可能带来更严重的反抗，骚乱扩大、蔓延，甚至侵袭到北边。

不过他当然不会说出来。

\-----

某军营 会见室

张世东每隔一个月就会被劳改营的人带到全斗焕所在的军营。连着四个月了，他亲眼看到全斗焕的精神状态越来越糟糕，从一开始还能叫出他的名字、拉住他的袖子，到现在已经语无伦次，连他自己叫什么都不知道了。

最糟糕的是，全斗焕非常害怕见到自己，是被强行押进会见室，绑着手脚不让走的。  
这一次全斗焕只是重复着「放过我」「我不要见到你啊」这两句话，张世东说什么他都不再回了。  
眼睁睁地看着阁下在自己面前一点点坏掉，还没有理由地惧怕自己——张世东被带走的时候双腿发软，被北傀拖回劳改营。

「你以后还想见他吗？」劳改营里北傀长官模样的人问垂着脑袋、眼神空洞的张世东，「如果你不想见，以后就再也别见了。」

脑海里出现全斗焕恐惧的眼神，就像见了鬼一样。

「我不见了。」他果断地回答道。阁下迟早被折磨致死，或许还是处于某种自私的理由，张世东也不想让自己这么痛苦下去。

「好。有件事需要告诉你，之前你见过的崔中将，已经因为勾结南伪、妄图颠覆被判了死刑，所以对你的处理也有了变化。你会被转移到汉城监狱听候发落。」

「有个小道消息我想你会感兴趣的。如今在你们南伪原领土管事的李将军，非常宠爱你的那位老同事——我想你知道是谁了。」

果然在什么地方什么处境都能混的如鱼得水，卢前辈。

「所以很有可能……将军会让他决定对你的惩罚。」

张世东突然觉得释然了。是啊，卢泰愚恨我。

所以尽情惩罚吧，最好让我痛苦得生不如死，这样至少能减轻一点对阁下的负罪感。虽然仔细一想，这还是自私的自我安慰。

算了，反正我和阁下都会死在北傀的冰天雪地里。

我们之间的恩怨也早就毫无意义了。不过无所谓啦，卢前辈，祝你好运。

然后经过了好几个月。他被关押在汉城，重刑犯的监狱。里面都是没几个星期就被执行枪决的犯人。  
每天都有法警来监狱里拖人。有的人吼得撕心裂肺，有的双腿发软一步都走不动，但还有人喊着大韩民国万岁，然后从容赴死。  
外面发生了什么张世东无从得知，但可以确定的是，北傀在韩国的统治并不稳定。每一天都在发生反抗。  
可是这跟他已经没关系了。

他甚至开始希望哪一天，经过的法警喊了他的名字，把他带走。  
可直到树叶变黄脱落，汉城开始下雪，「惩罚」依旧是悬而未决。  
原来等待也是一种折磨。

————

1986.12 美国 夏威夷

朴哲彦用卢泰愚在美国的巨额存款买了套两层小楼，离许三守家两个街区。他找了工作，每天主动加班用工作来麻痹自己，可只要一回家躺在床上，满脑子都是离别那天大哥憔悴的样子。

圣诞节快到了。

用微波炉热一热买回来的快餐，倒一杯牛奶，随随便便的周六午餐。  
他每天都关注半岛的新闻，祈祷着大哥还活着。

为了避免世界大战，避免两个阵营直接冲突，大国们竟已经达成一致，对半岛持观望状态。

置身事外的人们，把这些当作饭后谈资，偶尔会说几句同情的话，无关痛痒，仅此罢了。

前几天有个特大新闻，不知道什么人拍了一张釜山街景，也不知道是怎么传出来的。  
照片里的城区就像刚刚打过仗，燃烧的楼房、路面的横尸，还有远处有些模糊的坦克。

学生运动、暴动、市民军，熟悉的元素。

他还在新闻里看到了当时和卢泰愚一起走进病房的李将军。  
接手韩半岛之后，暴力镇压学运、市民，结果引起了蔓延好几个城市的反抗运动。  
不过他做得比当年全斗焕他们更过。二话不说调集军队，把手无寸铁的民众围住，只进行一次喊话，就对没有散开的人实弹射击。

反抗带来镇压，暴力的镇压导致更激烈的反抗。

有没有反抗军，反抗能不能成功，大韩能不能光复，对朴哲彦来说都不重要了。

大哥再也回不来了。

如果北傀能稳住局势，李将军镇压住这些暴动，他永远不可能放走卢泰愚——虽然那时在病房只是偷偷瞟了一眼，但那个男人眼里恐怖而疯狂的热忱，对大哥的怪异的眼神，露出不可描述的爱意。  
而如果反抗能够成功，卢泰愚可能更惨，死在炮火之中，或是跟着北魁陪葬。  
无论是哪个结局，都是他不愿看到的。对不起，大哥……都是我的错。

——

汉城 青瓦台

以前一直有件事李将军没弄懂。军队占领韩半岛后，多少人为了管理这个新地盘挤破脑袋，统委会、军方高层、还有党内高官。但朴大将作为领袖最信任的人之一，竟然把这个机会拱手让出。与其通过他，直接控制不是更好吗？

现在他明白了。那天晚上朴大将对他说的话都应验了。  
他根本不会处理这种市民暴动。  
一点都不会。  
朴大将是把烫手山芋扔给了他，还卖了一个大人情。

暴乱愈演愈烈，还在向周边城市蔓延，而李将军请示上面得到的答复永远是一样的。

「李承锡啊，你是军队调不动嘛？你要是人手不够，我请示领袖再派军队过来啊。」  
「再闹事再游行就开枪杀，哪那么多废话啊？你是同情南伪吗？」

你们会杀你们来啊！下令让士兵开枪连一个少尉都会！

下属也都是废物，除了和上面出一样的主意以外，什么都不知道，就会一个劲的附和。

「南伪当年怎么把光州压下去的，我们就压不下去？他们空输部队不也开枪了吗！」  
「杀鸡儆猴杀鸡儆猴，他妈的学生领袖都杀了两三百了，镇压的时候杀掉的暴民也都上万了，这南伪是都不怕死吗？」

两个进来报告的下属也什么都回答不上来，但有一个颤颤巍巍抬头，欲言又止。  
「有话就说。」  
「将军要不要……试着和他们……谈判？」说完他就被旁边的同事瞪了一眼。

「呵，他们的诉求是让我们滚出韩半岛。」将军已经不想发火了，冷笑了一声，让他们俩离开。要么是附和，要么是这种荒诞的主意。

就像光州市民的诉求是全斗焕下台，怎么可能有谈判的余地呢。

——汉城 李将军官邸——

和将军进青瓦台的时候，卢泰愚天真地以为自己的噩梦可以结束了。  
虽然可能一辈子留在北傀，留着这个疯子身边，承受没有理由的殴打和暴力变态的性爱，但这些至少都在他的身体和心理能够承受的范围之中。  
他知道青瓦台的那些高官们，他的老同事们比他惨的多了去。  
至于活下去的理由……反正他不想死。

但自从南边接连不断的暴动开始，一次次的镇压都失败，釜山、大邱乃至汉城周围，日以继夜的枪声炮声响起，对他的折磨又重新开始了。

曾经将军家里有人悄悄告诉卢泰愚，自从将军和卢泰愚一起睡了之后，将军整个人像变了一样，隔几天要折磨死人的癖好都改了。  
以前每天早上他都要提前起来，听听绝望的惨叫声再去上班，后来也不去了。

而现在，光是处理暴乱就已经焦头烂额的李将军，当然没时间再搞这些变态小活动。  
但取而代之的，是晚上回来，在卢泰愚身上变本加厉地发泄负面情绪。

人是不会变的。  
变态永远是变态。

「呜呜呜……求求你……不要打了……」

卢泰愚捂着肚子缩在在床脚。肩膀上、背上、膝盖和小腿上，全是淤青和伤痕。

「你不是说杀鸡儆猴就好了吗？」

将军扯着卢泰愚的头发，把他拽到床边地毯的中央，然后把脚踩在他的腰上。

「我……我也不知道……」

「其实你心里很开心是不是啊？」他使了使劲，落在腰部的力量像要把肋骨踩断。

「没有……没有……」卢泰愚拼命否认，事实上他真没这么希望。他甚至希望这些暴动能够平息，将军恢复成刚刚入主青瓦台时的样子，能不要这样拿他撒气、折磨他。

「南伪都不要命的是吧？——手给我拿开。」用鞋尖踢了踢卢泰愚捂着肚子的手臂，卢泰愚颤抖着收回手。刚刚才被踹了肚子，疼得想把晚上吃的东西都吐出来，现在又来吗……

「都是我的错……是我的错……求求你不要再……唔！」  
腹部的重击让他痛得想打滚，但在对方脚下根本一动不敢动，甚是连本能的捂肚子的反应都被强行克制住了。  
眼睛早就哭肿了，惨叫伴着哭泣，卢泰愚绝望地求着饶。

他越来越害怕，害怕疼痛，害怕死亡，害怕第二天的到来。  
明明人生已经没什么值得期待了，但也想能够活着。

也不知道哲彦现在过得怎么样了。

快要圣诞节了。

——

1986.12.24 夏威夷 平安夜

圣诞节到处都提前关门，附近饭店全部歇业，忘记买菜的朴哲彦只能在家里吃白米饭。  
邻居们的家灯火通明，彩灯挂在圣诞树上，满街都是人们的欢声笑语。  
整个街区只有他的院子是暗的。因为从不打理，院子杂草丛生，有次长过院墙还被邻居投诉。

打开电视也都是圣诞大采购的新闻，娱乐节目，电视机内电视机外，所有人都很开心。

两年前的圣诞节还是一起过的，是大哥做的菜。大哥厨艺真的很棒，韩国菜、西餐，中餐日料什么的都会。  
吃得肚子都胀了。

只吃白饭没味道啊。

「大哥……你陪陪我好不好……」  
他关掉了电视，一个人趴在桌上抽泣起来。

现在韩半岛那么乱，那个疯子是不是又要折腾你了……

相隔两个街区的三守家

饭后的二许哪儿都没去，靠在客厅沙发上，开着暖气，身上盖着毯子，一起看了部老电影。

电影里讲的是一位老父亲一个人带大两个叛逆儿子的故事。父子关系并不好，所以儿子们成年之后立刻离开了父亲，开始自己的生活，很少回家探望。  
当了父亲之后，他们才感受到当年父亲的爱与付出，想去看完父亲并道谢的时候，父亲已经得了老年痴呆，谁都不认识了。

「哎，太可怜了。」三守摇了摇头，看看时钟，十一点五十五。「诶，好饿，我把晚上没吃完的鸡翅热一下吧。」

「夜里吃鸡翅，你也不怕长胖啊？」话是这么说，和平还是跟着三守进了厨房，从冰箱里拿了两盒酸奶。

「没和平你脸胖。」许三守故意捏了捏和平的脸，和平也没躲开，叉着腰像看小孩一样看他。

两个人把鸡翅和酸奶带到客厅，放在茶几上，电视机上是刚刚那个电影的演员表。

夏威夷的冬天不会下雪，这样的圣诞节总觉得少了点什么。

啃鸡翅的时候，听见隔壁邻居家的狗叫了好几声。因为狗在院子里，所以听得见声音。

他们不约而同地想到了一件事，哲彦那天晚上告诉他们的「闲言碎语」。  
而他们二人在许多事情上都非常有默契，这次也不例外。

在邻家犬吠声中，安静地吃掉鸡翅，喝完酸奶，洗漱睡觉了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大概要放猫奴了（）  
> 大家的HE快要来了！！


	18. 动摇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只是你没有意识到，不愿意承认罢了。  
> 用你扭曲的方式，表达对他的爱，然后在心底希冀他的回应。  
> 而他给你的回应只是出自对你的恐惧，产生的本能反应。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李将军还阳失败，下一章才能还
> 
> 我是学法的不是学医的，不知道人类身体构造，也不知道伤了肺到底会咋样，全是靠百度得到的知识。  
> 罢辽罢辽，皇文要什么逻辑，角色本质上都是纸片人（）
> 
> 猫奴，惨。

身上疼得根本睡不着觉，躺在发泄完的北傀身边，他的手还搭在自己肩胛骨下被刻字的伤口处。

已经是半年多之前的事情了。哲彦被放走后没几天，他又被将军强要了。将军扒掉他的上衣，把他按在床上，看到他背上的四个字时骂了一句。

「操，他们瞎刻了什么东西，蠢死了。」

卢泰愚还没反应过来，就听见金属碰撞的声音，然后脊背处传来一阵刺痛。一开始的伤口尚未完全愈合，又被划开新的口子，因为上身被抵在床上，连动都动不了，只能无助地流眼泪。

那次他划了好久，划到后背那块已经麻木了，不过还是没盖得住那四个字。

「将军……唔……下次再……弄……好不好……」看着手指上全是小猫的血，将军也有点心软，答应了他。

「好。不过我会把它们全盖住的。」

所以后来有事没事，隔三差五的就要被划。有时候用小刀，有时候是玻璃片，当然用玻璃片是在他心情不好的时候。

直到李将军升上将，入主青瓦台的时候，他才停下来。那时这四个字已经基本看不清了，取而代之的是胡乱刻花的痂痕和长好的新肉。

怎么突然想到这些了……

「叮铃铃——」已经习惯了半夜的来电，又是哪个城市闹暴动了吧。

「喂。」

「将军，大邱周边……」

卢泰愚听不清电话里说了什么，但内容他都能猜到。

自从李将军上个月直接下令对手无寸铁的游行人群开枪，每一天都是反抗与暴动。

挂掉电话后将军坐起身，手扶太阳穴沉默了好久。

「小猫啊，你们当年……他们也这个样子？」他已经是一副无能为力的样子了，推了推身边的卢泰愚。

「我们……也是派军队的……」

答案不是很明了吗。两个人都知道，但都没说出来。反抗的对象，反抗的性质不一样啊。

1987.1.1 平壤

今年春季五月份以前，必须平定韩半岛暴动。这是死命令了。

「你不用顾忌什么，南伪这帮暴民多杀一点也就怕了。里面领头的几个，直接当街枪毙，曝尸三天。」

监狱

崔中将被判了死刑，但基于种种原因，迟迟没有执行，关在平壤的监狱。见过劳动党高层后，李将军专门来找监狱里的崔。

「荣升上将了，恭喜啊。」崔看到了他新的肩章。 

「这都几天了，还没执行呢。」李将军回敬了一句，遣走了跟着的两名卫兵。

「怎么，你满意了？管领韩半岛，把我送上刑场。我说……你脸色怎么那么差，我记得你以前可都是笑意盈盈的。」坐在隔间的小床上，他隔着铁栅栏和李将军说道，「我输了，可你也赢不了，韩半岛乱成那个样子——他们给你下最后期限了吧？半年？三个月？」

李将军沉默不语，继续按照这个方式处理暴动，只会造成更加严重的后果。但他不知道该怎么办，没人知道怎么办。

「就我在监狱里得知的情况，釜山、大邱……还有你们汉城周围，都不怎么太平吧。统委会之前不是没有考虑过这种情况，我们对南伪的了解可比你们深入。暴乱一旦发生，必须尽可能控制在最小的范围内，南伪政府最清楚这一点。说到南伪……你不会还养着那个南伪吧？」

李将军抱着手臂默不作声，没有否认。

「那就是默认了吧。你是不是……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……是不是经常觉得……哈哈哈哈哈哈……」刚刚还一本正经谈论韩半岛局势的崔中将顿时笑得前仰后合、快喘不过气了。

「你发什么疯呢？」李将军面无表情地听他狂笑，等他终于缓过气，问，「觉得什么啊？」

「你是不是看到那个南伪心里就有股奇怪的感觉？」作为前统一委员会的主管人员，崔中将接触过许多被捕的南韩特务。为了突破他们的心理防线，除了肉体上的折磨，精神折磨也不可或缺。他很擅长看透人心、找到软肋，然后挑拨离间、挑战人性——就像他对张世东做的那样。

虽然很讨厌崔中将这种一切尽在掌握中的眼神，但也确实给他说准了。小猫舔他的时候，叫出来的时候，尤其是事后相拥温存的时候，那股感觉极为强烈。

「这就是爱啊。你爱这个南伪，得到了身体，又想得到他的心。」监狱里坐着的崔中将用怜悯的眼神看着他，就好像坐在监狱里的人是李将军而不是自己。「不要再把这种情绪简化成占有欲或者征服欲了——你想得到同等的感情不是吗？你希望那个南伪也爱你，心里只有你，可这永远不可能。就算你杀光了他身边所有人，他对你也只是怕和恨而已。」

李将军被一下子说蒙了。爱？怎么可能。

「你根本不懂人心，不知道怎么去爱别人，更没有本事让别人爱你。」

「你……你在这说什么胡话呢？」李将军不由自主地提高音量，他从来没想过自己对卢泰愚会是这种荒谬的情感。他不过是拿来泄欲的工具，偶尔能陪着玩玩的宠物罢了。

「我在不在说胡话，李将军心里清楚。当然我猜你现在忙得不可开交，也没时间操心这些儿女情长的事。不过真的到了那个份上，李承锡啊，你会做出你死都想不到的决定的。」

「什么决定……简直……」

「不过有一点我一直佩服你，能在上司面前阿谀奉承，左右逢源，明明南边都乱成这样了，还能忽悠老家伙们让你继续留在青瓦台。」崔中将打断了他断断续续的反驳，「我也是惨，自以为可以玩弄人性，却没料到你能用那么下作的方式收买了朴大将——不过话又说回来，朴将军也只是把烫手山芋扔给你罢了。算了算了，跟我一个要死的人没什么关系了。之前我一直觉得亲手撕裂全斗焕张世东两个人的关系这事儿很有意思，现在才发现……你更有意思。」

「虽然我没这个机会。但若是能亲眼看见你终于察觉到自己爱上那个南伪，而那南伪已经死了的时候——你那痛苦懊悔绝望的样子——可不比看那张世东跪在雪地里哭更有意思？哎，可惜了，太可惜了。」

「你是在监狱里被关出精神病了是吧？」

「他既然能在你身边待那么久，我猜——乖顺、绝对服从，还有经常表现出一副惨样来满足你的施暴欲。不过这样的人啊，对任何人都可以这么做，给他权力的人，给他任何好处的人，你永远不会是他的唯一。」崔中将继续说道，然后笑着摇了摇头，「而与此同时你又那么爱他，说到底被玩弄的人是你。」

他还说了很多疯话，外人眼里将死之人的疯话，但李将军清楚地知道他在说什么。他总能看透人性，知道一个人心里最脆弱的地方在哪，就像某种天赋。

我爱小猫吗？囚禁他、伤害他，听他惨叫、求饶，看他满身伤痕可怜兮兮的样子——「爱」要是这种东西，这个世界上根本没人会称颂会追求这种情感。

「只是你没有意识到，不愿意承认罢了。用你扭曲的方式，表达对他的爱，然后在心底希冀他的回应。而他给你的回应只是出自对你的恐惧，产生的本能反应。」

直到离开监狱的时候，他的脑子里还萦绕着这些话。

当然，现在根本不是想这种事情的时候。五个月内，必须平定韩半岛动乱，否则一切就都完了。

——

第二个冬天如期而至，朝鲜又下起了大雪。

曾经站在国家顶端的大总统，现在就像一个被玩坏的玩具，没人关心没有在乎，被丢在劳军所的角落。他躲在脏兮兮的棉被里，身体蜷缩试图取暖，但根本不能阻止寒意侵袭身体和大脑。

已经思维混乱了。虽然不再被逼着和张世东见面，不会再因此挨打挨狗操，但……一切都不对劲了。他开始怀疑自己到底有没有当过韩国总统，自我意识越来越模糊。他觉得自己应该是认识那个人的，超越「认识」的，但他破碎记忆中的一切……会不会只是一场梦呢？

「你一直都是我们的玩具，居然还在做当了南伪总统的梦，哈哈哈太好笑了！」有几个人来干他的时候笑嘻嘻地对他说，「梦里的人是不是要喊你阁下啊？」

都是……梦吗？

梦里真好。温暖的房间，暖和的被炉，缠绵之后相拥而眠。即便天寒地冻、大雪纷飞，也不觉得可怕。没有人欺负他，没有人伤害他，他们还尊敬地喊自己阁下。

可能真是梦吧。如果不是梦，为什么会看不清下属们的脸，为什么会叫不出他们的名字呢……因为根本就是不曾发生的事吧。

「诶呀，哭了呢。」

要是死了就能去那个梦里就好了。

\-----

1987.3

市民暴动蔓延至整个韩半岛，甚至有好几个军营内部发生叛乱，帮助市民占领了警察局、当地政府。尤其是被改编的韩国军人，继五共政权之后，第二次把枪口对准自己的同胞。

「难道你们不想让北傀们滚出去吗！你们要为北傀而战吗？」最大的一次军队暴乱发生在釜山，被市民军首领几句话就煽动的韩国军人直接向他们的朝鲜长官开火。当然这遭到了血腥镇压与报复，在中央委员会授意下李将军下令杀了五万多人。

现在李将军被美国列入了反人类名单。

这三个月的虐待更是变本加厉。不仅是拳打脚踢，卢泰愚还经常掐脖子掐到眼球外凸甚至失禁。背后四个字早就被划得看不清了，但一想起现在的局势，再想到那四个字，将军就更是气不打一处来。

「全国统一……呵，统一。」

背后布满鲜血的卢泰愚已经意识不清了，脖子上还是刚刚被掐出的红印。这次被掐的时间格外长，力度之大让他根本无法吸进一点氧气。他本能地摸着脖子使劲咳嗽，身体缩在地板上抽搐。

「南伪变成什么样你不是很无所谓吗？」将军一把拉住卢泰愚的头发，强行把上身拖起来，「我告诉你我杀了那些人，你不是一点都不在意吗？」

「唔……和我……没关系……」卢泰愚断断续续地回答。

「是啊，你都不在意，你一个青瓦台高官都不在乎，那他们到底是为了什么能那么疯狂啊！」李将军已经丧失理智，松开卢泰愚的头发在他身上狠狠跺了一脚，就好像在他身上发泄愤怒会有什么意义一样。

「唔啊！」这次的叫声和以前不太一样，卢泰愚的反应也有点奇怪。没有哭着哀求自己停手，只是身体抖了抖，像是说不出话一样。

「还没死吧？」稍微冷静下来的李将军踢了踢卢泰愚裸露的肩膀，还是没有什么反应，只是抱着身体抖。

——你终于察觉到自己爱上那个南伪，而那南伪已经死了。

开……开什么玩笑……

「咳咳……」脚边的人传来一阵非常响的咳嗽声，然后是粗重的呼吸声，像是喘不过气。

「小猫你……没事吧？」

「咳咳……」李将军惊恐地看见卢泰愚嘴角的血，还有咳出来沾在地板上的血。他曾用各种方式弄死过人，见过各式各样的死法。一般人吐血都是因为伤及内脏，如果不管不顾的话，就离死不远了。

他从来没有这样慌张失措过。

「呃……喘不过气……」卢泰愚绝望地张大口呼吸，窒息感却更加严重。抓着他的裤脚，眼睛上翻。

「小猫……小猫你怎么了……」他跪倒地上摇了摇意识不清的卢泰愚，卢泰愚除了张口吸气已经没有别的反应。

我愣住干什么？要眼睁睁看他死啊？

李将军跌跌撞撞走到门口，扶着门框对手下的人吼，赶紧带他去医院，连自己的声音都在发颤。

「他妈的愣住干什么啊！」

「是！」

昏迷的卢泰愚被抬出房间，带到车库，汽车飞速开往最近的医院。李将军一个人呆站在门口，家里其他人都被他异常的表现吓坏了。

将军不是最喜欢看人惨死了吗？

过了几分钟缓过劲，将军一个人也走到车库。「去医院。」

人生第一次在抢救室外等人。

他根本不能想象卢泰愚死掉后自己的生活。只是一起生活了一年多，自己就已经不可救药地……陷进去了。

直到今天他才开始回想崔中将当时说的那些话。

放走朴哲彦的时候，卢泰愚对自己笑了一下，好像天使一样。虽然根本不是什么天使，政变、平乱、迫害国民，坏事做的也不比自己少。但为什么对他会产生那种奇怪的情绪呢？

「你爱他，也希望他爱你，但这是不可能的。」

是啊，我希望小猫只对我一个人笑。我不是做到了吗？他身边除了我谁也不剩了。

可我真的得到他了吗？

这时手术室的门打开了，主刀还是原来的韩国人，三十多岁的女医生。被几个朝鲜人告知了无数次「一定要救活」否则怎么怎么样，顶着压力做完了手术。

「他怎么样？」将军第一个站起来，急切地问道。

「脱离危险了。一根肋骨断裂刺伤肺部，虽然已经取出，但造成少量的血气胸，需要服用抗生素，住院治疗。」恐怖的南边最高领导人就站在自己面前，如果没救活，后果不堪设想……不过，这种杀人不眨眼的魔鬼竟然会如此担心一个人，也是奇怪。

「等稳定一点，送到汉城最好的医院。」

「长官！」从二楼急匆匆又跑来一个人，「长官，可找到您了……大邱发生连环爆炸，应该是市民军干的……」

不知道为什么，明明是个糟糕透顶的消息，将军却并没有多生气。

至少小猫没死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崔将军才是站在mindfuck顶端的人  
> 但手段不够卑劣（指性贿赂上司）


	19. 再见，我的小猫咪，我最爱的金丝雀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我给你带来了不可磨灭的痛苦，我也还你自由。  
> 祝你后半生幸福。
> 
> 我放你走。
> 
> 直到被乘务员领着上舷梯就坐的时候，卢泰愚都没有意识到发生了什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好，李将军阴间人还阳

1987.4

全都搞砸了啊。

反抗军的战火燃遍韩半岛，平壤加派军队也没能抵挡进攻，反抗的火种已成燎原之势。

「李承锡将军，鉴于您处置南方暴乱不利，先除去您司令官一职，请您回平壤——」青瓦台的办公室里闯进两个身着少将军服的人，其中一个拿着中央委员会签发的新委任状。

「我可没接到上面的通知。」这时办公室的电话响了，接了电话后将军脸色越来越差。

「好，我明白了。」

这办的都是什么事啊。看着这两个人小人得志的样子，又想起自己刚进青瓦台的那天，大概也差不多——这地方是不是真的风水不好？

这下子回去，都不知道是什么处分了。

卢泰愚被接回家已经三天了。身体康复得差不多，但需要每天定期吃药，偶尔还会咳嗽。

一个星期就要完成交接，然后……把小猫也带回平壤吗？平壤现在乱成一片。而且回去之后……可能也不止是处分那么简单。

在完成交接之前，他还是这里的司令官。

记起来刚进青瓦台的那段时间，卢泰愚和他讲过当时全斗焕带着他们搞政变的事。

「因为朴总统就是军政府啊，他被突然暗杀，其余的掌握着军队的人不可能眼睁睁地看着那些政客掌权吧？所以啊……即便我们不搞政变，军队里也会有别人搞，或许就是陆军总长。说到底，我们也别无选择。」

是个下着雨的晚上，他少有的温柔地做了一次。事后卢泰愚枕着自己的大腿，和他说79年他们政变的事。

「别无选择啊？你可真是坏猫猫。」卢泰愚只是在找借口，让政变相对正当化，不过李将军也不在乎。他甚至还牵着卢泰愚的手，继续听他讲政变成功后一心会聚餐唱歌的事。

已经到了别无选择的地步。

那时候他对卢泰愚的「辩解」嗤之以鼻，但一旦自己陷入了这种处境，又觉得很有道理——人真是双重标准的生物。

就这么把这里的军队，把自己数年积攒的人脉、势力交给你两个他之前见都没见过的少将？然后孤身一人回平壤，安心等待处分？

开什么玩笑。

「将军？」

躺在床上休息的卢泰愚醒了，在医院待了近一个月，身上大多数外伤也愈合了，只是有些地方的淤青还没有退。现在被送回来，又要心惊胆战了。

不过这三天将军都没打过他，甚至碰都没碰。

「小猫……你跟着全斗焕政变的时候……紧张吗？或者说……你有几成把握呢？」将军脱下正装，换上了睡衣，坐在床沿。

卢泰愚顿了顿，「紧张是紧张的。至于几成把握……这就是赌博了……我也说不上来。」他小心翼翼地看了眼床边的将军，紧皱着眉头，低头沉思。

「我要被上面撤回平壤了。」他扭头看床上半卧的卢泰愚，希望他能说些什么。

「将军……不会坐以待毙的。」卢泰愚撑着坐了起来，然后又重复了一遍。他就等着卢泰愚说这句话了。

「是啊，就像你说的一样，我也别无选择了。」将军笑了一声，然后站起来，「回了平壤肯定没有好下场——好啊，那就让中央委员会的人更头疼一点吧。」

将军走到床头亲了一口卢泰愚的额头。反正都被逼到绝路了，那就试试呗。

——夏威夷——

公司餐厅放着聒噪的娱乐新闻，身边的同事们讨论着无关紧要的事情，朴哲彦一个人坐在靠窗的座位低头吃饭。

离开半岛已经一年了。生活稳定下来，两点一线、疯狂工作可以暂时麻痹自己，但只要一空闲下来，满脑子都是卢泰愚和自己告别时的样子。

「插播一条新闻，朝鲜半岛统管南部的李承锡上将，于当地时间上午九点四十宣布南朝鲜独立，其统管的五十万军队全部脱离朝鲜中央。平壤方面暂未做回应。」电视机里突然传来新闻播音员的声音，餐厅里的人们只是谈论了两句，然后又自顾自吃饭了。

「啊，这朝鲜韩国真是乱死了。」

「是啊，韩国不是到处暴乱吗，我看朝鲜也没法统一他们的。」

「诶，这个李什么什么的，是不是杀了好几万人被列到反人类名单上了？」

「就是他吧，现在怎么又造反了。」

「肯定平壤嫌他没平定暴乱呗。」

朴哲彦放下餐叉，咽了一口口水。如果大哥还活着的话，应该还跟着这个人。政变成功了还好说，万一失败了，无论是落在反抗军手里还是平壤手里，都是死路一条了。

晚上就出了局势分析的电视节目，美国专家们都表示这场政变一定会失败。虽然李将军掌握的军队不少，但军队里有大量收编的韩国人，独立的韩半岛处于内外交困的境地。平壤中央的军队，韩半岛各地的市民军——这场叛乱很快就会失败。

朴哲彦缩在沙发角，颤抖着换了台，泪水滴在大腿上。

「对不起……大哥……」

大哥现在一定很害怕……全是我的错。

——监狱——

几个月前张世东又被转移到了釜山的监狱，专门关押韩国高官的监狱。

日以继夜的炮火声，暴动与骚乱让整个城市千疮百孔。自由需要代价，革命必定伴随流血。

今天的炮声异常近，好像就在耳边了。

「前辈，我们说不定要得救了！要是他们能占领——」囚室里除了他还有一个人，内政部副部长，在陆士比他低两级。原来也在崔中将管辖的劳改营，崔中将倒了之后，被加了七年刑期送到釜山监狱。

得救？对于市民们来说，我们五共这些人，难道不也是要得而诛之吗。

算了，无所谓，死了也无所谓，被谁杀都无所谓。

监狱里的朝鲜狱警在走廊急匆匆地跑着，闪光弹刺眼的亮光甚至能照进监狱。

已经没人再管监狱里的秩序了，囚犯们扒着铁窗喊大韩民国万岁，监狱外围传来密集的交火声。

只有张世东一个人躺在硬板床上，脑子里空空的，好像外面的事跟他没关系一样。

「光复啦！釜山光复啦！」

听见了铁门被撬开、用枪打开的声音，还有人们的欢呼声。

冲进釜山监狱的有市民军，还有朝鲜军装都没脱的被改编的韩国军人，连学生模样的人都拿着枪。

「我们占领了道厅，北傀已经撤退了！」打开自己这件牢房门的是个穿着白色衬衫的女生，后面跟着两个穿朝鲜军装的年轻人。

「回去赶紧扔了这衣服吧！」

「哈哈，去他妈的北傀！」紧接着就有几个人直接把朝鲜军装上衣脱掉，扔在地上狂踩。

「干掉李承锡，光复汉城！」

按照这个态势发展下去，很快就能光复了吧。是值得高兴的事，心里却一点波澜都没有。

真讽刺。曾经被自己迫害过的国民，现在又来救他们。

「万岁！万岁！」所有人都在振臂高呼，炮火声平息了，取而代之的竟然是烟花。是有多久没见过烟花了。

人们笑得真开心。

——

「将军，釜山已经失守了。一直有军队叛乱在发生……」

「我们还能撑几天啊？」将军就好像预感到这次叛乱会失败，表情波澜不惊。背叛了平壤，却不是被北方人而是被韩国人打败。

「如果……如果没有任何援助……最多三天。」

「好了我知道了，能联系上日本政府吗？」

「诶，日本吗？」

「我会释放汉城剩余的日本侨民，飞机明天上午九点从汉城出发飞往东京，在汉城还没有陷入战火之前。」

「将军，可即便如此日本也不可能帮我们啊！现在手上有他们的侨民，日本也不敢……」

「按我说的做。」将军的话不容置喙，他起身离开青瓦台，上车。

「回家。」

这几天他想了很多。不是关于这场必定失败的政变，而是关于卢泰愚，他的小猫咪。

崔中将曾经对他说，他会做出一个他死都想不到的决定。

是的，这个混蛋总是把别人的行动预判得很准。能够看透人心，参破人性的家伙。

或许从第一次见面的时候就爱上他了。躲躲闪闪的会害怕的小猫，被侵犯被伤害时会哭得很厉害的小猫，事后会往他怀里蹭的小猫。

他进门的时候卢泰愚本能地往床头缩了一下。失败了，他全搞砸了，他一定会拉我陪葬的。

虽然早就预知了自己的死亡，但当死亡真的要降临的时候，卢泰愚还是害怕的。

「小猫，我爱你。」卢泰愚还没反应过来，将军就上床脱他的衣服。死前最后干一炮吗？那随他去吧。

就像待宰的羔羊，卢泰愚瘫软着身子，任凭对方在他身上啃咬、亲吻。

「从第一次见面我就喜欢你了。」

他全承认了。

要说泄欲的工具，二楼拐角房间里死掉的那么多人，都是玩物、工具。但你不是。

啊真该死，怎么都被姓崔的混蛋说对了。算了算了，无所谓。

一定有很多人爱你吧？虽然我也得不到你的心，虽然我准备还你自由，但我已经在你身上刻下永远的烙印，身体上，心理上。这样也算在某种意义上拥有你的一部分了吧。

「诶……将军？」

你在医院给我个那个笑容，我永远都忘不掉。

竟然在你差点被我打死的时候，我才意识到自己有多爱你。

他吻了卢泰愚很久。经常性的和小猫接吻，吻技也变好了。

卢泰愚眼睛湿乎乎的，开始主动扭腰，哼唧起来。

虽然不知道到底怎么了，但反正都是命不久矣的人，不如当成最后的放肆与享乐吧。

「我也爱你，将军。」

「真会说谎。」将军咬了一口卢泰愚的耳垂，然后掰开他的大腿，帮他开拓润滑。

半分真情，半分假意，卢泰愚竟然发觉自己不恨这个人。对施暴者产生同理心？这已经是心理疾病了。

若要有半分真情也好啊。算了，我在奢求什么呢。就这样恨我一辈子吧，小猫，这样你也能永远记得我了。

这一次异常温柔体贴，只是从正面上，动作也很轻，就像在呵护什么容易受伤的东西。

亲吻着他的侧颈、肩窝，间断地接吻，还说了一些奇奇怪怪的话。

他甚至都没有射到里面。

【你爱他，心底也期望着他的回应，希望他也爱你——但这绝对不可能。

他对你的顺从，只是出于恐惧，产生的本能反应。

你根本不会爱一个人，也没本事让别人爱你。当然，前后两者可以没有关系，如果你足够聪明。】

是啊，我确实没本事让小猫爱我。不过无所谓，这已经是这四十多年来我得到过的最美好的东西了。

每一个周末的早晨，被小猫用嘴口醒，含着一嘴精液，张开嘴含情脉脉。

一起吃早中饭，一起到顶楼的阳光房看雪，下午再做床上运动。

还有那些一起背主体思想的晚上。让这种恶心的东西破坏美好的回忆，真是晦气。

「真想永远拥有你。」做完之后，把赤身裸体的卢泰愚揽在怀里，他背后的淤青和割伤仍旧清晰可见。

「嗯……我会一直陪着将军的。」虽然死在一个北傀疯子身边不是什么好结局，但如今也只能坦然面对了。卢泰愚本能地往将军怀里蹭了蹭，亲吻他的手背，然后把头埋在对方胸口。

「晚……晚安，小猫。」

自己居然哭了。以前每次都是小猫在哭，今天小猫没哭，倒是自己哭了。

虽然真的不想放手……

他抓着卢泰愚的手，紧紧搂着他的身体，闭上眼睛回想这一年半发生的一切。

对他来说是人生最美好的回忆，对小猫来说……就是一辈子挥之不去的恐怖阴影了。

对不起啊，我就是这么一个心里扭曲的变态。

「小猫，我放你走。」

为了做出这个决定，他内心挣扎了很久。从卢泰愚被送进抢救室开始有了这个想法，到现在兵败如山倒时下定了决心。

没必要让小猫跟着陪葬。

卢泰愚已经是半梦半醒的状态，没怎么听清他的话，却还是嗯了一声。都是本能反应了。

第二天早上六点不到，将军把卢泰愚推醒，并从屋外下属的手中接过一堆衣服。

「穿好。」

卢泰愚以为他们要转移，睡眼朦胧地穿起衣服换好鞋，等将军也着装完毕。

什么都不问已经成为他的习惯。默不作声地跟着将军下楼，上车。车开了不久后，副驾驶的人转过头对将军说，「已经都办妥了，日本侨民已经登机，这是……您要的身份证件。」

将军接过一个大信封，打开看了一下，关好递给卢泰愚。

「别弄丢了。」

卢泰愚接过信封立刻点头。

——机场——

停机坪上只有一架飞机正待起飞，副驾驶下来给他们开了门。卢泰愚跟着李将军一起了下车，然后往飞机舷梯走去。

「到了日本之后，你直接去坐到夏威夷的飞机。这是身份证明，你给他们看一下，他们就会放行。里面还有日元和美元的一些现金。机票的话，如果赶得上就坐这架，赶不上就现买，现金是够的。」

卢泰愚呆滞地看着跟他讲解信封里塞的一堆东西的李将军，完全没有意识到发生了什么。

「对了，你那个在夏威夷叫许什么的同事，电话多少？」

许三守吗？他接过李将军递给他的纸条和笔，把一串数字写在上面。要三守电话干什么呢？

接过纸条后，李将军又抱住了卢泰愚，相拥许久才松开。

「好了，你自由了。」

最后一个吻，小猫嘴里还是湿乎乎的，暖暖的。

「我爱你。」

直到被乘务员领着上舷梯就坐的时候，卢泰愚都没有意识到发生了什么。所以上梯的时候，还一直回头茫然地看着李将军。

他坐在靠窗的座位，将军在下面和他招手，然后露出一个温柔的笑。

「再见了，我最爱的金丝雀，我的小猫咪。」

我给你带来了不可磨灭的痛苦，我也还你自由。

祝你后半生幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是那句老话，皇文莫得逻辑


	20. 夏威夷（猫奴&哲彦）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大哥，以前一直是你在保护我，现在换我来守护你。以后无论发生什么，我们都永远在一起。
> 
> 直到最后我才发觉，原来一直都是我在你掌中，而不是你在我的掌中。你总是赢，而我总是输。  
> 但我心甘情愿。

夏威夷 许三守家

许和平在厨房榨果汁，三守在客厅看书，突然来了一个电话。显示的号码像是来自国外。

「Speaking.」

「许先生是吗？」韩国话？味道怪怪的，像是个朝鲜人。回想起一年多前全斗焕的电话，三守一下子紧张起来。

「是，请问您是哪位？」

「朴哲彦，卢泰愚那个亲戚，也在夏威夷吧？」

知道得那么清楚……这人莫非就是哲彦当时说的那个北傀高官吧？

「是……」

「把他电话给我。」

虽然不确定到底发生了什么，但他还是把哲彦的电话给了电话里的朝鲜人。「是卢前辈要……」

话未说完，那边已经把电话挂断了。

等等，那个号码……那不是青瓦台的座机吗？

哲彦正在厨房切菜，心不在焉的，把食指划破了。看着伤口流出的血，哲彦呆站着也不去处理一下。

这时家里电话响了。自己还没有开口，对方就先说话了。朝鲜人，他记得这个声音。

「朴哲彦，卢泰愚现在应该已经到达日本了，他之后会前往夏威夷……你去机场接他一下。」

朴哲彦显然没有反应过来，拿着电话发愣。

「喂，你有听到吗？」对面的声音显得不耐烦。卢泰愚在日本？

「诶，是，我听到了。」大哥不仅还活着，还要到夏威夷了？

「等等，您是李将军……」朴哲彦整个人都傻掉了，被割伤的手指还在流血，他都没感觉到。

「你真是个幸运的家伙，得到了我永远得不到是东西。」

没来得及再问什么，航班号也没说，留下这句话对面李将军就把电话挂了。

没一会儿他又接到许和平许三守他们打过来确认的电话。

大哥……要回来了？

——

飞机降落在东京机场的时候，机舱里所有人包括乘务人员都在鼓掌，庆祝安全落地。乘客们相拥而泣，坐在卢泰愚右边商人模样的中年男人拿着餐巾纸擦眼泪，说终于回家了。

卢泰愚听得懂一些日语，现在是在东京了？

跟着人流，坐上摆渡车进了机场大楼。一年半没有怎么出过门，卢泰愚拿着信封呆愣着。

「先生，需要什么帮助吗？」

卢泰愚从信封里翻出机票和身份证件，「这是要……怎么走？」

工作人员看了看他的机票，「哦，转机啊，不用入关的，往回走——那个口子。」跟着工作人员的指引，卢泰愚到了一个候机室，里面人不多，他找了个位置坐下。

机票上显示的起飞时间离现在……还有六个小时。

直到现在卢泰愚还没意识到自己已经自由了，拿着信封坐着发呆。

候机大厅的人变多了，大多都是日本人，一家几口一起出行，欢声笑语。

「夏威夷！夏威夷！」两个小孩一蹦一跳地跟着他们的父母，坐在卢泰愚旁边的空位置。

「好啦，安静一点，打扰到别人了。」

「非常抱歉。」那对夫妻还跟自己道歉，卢泰愚摇摇头说没事。这到底发生什么了？

飞机延误了三个小时，登机之后他直接睡了。中途起来吃了飞机餐。

是意大利面和一个小冰淇淋。

生平第一次觉得飞机餐很好吃。

——

朴哲彦接过那个电话，没过几个小时就开车去夏威夷的机场了。

从东京来的飞机有三架，出口都是同一个，朴哲彦就在出口附近找了个座位坐下。

咖啡喝了一杯又一杯，紧盯着航班信息，三架飞机还有两架延误。

「先生，您在等人吗？我看您已经在这坐了快一整天了。」

「哦没事，我在等人，从东京过来的。」

「诶，是哪一个航班呢？」

「呃……我不知道，应该就是那三个之一。没事，我坐这等就行。」

工作人员点点头，并告诉他不远处有免税商店可以逛。

——

除了那个信封，卢泰愚没带任何行李。在飞机上睡了十几个小时，飞机下降的时候他听见有小孩在喊「哇，海滩！」

透过舷窗下看，碧蓝的海面，飞过海滩，能看见不远处的机场。

浑浑噩噩地跟着人群往海关方向走，拿着身份证件顺利通过边检，因为不用拿托运行李所以他直接向出口走去。

有说有笑的外国游客、拖着深色行李箱急匆匆的公务人员，窗外正有一架飞机刚刚上了跑道。

就像在梦中一样。

「大哥！」

这是从东京飞来的第三架飞机，朴哲彦等了一天一夜，然后在人群中第一眼认出了卢泰愚。他跑过来一把抱住木讷的卢泰愚，就像怕他会消失一样紧紧搂住。

他虽然每天都祈祷大哥能活着，却从来没敢幻想大哥能逃离半岛，回到他身边。卢泰愚也是一样。

直到看见哲彦，被哲彦搂着抱着，卢泰愚还觉得如梦似幻。

我怎么可能逃离半岛呢？将军怎么可能放了我呢？

卢泰愚愣了大概有一分钟，才逐渐摸索着抱住哲彦。

「哲……哲彦？」他手里的信封掉了，手上真实的触感，眼前这一切……是真的。这二十多个小时内发生的所有事情，到了现在慢慢反应过来。

「好了，你自由了。」

临别前将军是对他说了这话，在飞机起飞前还跟他挥手道别。

他……放了我？

「大哥，是我……你安全了……」朴哲彦一边抚摸他的后背一边说，「你已经离开半岛了。」

所有的紧张、恐惧、防备，在这一瞬间彻底松懈，卢泰愚腿一软瘫在朴哲彦怀里，哲彦也没扶住，两个人都跪到了地上。

卢泰愚扒着朴哲彦的肩膀，把头埋在他的肩窝上，撕心裂肺地嚎啕大哭，就像一个被拐走的孩子终于见到父母时那样。

周围的人都被这哭声吸引了，小声议论。

「这哭得好凄惨啊。」

「那个好像是韩国人……可能刚刚从半岛逃回来的吧。」

「诶，还能逃出来吗？」

卢泰愚哭得浑身脱力了，终于止住眼泪，靠在哲彦的怀里抽噎。

我回来了。回家了。

「小猫，想不想回你家看看？」记得将军刚刚进青瓦台的时候，有个周末还带他到了延禧洞曾经自己的官邸。很久没有打扫，里面破败不堪。

这里不是我的家。

「将军的家就是我的家。」微笑着说出这样言不由衷的话已经成为卢泰愚的习惯，早在遇见李将军前就养成的习惯。

政客说出来的话哪能信呢。

卢泰愚猜想李将军也清楚他在撒谎，但他只是喜欢听这样的话，即便知道这是为了让他开心的谎言。

有家人的地方才是家。

有所爱之人和爱我之人的地方才是家。

到家的时候已经是下午四点半，卢泰愚下了车一直紧紧抓着哲彦的手不放。

「大哥，你先去洗个澡，我待会儿给你弄点吃的。」

卢泰愚点了点头，跟着哲彦到了二楼的浴室。浴室的百叶窗没关，能看见整个街区的样子。春日下午的阳光把邻居的小楼照得金黄，银灰色的福特小轿车通过门口道路，一切看上去都暖暖的。

朴哲彦关上百叶窗，在浴缸里放热水，用手试了试温度。

因为事发突然，朴哲彦也没有为卢泰愚准备睡衣，只能把自己的睡衣拿给他穿。

「嗯……大哥先泡泡吧，洗好了就先穿我的睡衣。」朴哲彦突然有点尴尬，现在到底该留着帮卢泰愚洗澡，还是出去做饭。看着大哥洗澡好像有点奇怪。

「那……我去做饭了，大哥有事就喊我——」

「别……别走……」卢泰愚的声音突然颤抖起来，一把抓住朴哲彦的袖子。他在害怕。害怕一个人洗完澡之后，打开门又变成原来的场景。被折腾得累得要死，还要继续服侍一个阴晴不定、随时可能以一些莫名其妙的理由伤害他的疯子。

明明已经离开半岛了，却还是害怕。

「好的，大哥，我不走。」朴哲彦拍了拍卢泰愚的背，「别怕，我们在夏威夷，已经安全了。」

卢泰愚吸了吸鼻子，然后开始脱衣服。解到贴身的衬衫时，满是淤伤的身体在衣服下若隐若现。

这时朴哲彦还是背过身的，卢泰愚亦没有注意到自己伤痕累累的身体，脱光后就泡进了浴池。

听见水声后，哲彦拿了一条湿毛巾，搬了个小凳子坐在浴缸旁边，帮卢泰愚擦擦在机场哭花的脸。

当准备给卢泰愚搓搓背的时候，他看见了让他此生永远忘不掉的一幕。大哥背后触目惊心的道道割伤，还有四块很大的伤口，上面被划了很多很多次，像是要盖住什么字，但因为反复结痂看不清楚。

除了割伤，还有被殴打留下的淤青。虽然看上去时间久了，留下的青紫痕迹布满整个后背，小臂上也有被划破的痕迹。每一道割伤都非常深，就是好了也会留下消不掉的疤痕。

「大哥……对不起……」

愧疚感与负罪感一涌而上，想起在医院里听到的北傀们说的那些话，他的心里一阵绞痛。

卢泰愚茫然地看着趴在手臂上抽泣道歉的朴哲彦，想到他可能是心里有包袱，和声安慰道，「哲彦，大哥没事的……别哭了……」

那时朴哲彦暗下决心。大哥，以前一直是你在保护我，现在换我来守护你。以后无论发生什么，我们都永远在一起。

——汉城 青瓦台——

兵临城下。

将军的桌上放着一把上了膛的手枪。靠在墙上的朝鲜国旗，很快就会被从楼上摔下去了。

原来准备抱着小猫一起死的。就像希特勒自尽的时候，爱娃也陪着服毒自杀了。虽然搞砸了一切，但至少死的那一瞬间，还是有一点幸福。

可我已经亲手把小猫放走了。我唯一的爱的人并不在身边。

姓崔的混蛋说的没错，你可能对任何人都这样。为了你的目的，你可以迎合任何人，任何口味。

可我还是义无反顾地陷了进去，即便知道我绝对不可能是你的那个唯一，即便知道你永远不可能爱我，但都无所谓。

无论是看你笑还是看你哭，对我而言都是神的恩泽。

这是我人生中最幸福的一年半。

真是可悲又可笑，我竟然会放你离开，放你到那个人身边。这真是个我死都想不到的决定。对于我得不到的东西，我宁可毁掉也绝不能让觊觎它的其他人拿到。

可能……你对我来说不是「东西」那么简单。这就是爱吗？真够疯狂是，你说是吧，小猫。

如果再让我重新选择一次，我还是会放你走的。

我不想让你死。我不后悔。

膨胀的野心让我失去了一切，也让我失去了永远和你在一起的机会。

即使知道你在对我撒谎，即使知道我们之间所有的缠绵交姌都是建立在我给你制造的恐惧与痛苦之上，我还是心甘情愿沉浸在自己亲手编织的幻境之中。

幻想着你也爱我。幻想着可以这样过一辈子。

而幻想破灭的时候还是会痛苦的，但就让我一个人痛苦好了。

所以，自由而幸福地活下去吧，小猫。

直到最后我才发觉，原来一直都是我在你掌中，而不是你在我的掌中。你总是赢，而我总是输。

但我心甘情愿。

将军把枪对准了自己的太阳穴，左臂抱着从家里书橱拿出来的被卢泰愚勾画过的主题思想。

「抱着这玩意儿死，能好好转世吗？」将军自言自语笑起来，可卢泰愚留下的东西就剩这个了。

眼前的场景已经不再是青瓦台的办公室，是那个晚上卢泰愚坐在床沿教他背书的情景，是某个事后的夜晚他枕在自己大腿上讲一二一二的情景。

如果有下辈子的话，希望我们不要站在对立的立场上。小小奢望一下，如果能和你一起搞政变那就最好了。

怎么这辈子搞政变下辈子还想搞政变啊，真是的。

按下扳机的那一刻，他看见卢泰愚穿着深绿色的国军军装对他招手。他的袖子上还有白马图章，第九师团的卢泰愚少将。

「早啊，师团长。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李将军是被猫奴PUA了（确信）
> 
> 下一章是光复后小将和酱系酱的


	21. 黎明（小将&酱系酱HE）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然再也回不去，那就重新开始吧。

我是不可饶恕的罪人。

两年劫难之后，韩国光复，因为大国干预，半岛又回到了以前的样子。汉城、釜山、大邱，千疮百孔的城市正在一点点重建，人们的生活慢慢恢复了以往的秩序。然而死去的人永远不会复活，坏掉的东西也再没有修复的可能。

光复后不久，张世东就移居日本，在东京一家公司就职。在半岛上留下了精神创伤，以至于移居后再没回过韩国。为了逃避无时不在无处不在的负罪感，日以继夜地用工作麻痹自己，一直在晋升。

今天要见一个老熟人，他曾经的后辈、部下，李鹤捧。张世东提前来到咖啡厅，没想到鹤捧比他来得还早。鹤捧还没注意到他，没想到经历了那么多，鹤捧竟然没怎么变，还是面无表情、一脸漠然。

「鹤捧。」他打了个招呼，然后径直走过去。李鹤捧看见他，站起身摆出一个礼貌的笑容，喊了声前辈。

他们只是聊了自己的近况，现在韩国的局势，对于那些他们都认识的人，两个人非常默契地闭口不谈。鹤捧上个月才来的日本，因为工作调动，可能要住上一段时间。

对于全斗焕的境况，光复后张世东再也没向任何人问过，只是看电视时听到的新闻。市民军占领汉城后在某个军营发现了奄奄一息的前总统，总统被带回救治脱离危险，后来再也没了消息。张世东猜测他可能回了家，可能去了别的国家隐居生活了。

真是讽刺，第五共和国安企部部长和大总统都是被市民军救的。总之，无论如何，阁下不可能原谅我，更不想见我。

「前辈，其实我这次来，还想告诉您关于……总统的事。」怎么可能不提呢。鹤捧欲言又止，把杯子里的摩卡喝完，看了看低着头的张世东。

「嗯，阁下他现在……还好吧？」作为阁下身边最近的人，其实只要张世东去问，就一定能知道，但他始终没问。

「身体已经康复，但精神失常了。住在汉城精神康复中心，有专人护理。记忆回到陆士时期，但谁也记不得了，即便是陆士的同学……总之就是一片混乱。」

这全是我的错，到了这个份上，连关心阁下的勇气都没有。鹤捧对于总统身上发生的事情一无所知，除了张世东和北傀以外，没有人知道他受到过怎样的虐待。

「前……前辈您怎么了？」

在监狱和劳改营里自残时候留下的伤口在隐隐作痛，所有人都在承受痛楚，只有他一个人活得如此舒服。现在为了逃避内心折磨，自我欺骗，编造谎言安慰所剩无几的良心。

「阁下他……谁都不记得了吗？」

鹤捧的眼神躲闪了一下。在全斗焕情况稳定下来不久，李鹤捧也去看了他。阁下只记得一个人。

「……我去看看他。」

直到飞机抵达汉城机场，张世东都不知道该如何面对全斗焕。跪下道歉吗？可阁下已经不认识他了。

鹤捧也跟着一起来了，见到全斗焕之前，主治医生把他们带到一间办公室。医生是一个三十多岁的女性，也是心理学专家。

「总统先生因为受到过极大的心里刺激，大脑进入一种自我保护状态，记忆基本都是碎片状态，现在能回忆起来的也只是高中、陆士时期的一些小事。我们并不知道他被俘期间到底经历了什么，只是从他一开始的只言片语中推测了一些……总之，现在他的状态已经稳定了，但请切记不要用阁下、大总统这样的称呼，还有以前用的……像是司令官、全将军这类的。如果你们觉得直呼其名很别扭，喊前辈也可以。」

「之前也来过很多青瓦台的人看他，不过……他们对于他的遭遇完全没有任何头绪。如果您知道——」

看见张世东发红的眼眶，医生不再继续说下去，现在她能够肯定张世东就是知情人。

心怀愧疚，不愿面对。

「那我带你们去见他吧。」医生也很爽快。人有好奇的本性，什么都想弄明白，主治医生也很想把全斗焕那些胡言乱语串成完整的故事。

一间单独的会见室，全斗焕已经坐在沙发上等待。他穿着灰色的毛衣，虽然已入秋，但还没到要穿毛衣的时候。

医生坐在全斗焕的旁边，张世东跟着李鹤捧坐在旁边的双人沙发上。全斗焕一直低着头看大腿，直到医生开口。

「斗焕，你认得他们吗？」

全斗焕看起来怯生生的，像个内向的孩子。如果不是能认出脸，大概没有人会相信他当过总统，还是搞军事独裁的铁腕强权大总统。

「嗯，你是……李鹤捧，上次你来过，我记得的。」说话的声音变得温和了，全斗焕还笑了一下。

鹤捧点了点头，然后看向旁边的张世东。全斗焕并不记得李鹤捧，只是上次来过一回，有股莫名的亲切感，鹤捧给他留下来不错的印象。

「嗯，那这位呢？」

全斗焕顺着目光看过去，起初只是皱皱眉头眨眼，然后突然面露惊恐神色，浑身颤抖起来。

他猛的站起身，声音跟着手一起抖。

「不要……我不要见到你……出去！」他嘶吼着，都破了音。

「阁下对不起！都是我的错！」张世东不顾鹤捧和医生的阻止，扑通一声跪在全斗焕面前，泪水止不住地流，「对不起阁下，对不起我背叛了您……对不起对不起……」他抓着全斗焕的裤腿，全斗焕吓得腿发软，跌坐到沙发上使劲甩脚，可张世东仍然拉着不放。

「张先生您赶紧出去吧。」医生使劲给李鹤捧使眼色，鹤捧立刻会意，拉住情绪崩溃的张世东，连拖带拽地把他带出房门。

「不要……求求你们不要……」张世东被拉走后，全斗焕涩缩在沙发上，红着眼睛，委屈又害怕地把头埋在膝盖上。

「斗焕，没有人会伤害你，你不想见他以后就不见，别怕。来喝口水。」

曾经有几个前青瓦台官员来看望过全斗焕，因为喊了阁下，全斗焕反应非常激烈。大吼着「我不是阁下」，然后断断续续地说「能不能不要再让我做梦了」「不要折磨我了好不好」这样的话，把那几个看望他的人都吓了一跳。

久而久之他身边的那些人都知道总统疯了，来看他的人也越来越少。

不过他的反应从来没有今天这样激烈，如此恐惧，就好像即将面临死亡那般。

全斗焕看着玻璃杯里透明的水，使劲摇头，「我不要喝……」

「好，不想喝就不喝嘛。」医生放下玻璃杯，坐在全斗焕身边拍了拍他的背，「斗焕呢，想喝什么就喝什么，想吃什么就吃什么，不想见谁我们就不见。这里没有人会强迫你做任何事，所以别害怕。」

全斗焕接过医生递过来的餐巾纸擦了擦眼泪，其实他现在也不明白刚刚为什么那么害怕。只是看到那张脸就吓得要死，像看见死神了一样。再想想在康复中心的这段日子，从获救到现在，确实没有任何人伤害过他。大家都很好。

「嗯。」全斗焕吸了吸鼻子，「我……我也不知道……为什么就……」

「好啦，这都没事的。斗焕想记起来就记起来，要是不想记得，就别管了。」

全斗焕点了点头，逐渐平复下来。

「他也喊我阁下……所以，我真的当过总统吗？」就像在问关于别人的事情一样，全斗焕的语气充满了疑惑与不确定。

不再躲闪阁下这个词，这是好事。

「嗯，斗焕当过总统的。我们之前不是一起看过以前的报纸吗，还有新闻的录像。你出访外国，还有在青瓦台的照片，你不是还能认出卢泰愚吗？」

全斗焕嘴角动了动，然后又摇摇头，「你们都在骗我。」

医生知道拿出再多的证据他也不会信，北傀给他洗过脑了，让他非常肯定自己不是前总统，关于总统的一切记忆都是一场梦。医生想死都想不到北傀对他做了什么。

可……为什么认识卢泰愚呢？是同学……还是朋友。这张合照上自己还坐在正中间，旁边是卢泰愚，其他人一律不认识。全斗焕沉思着，又看了看桌上那杯水，端起来一口气喝掉了。

「张世东先生，您是……知情人吧？说实话，您是我见过的最关心他的人——」

「我知道了，以后我不会再来了。请好好照顾阁下，谢谢。」张世东鼻子哭红了，眼镜上还有没擦掉的泪水，他站起身准备和医生鞠躬，但医生让他先坐下，还有一些话要说。

「不，我不是这个意思。张先生也希望总统能够康复，所以……我想知道他身上到底发生了什么，在北边统治我们的那两年里。知道发生了什么，我们也好帮助他走出阴影，恢复记忆。」

张世东想，那种回忆，与其记起来，不如就保持这种失忆状态。

他看了一眼医生的名牌，把模糊的眼镜拿下来，声音还带些鼻音

「郑医生，就让他忘掉吧……那些北傀，都疯了。」当然，张世东所知道的也不过冰山一角。

「可是他很痛苦。所有的事实都在告诉他，他曾经是大韩民国总统，但他就是不愿意相信。他看着一二一二政变时候拍的合影，看见自己，还能认出旁边坐着的卢泰愚将军，却不承认自己就是自己。」

听见卢泰愚的名字张世东一愣，「什……什么？谁都忘了，却就记得卢泰愚？」

虽然医生觉得他关注的重点有问题，但还是回答了。

「嗯，他记得卢泰愚，跟他是同学，是朋友。不过……我们联系过卢泰愚，他在美国。但他也在心理复检阶段，跟他同住的人说……他们永远不会再回半岛，让我们不要再打扰了。——可以理解啦，不过北边人真是太过分了。」

张世东木讷地点点头。

「这样吧，张先生也累了。如果您还想来看看他，提前联系我就可以。他刚刚那么害怕，应该是一种条件反射——这种后天制造的条件反射可以慢慢克服。」

其实张世东也不清楚为什么。但他亲眼看到全斗焕精神崩溃，逐渐丧失自我意识，越来越害怕他的出现。

北傀是在每次二人见面后折磨他吗？当时那个狱警肯定知道，张世东也是这么猜测的。

但只是猜测而已。

说到那个狱警，他还说卢泰愚会决定自己的处置呢，明明什么都没有。像卢泰愚这种人，不会趁此机会好好报复他吗？

卢泰愚卢泰愚……什么都记不得了却还记得卢泰愚。

卢泰愚根本不在乎你。

张世东拿着医生的名片，跟鹤捧一起回了暂住的宾馆。

一路上二人什么都没有说，直到进了包间，脱下外套，张世东突然红着脸对李鹤捧说，我背叛了阁下。

鹤捧小心地扶着前上司坐在床边，「前辈，说出来会好受一点，我听着。」

张世东讲了大概有一个小时，把他经历的一切，以及他所知道的全斗焕受的罪，都跟鹤捧说了。

像在对神父忏悔一样，每讲几句还要说他对不起阁下。

听完之后，鹤捧总结出两点:第一，阁下还是不要恢复记忆比较好；第二，无论阁下有没有恢复记忆，前辈和阁下之间是彻底没戏了。

「前辈，这不是你的错。在那个处境下，我们都没有选择的余地。伤害阁下的是北傀，不是你。」

说什么都没用的。看到全斗焕现在的样子，张世东永远不会原谅自己。

李鹤捧的袖子被拉住了，对上张世东湿漉漉的眼神。在安企部的时候他们做过一两回，都是在张部长心情不好的时候，部长还喊自己阁下。不过鹤捧也不生气，毕竟只是没有爱的性，部长为了发泄不满才让他操自己的。

「前辈是要……」还没说完张世东就开始脱裤子，鹤捧看了眼窗帘，还好已经关上了。现在是下午五点，太阳还没下山。

「鹤捧，弄疼我。」

鹤捧在内心叹了口气，无奈地跟着前辈也脱了裤子，说了声好。

张世东翻过身，脸埋在枕头里，眼前浮现出北傀给他看阁下被狗干的视频。

鹤捧还是跟以前一样，沾些唾液给他开拓，一句话不说，就像对待工作一样对待和上司的性事。

认真、卖力，毫不加入个人感情。

鹤捧进来的时候，对张世东说，「前辈，你要我停下来就说。」

张世东嗯了声，然后身后的人就开始快速猛力地顶弄。确实很疼。

可阁下经历的痛苦，他根本想象不到。听话的后辈，只要自己说疼，就会停下来，就会放慢速度，温柔下来。但面对那些北傀，阁下什么都做不了，只能无助地接受。

最后张世东被操射了两次，生理性疼痛混合着对阁下的愧疚，泪水打湿枕头，满脸都是眼泪。他瘫软在床上，侧卧着面对坐在床沿的鹤捧。

「前辈。」鹤捧板着脸，一本正经地握住他的一只手，「阁下原谅你了。」

张世东迷茫地对他眨了眨眼，明明刚刚做完，他的脸却不怎么发红，就像什么都没发生过一样。

「阁下原谅你了。」他再说了一遍，却没有告诉张世东任何理由，只是极其确信、笃定。

「相信我，前辈——您去洗个澡，我们一会儿下去吃晚饭吧。」

原谅我了吗？那天全斗焕紧抓着自己的袖子，如果恨我的话，也不会……可我对阁下犯下那么多不可饶恕的罪孽。但李鹤捧说这话的表情，就像他真的知道一样。不过他跟着阁下那么久，也许……真的能感受到也说不定。

其实这只不过是心理暗示罢了，在张世东心理最脆弱的时候，对他进行重复性的心理暗示。李鹤捧没想到在西冰库的拿手技能竟然用到了上司身上。

对他而言，到了现在，包括他在内的大部分人都在步入新生活，只有张世东还活在过去的阴霾。

当然还有全斗焕，已经永远埋在北傀的雪天里，再也回不来了。

其实怎么样都无所谓，除了张世东也没人在意全斗焕到底恨谁，到底有没有原谅他。

这个世界真的好好笑，北傀南侵前全斗焕最信任张世东，现在在意他的人也只剩张世东，可如今却只记得现在已经根本不在乎他的卢泰愚。

张世东申请到公司的韩国分社工作，然后第二次见了全斗焕。

这次在医生的陪同下，全斗焕的反应没有上次激烈。再和张世东见面也是征求了全斗焕本人的同意。医生还告诉张世东，喊阁下也可以。

虽然全斗焕看起来仍旧是怯生生的，但比起第一次好了很多。

这次张世东坐在全斗焕旁边，把手搭在他手上。这时候全斗焕诧异地看了他一眼，然后紧紧抓住他的手不放，就像他们在那个军营见面的时候，一模一样的场景。

「阁下，没事的，我不会走的。」

「呜……你走了……他们会……」全斗焕鼻子酸酸的，看起来十分委屈。记忆是混乱的，痛苦绝望的，有些被埋在潜意识里，有些又浮现在眼前。

「斗焕，没有人会伤害你的。」医生的声音很温柔，全斗焕愣了愣，朝左看了看医生，然后又盯着张世东，握紧的手稍微松了一些。

「阁下，您已经被解救了，我们都很安全，北傀已经被打跑了。」

安慰了一两分钟，全斗焕终于把手放开了。

「嗯……那，你们都说我曾经当过总统，在青瓦台……那我们都做过什么呢？」这是全斗焕第一次主动问起当总统时的经历，或许因为曾经和张世东比较亲近，所以即便精神失常了、失忆了，也下意识地能对张世东稍微敞开心扉。

从视察下级工作，到去幼儿园见小朋友，张世东滔滔不绝说了很多很多，全斗焕就默默听着，说到有趣的地方，他还会笑一下。

「唔……想吃夜宵了。」快要到晚上九点，全斗焕突然打断道。

「医生，他能出去吗？」

「其实他基本生活没问题的，只是……容易被认出来，会影响情绪。」医生无奈地说，「三层有餐厅，有夜宵……那张先生，今天先就到这儿吧。」

「那我明天晚上可以再来吗？」

医生看了眼全斗焕，虽然他的注意力已经不在张世东身上了。

「嗯。」

那之后每天下班张世东都会去找全斗焕，周末也陪着他在康复中心楼下的广场散步。久而久之，全斗焕也开始信赖起张世东，两个人相处十分愉快，也不需要医生随时看护。

直到十一月份，深秋时节，一天比一天冷。全斗焕不再愿意见任何人，一个人缩在自己的房间里，把空调打到最高温，躲在被窝里看电视。

周末，张世东去了郑医生的办公室，想问问情况。

「去年这时候也是这个样子。把自己关在房间里，穿一身羽绒服还缩在被窝，空调打到三十一度，一身是汗却不愿脱衣服。」

「后来怕他出那么多汗着凉生病，护士就去给他脱衣服，结果他就声嘶力竭地尖叫，死都不让别人掀被子。打了镇静剂才好一点。」

「后来他一直待在房间里，我们把羽绒服给他收走了，每天送餐，直到来年三月。去年十二月不是还下大雪吗，那几天他一直拉着窗帘，从早到晚房间都是黑的，灯也不开，就缩在被窝里。」

「应该都是创伤后应激障碍。哎，我们也不知道他究竟经历了什么折磨。」医生摇摇头，看上去有些心疼的样子，「其实你说的有道理，与其强迫他再想起来，不如就忘掉好了。」

是啊，还是忘掉吧。

「郑医生……真的很关心阁下。」比起一般的医生对待病人，张世东觉得她似乎更加用心和体贴。

「84年的时候，总统阁下和我握过手，在视察医院的时候。」就像在说某个倾慕的人一样，「虽然和我们医院一堆医生都握手了，但……总觉得很棒啊。虽然阁下肯定记不起来的，但……对于普通民众，能跟总统握手，就像被幸运女神眷顾了一样。」

「反正，我也不喜欢关心政治，政府不都这样吗……无论如何，都比北傀统治的那两年好。所以，我也希望总统能够快点好起来。」

张世东想问现在能不能去见阁下的时候，有人在外面敲门。

「请进。」

进来人竟然是全斗焕，这连医生都没有想到，虽然他裹着厚厚的羽绒服，里面塞了两件毛衣。

因为不是具有攻击性的病患，全斗焕可以在康复中心和旁边的医生办公楼随便活动。

「医生，我想跟世东住。」这是他进门的第一句话，把在场的两个人都惊到了。很快医生就分析出原因，全斗焕虽然因为失忆，忘掉了曾经作为他部下的张世东，但他重新认识了可以依赖可以信任的世东。张世东知道他的过去，知道他经受的折磨，因为心怀愧疚所以对他非常好。

但有种感情，超越「愧疚」。如今失去一切的全斗焕，能有一个可以依靠的人，这对他来说也是好事。

「嗯，好，如果张先生愿意，我会报给院长，应该一个星期就能通过。」

张世东甚至都没反应过来，郑医生如此爽快。

「我……我当然愿意！」张世东激动得眼泪都要流出来了，冲上去一把抱住全斗焕，「谢谢你，阁下……谢谢。」

全斗焕嗯了一声，就这样被世东抱着。厚厚的羽绒服手感也不错。

阁下，我会用我的余生向你赎罪，弥补我对你犯下的罪、对你造成的伤害。我永远不可能被原谅，也不乞求任何原谅。

我只想能够一直陪在你的身边，或者说让你留在我身边。我再也不会放手的。

十二月，张世东回了公司的东京总部，两个人一起搬到东京居住。

圣诞节前几天，气温降至零度左右，东京开始下雪了。

是个周六，中午吃完饭天空又飘起雪花，张世东立刻起身去拉餐厅的窗帘。

「世东，不用拉了，就这样挺好。」全斗焕拉住张世东的手腕，对他微微笑了一下。不知道为什么，只要世东在就很安心，外面下雪也不怕了。

毕竟是国外，虽然全斗焕这张脸很有名气，但出门戴个墨镜假发，也没人认得出来。吃完中饭，全斗焕提出想出去转转，刚好为即将到来的圣诞节准备些东西。

「可阁下……外面在下雪。」张世东看了眼窗外，虽然是小雪，但全斗焕之前一直抗拒雪天出门。

「没事的。」

他们住在高级公寓的十二楼，是顶楼越层。两个人坐电梯到楼下，张世东在电梯口为全斗焕整理了一下棉帽子。

张世东右手撑着伞，全斗焕左手挽着他撑伞的右手，两个人一起踏出了大门。

虽然已经回不去了，虽然阁下已经失忆了，但能在这样一个冬日暖阳下，在异国首都挽着手散步，已是上帝的眷顾了。

既然回不去，那就重新开始。重新认识，重新交往。

散完步张世东开车，两个人去商场买了圣诞节的装饰品，拖着一大袋东西回家。

「世……世东。」到家后不久，全斗焕抓住了在房间理东西的张世东。他的脸颊还有些发红，不知道是外面冻的还是家里热的。

「嗯，阁下？」张世东一回头就对上全斗焕湿乎乎的眼睛。

「唔……」全斗焕上前一步吻他，曾经阁下喜欢舔他的上颚，舌尖一碰那里，他就觉得浑身酥麻，现在也是。

阁下还记得他的喜好。

张世东扣住全斗焕的脑袋加深这个吻，另一只手揽过他的腰，然后拖拖拽拽进了放着被炉的榻榻米间。

已经再也不会有讨厌的人打扰了。

「我们以前……也做过吗？」两个人的温暖的榻榻米间脱衣服，全斗焕觉得这感觉很熟悉。

「嗯，做过的。」张世东亲了亲全斗焕的侧颈，「阁下想在上面还是下面？以前的话……都有。」

「嗯……世东在上面吧。」做出这个决定之前全斗焕纠结了很久。其实和张世东熟络起来没几天他就想和世东上床，只是刚刚认识就提这种要求实在很不好。而且在潜意识里他有些害怕做这个，痛苦记忆的碎片不时侵蚀他的脑子。

但现在他不想再思考这些了，只是遵循本能，想让世东碰碰自己。

「好，阁下。你要是觉得痛就和我说，别忍着。」

润滑扩张的时候，全斗焕都没有叫，世东也非常有耐心，一边亲吻着他的肩膀和下巴，一边慢慢深入。

「阁下，后背位会舒服一点。」

「我想看着世东。」

张世东快要感动哭了，使劲点头，引导全斗焕抓着自己的大臂，然后慢慢进入开合的后穴。

「嗯……」因为很久没有做过，全斗焕咬着嘴唇把头侧倒一边，眼角挤出生理性的泪水。

里面夹得很紧，张世东俯身搂住全斗焕，轻声道，「阁下，我会很小心的，放松一点好吗？」

全斗焕死死抓着张世东大臂，但后壁微微松了一些，「嗯，那……世东你轻一点，我……怕疼。」

这是在那个时候留下的后遗症。以前阁下还让自己快点使劲点，现在如果在做的时候弄疼就会激起不好的回忆了。虽然已经记不清什么了，但恐惧感时不时还会被激发。

「好，阁下，别怕，我不会弄疼你的。」

世东是可以信任的人。全斗焕主动放松下来，搂住张世东的腰，「我准备好了。」

世东的动作很轻很温柔，就像在保护着易碎的珍品，一边进出一边亲吻安抚。很快两个人都觉得热，家里的温度被全斗焕调得很高，于是把上衣也脱了。

全斗焕看见张世东小臂上的割伤，有的是在劳改营时候拿指甲来来回回划出来的，有的是光复之后一个人在家拿刀割的。

「北边人真是过分。」

「我没事的……」

全斗焕身上的烫伤已经看不清了，只是身上有些红点和愈合的伤口。

张世东想起那个雪天，北傀拿烟头烫他的时候。

「对不起……阁下……」他一直没有告诉全斗焕，这全是他自残留下的伤，在见过全斗焕后没有任何北傀打过或碰过他。

全斗焕摸了摸他的背，然后帮张世东理顺汗湿的刘海。

「世东我……好像要到了……」

「嗯。」回过神的张世东慢慢加快速度，高潮前阁下迷乱恍惚的眼神，仿佛回到曾经的青瓦台。

他们几乎同时射了出来，全斗焕身体软掉，躺在榻榻米喘息。

洗完澡清理过后，他们缩在被炉里面，两个人挤在一起。

「世东，你答应我一件事好吗？」全斗焕握着张世东的手，十指相扣。

「嗯，你说。」

「以后别和我道歉了……虽然我已经记不得曾经发生的事了，记不得我们曾经到底有什么恩怨，但……我喜欢现在的世东。无论以前世东做了什么，在北边统治的时候发生了什么——我都原谅你。那种时候，大家都别无选择。」

直到那一天，他才从北傀的冰天雪地里走出来，就像被卡住的齿轮终于重新转动一样。

「别哭了。」全斗焕搂着泣不成声说着谢谢的张世东，就这样，我们两个人重新开始吧。

在大雪纷飞的一个下午，欢愉过后，挤在被炉里，手牵着手……好怀念的感觉。

有时候全斗焕还会想起那张照片上的卢泰愚。但无所谓了，他似乎根本不关心自己。

他第一次叫出卢泰愚的名字时，医生非常欣喜地去联系了他，结果……

算了，管他呢，有世东陪着就行。

去年冬天，噩梦连连，醒来一身冷汗却什么都记不起来。那个时候他多希望能有个人陪着他，记忆里只剩下卢泰愚是比较清晰的。

但现在已经不用怕了。

「呜，好热……」

一月中旬的某个晚上，两个人相拥而眠。张世东又睡着睡着把被子蹬掉了。

一起住的这么多日子里，张世东每天都陪着自己睡觉，还迁就自己每天晚上开31度的空调。

全斗焕摸索着拿到空调遥控器，把温度调到正常的26摄氏度。

是啊，本来就没那么冷。

帮张世东把被子重新盖好，全斗焕亲了亲张世东的额头。

以前发生过什么已经不重要了，不要再对我心怀歉疚，以后一直在一起吧，世东。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yysy小将这种屑人真的不配有好结局，但如果小将一直这个坏掉的样子，酱系酱一辈子也走不出来了。为了酱系酱给他一个HE
> 
> 医生的人设来源于台剧《我们与恶的距离》里的女医生，超级温柔（顺便推这个剧）
> 
> 这是倒数第二章，酱系酱这条线和猫奴哲彦二许那条线没交织，下章是夏威夷的四个人（时间回溯到光复前猫奴去夏威夷）
> 
> 大家已经很惨了，给个大团圆结局


	22. 旁观者（二许HE）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接到来自鹤捧的电话，和平和三守决定去汉城精神康复中心看望全斗焕。  
> 可总统已经不认识他们了。或者说不愿意再想起来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我太拖沓了，这是倒数第二章，最后一章是猫奴哲彦的甜甜复健。

1987.8（猫奴到夏威夷四个月后）

上一章酱系酱小将的故事发生在第二年（1988），这一年（1987）是小将被解救送到医院，physical上康复但心理坏掉进了精神康复中心。

室外很热，客厅里开了空调很凉快。和平和三守一起休了年假，三守靠在沙发上看电视，和平枕在他腿上捧了本杂志看。

「吃冰淇淋吗？」电视里在放美食节目，嘉宾正在制作甜品，三守问道。

「吃啊。」和平坐起身，三守去冰箱拿冰淇淋，然后电话响了起来。三守还在冰冻室翻找冰淇淋。

「和平你接一下吧。」

「好。」

和平喜欢的巧克力味，自己的香草味，翻出来之后回到客厅，撞见刚刚放下电话的和平，一脸震惊的样子。

「诶，出什么事了吗？」三守把冰淇淋放在茶几上，问道。

「阁……阁下……」

「阁下怎么了？」

「阁下今天出院了，但进了……汉城精神康复中心。」和平瘫坐在沙发上，捂着脸自责道，「如果不是我当时……」

「和平。」许三守坐到他旁边，搂着他的肩膀安慰，「就算知道是阁下，我们也什么都做不了啊。」

道理谁都懂，但内疚感却不会消失，反而更加刺痛。

「对了，谁打的电话？」

「鹤捧。」

「诶，他还好吗？」虽然在青瓦台的时候把关系搞僵了，但发生这么多事之后，从前的恩怨也都随着时间变淡了。

「听他说话倒是和以前一样。」和平深吸了一口气，平静下来，把桌上的冰淇淋拿起。

电视里还在放做美食的节目，冰淇淋是甜的，但两个人心里却都不是滋味。明明什么都改变不了，只能做幸运的局外人，却还是心怀愧疚。那个电话，或许就压断了阁下的最后一根稻草。

「我们要……」

「回去看看他吧。」

国际出发的航班信息上，终于出现了熟悉的城市名。汉城，釜山。

————

在汉城和鹤捧见过面后，三个人一起去了医院。经历过北傀南侵的鹤捧看上去和以前竟没什么不一样，礼貌地喊他们前辈，对曾经的不快闭口不提，曾经的保安司三人组像重归于好一般。

他们三个作为现在能联系得上也愿意回来的、曾经全斗焕最亲近的人，是全斗焕身体康复后最先见到的青瓦台老同事。

医生们一致认为让全斗焕见一见曾经信任的同志对他恢复记忆有好处。因为全斗焕从恢复意识到住进康复中心一直处在记忆混乱的状态，甚至不相信自己当过总统。

看到全斗焕的时候，三个人都惊呆了。如果不是医生告诉他们这就是总统本人，他们绝对不会相信面前这个虚弱、憔悴，看上去很胆小的穿着白色病号服的人是全总统。

许和平又想起来那一通电话，还有朴哲彦描述的他在劳改营听到的东西。

主治医生向全斗焕介绍了来人的名字，许和平、许三守、李鹤捧，然后低头记录什么东西。

「阁下……还记得我们吗？」

全斗焕抬起头打量着眼前三个人，努力回忆着，可是破碎的记忆里已经剩不下什么了。再想下去就只剩痛苦与折磨，绝望的深渊。

看着三个人带着些许期待的目光，全斗焕咬了咬下唇，可再怎么想都记不起来，连这三个名字都没有任何印象了。

「或许你们可以谈谈在……保安司时候的事？」医生放下那个记录本，让两个护士出去，「最好是一些小事情，比较快乐的回忆。」

许和平想了想，要说这样的事情……

「阁下，当时您是我们的司令官，我们三个人一起跑步上班。」

全斗焕非常疑惑，但奇怪的是，他的眼前浮现出了这样的场景。自己在和这个叫许和平的人并肩跑步，叫许三守的从车上下来向他敬了个礼，三个人一起跑到保安司令部。

可这不是他的记忆。他确信这一点。

「阁下，还记得——」

他们总喊自己阁下。这两个字牵扯出了很不好的东西——这是他极力想要忘掉的。即便已经记忆混乱，经历的部分折磨已经深深烙在心里了。

「诶呀，南伪总统阁下和狗连在一起了。」

「你不会真以为自己当过总统吧，阁下？」

看不清脸的人狂笑着扼住他的喉咙，烫他，强暴他……用着讽刺怪异的语气，阁下阁下地喊他。

「不要喊我阁下……我不是什么阁下……」全斗焕突然慌张起来，往沙发后面缩，「我没有当过总统，这全是一场梦，你们不要骗我了……我根本不认识你们三个……」

他语无伦次地说着，说到一半还抽泣起来，脸色惨白。三个人不知所措，面面相觑。

阁下怎么变成这样了……所以，朴哲彦说的那些话，可能都是真的。

「你们都离我……远一点……」

惊弓之鸟一般，全斗焕的情绪愈发不稳定，退到沙发角，心跳加快呼吸急促。

「不要……我不要！」全斗焕突然大吼，听到声音后，立刻有拿着镇静剂的护士进来和男性工作人员冲进来，准备按住发作的全斗焕强行注射镇静剂。

全斗焕看到这群人的时候浑身都在颤抖，紧紧抓住沙发套，眼泪就像条件反射一样流个不停。

「等等。」主治医生伸手阻止了来按住全斗焕的工作人员，一般病人并不会对强迫注射有那么大的抗拒。与其说是抗拒，不如说是极端的恐惧。现在除了全斗焕自己，没人知道他在北傀到底经历了什么。

这种恐惧或许和他的经历有关。

许和平三人完全愣住了，退到一边去呆看着，阁下现在和精神病院的病人完全没两样。

在全斗焕记忆的碎片里，那些人按住他的身体，给他的静脉里推了不明透明液体。很快体内的血液就像沸腾一样，每一寸皮肤都有强烈的灼烧感，呼吸困难大脑充血……然后他们就开始轮着强暴自己，一个接一个，一边还喊他阁下。

医生让拿着注射器的护士先退开，把手盖在全斗焕扯着沙发套的手，前总统的手是冰凉的。

「斗焕，不要怕，这里没有人会伤害你。」

全斗焕立刻把手抽出来，眼泪还没止住，「我不要注射那个东西……我不要……求求你们放过我好不好……」

站在一边的许和平突然腿软摔到地上，三守和鹤捧立刻俯身去扶他。

「对不起……对不起……如果当时我……」鹤捧并不知道是怎么回事，只能帮着三守一起安抚他。

「和平，这不是你的错……即便如此我们也救不了任何人的。」许三守搂着跪在地上哭泣的许和平，然后三个人被一个护士带出去了。

在外面等了半个小时，和平终于平静下来。道理谁都懂，他自己也知道那个时候本就无能为力，归咎于自己只是因为良心不安。

医生推开门看见他们，叹了口气。

「正如你们看到的这样，总统阁下的精神状态很糟糕，情绪非常不稳定。——关键的问题是，根本没人知道他到底经历了什么，所以心理疏导变的非常困难。尤其是对这种后天严重的精神创伤导致的精神失常，不知道原因是很难让他康复的。但我们会尽力让总统阁下……」

阁下已经不记得我们了。无论想说什么，道歉的话，感谢的话，都已经没有意义了。

医生说完全恢复记忆几乎是不可能的，只能让他慢慢恢复到可以生活基本自理、不会动不动发疯的状态。

每天晚上要吃安定才能入睡，否则又是一夜噩梦——即便吃了药也可能浑身冷汗地惊醒。

现在他们已经坐上了飞回夏威夷的国际航班，小桌板上还放着意大利面。

从一开始就是旁观者的两个人，现在也没有参与的意义，毕竟什么都不知道。

鹤捧说等全斗焕的精神状况稍微好一点，他还会再去看望，到时候把最新情况电话告诉二许。

两个人也挺奇怪，作为对共处长的鹤捧被北边人抓了，难道没被北边人死死折腾吗？可现在看上去他像什么都没发生一样，在一家公司上班，继续在汉城工作生活。去年的朴哲彦还有四个月前才回来的卢泰愚，相比之下完全是两个样子。

想起上个圣诞节他们一起的那部电影，叛逆的儿子长大后去探望年迈的父亲，有太多的话想和父亲说，可父亲已经老年痴呆谁都不认识了。和他们一样，连对不起都没法说了。

由于时差原因，到了夏威夷还是早上，回家途中经过朴哲彦家。

远远看见卢泰愚穿着休闲的短袖短裤，正在给院子里的植物浇水。今天是个晴天，即便是清晨的太阳照在身上也很晒。四个月过去，卢泰愚看上去好了许多。

「大哥，外面热，进来吧。」

「嗯，马上就好。」

谁都没想到卢泰愚能活着回来。可能是因为哲彦照顾得很好，卢前辈看上去还胖了一圈。比起全斗焕，卢泰愚似乎幸运一点。

看到这一幕，两个人觉得心安些。无论是朴哲彦还是卢泰愚，都慢慢从这场灾难中走出来。

至于全斗焕……大家都无能为力。说到底，又有谁在意呢？只因为他是前总统，才会被放在汉城最好的精神康复中心接受治疗。

反正都不重要了。

逃出来的朴检察官和卢长官是幸运的，被提早赶出韩国的他们也是幸运的。其他人的事情，别管了。

因为在飞机上没怎么睡，两个人洗完澡，就把遮光窗帘一拉，在卧室的双人床上靠在一起睡了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以二许还是不孝子（）


	23. 天晴（猫奴＆哲彦HE）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不恨你，但我不爱你。  
> 有哲彦陪着就够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猫奴疯狂ptsd  
> 哲彦变身男妈妈照顾猫猫

1987.4（猫奴刚到夏威夷的第一天）

帮着卢泰愚洗完澡，朴哲彦准备下楼做饭，结果卢泰愚说他困了想睡觉。坐了十几个小时的飞机，在日本转机的时候也没睡。在汉城的最后那几个月，身上被打得遍体鳞伤，睡觉睡一半被痛醒。在医院住院那几周，晚上能听见汉城周边的炮火声，更是不可能睡得好。

「好，大哥。」

卢泰愚从浴缸里出来的时候，毫无原因地双腿发软，路都没法走。可能是一下子精神松懈下来，身体也跟着松软了。

朴哲彦在卢泰愚要摔倒的时候赶忙伸手抱住他，本以为自己也要被带倒，没想到竟然轻松地把大哥横抱起来。好轻。

洗澡的时候只注意到他背后的伤痕和淤青，竟然没有发现大哥都瘦成这样了。方才一直穿着风衣，看起来除了脸色憔悴，和以前并没什么不一样。

卢泰愚侧过脸地把头埋在他怀里，半睁着眼睛，有些迷茫地看他。对于卢泰愚而言，这一切就像梦一样，温暖得过于不真实。

卧室里摆了张一米八的双人床，但床头只放了一个枕头在中间。选床的时候朴哲彦专门选了双人床，万一大哥哪天真的能回来呢。他对自己抱有这样的希冀感到痛苦，却又控制不住每天都去想大哥。

现在大哥回来了。连朴哲彦都有种不真实感，一切来的实在太突然。

把卢泰愚轻轻放在床上后，朴哲彦从衣柜里翻出一个枕头和一床被子。他不由自主打了个哈欠，自己也快两天没睡了。

太阳还没完全下山，但两个人都很疲惫。卢泰愚在朴哲彦为他盖被子的时候，突然死死抓住哲彦的手臂不放，害怕这一切都像幻境一样，很快就会烟消云散。

「大哥，我会陪着你的，别怕。」朴哲彦腾出另一只手抱了抱卢泰愚，然后吻了他额前的湿乎乎的碎发，卢泰愚的手才稍微松了些。

「我帮你把头发吹一下，不然会受凉的。」他从床头柜抽屉里拿出吹风机，插上电源。卢泰愚嗯了声，乖乖地坐在朴哲彦身前。

为卢泰愚披上干浴巾，防止水打湿衣服。朴哲彦抚过对方湿乎乎的黑发，吹风机嗡鸣地吹出热风，头发从湿润逐渐变得干燥。过程中卢泰愚一直很安静，只能听见风的声音。

拉上窗帘后，两个人睡在一张床上。因为卢泰愚想抓着自己的手睡，所以两人暂且盖了同一床被子。

大哥实在太累了，刚刚躺下不久就睡着了。但还是紧紧抓着他的手，把身体缩在哲彦怀里。

朴哲彦想起一年多前，他被北傀折腾得发高烧昏迷不醒，大哥也是这样把他搂在怀里，握着他的手睡觉。明明大哥经历的折磨比自己过分多了。想到这儿哲彦又鼻子酸酸的。

所以……所以一定要让大哥生理上和心理上都康复过来，大哥变成这个样子全是我的错。

翌日，他们都睡到了上午十一点。卢泰愚先醒了，发现自己在朴哲彦怀里，阳光透进屋子，房间很陌生。昨天的回忆一涌而上，从机场见到哲彦，再到他在哲彦家洗澡，还有两个人一起睡觉——他在微明的房间仔细看着面前的脸，是哲彦没错了。

在北傀家的时候，他曾经做过逃离半岛的梦，可是一觉醒来面前要么是一脸变态微笑的李将军，要么就空空如也。哪儿都不给去，随时可能被折磨得要死。

不是梦……

卢泰愚不由自主地抽泣起来，很快就控制不住情绪，在哲彦怀里大哭。哲彦被声音吵醒，起初还愣了一下，然后轻拍怀里卢泰愚的背安抚，「大哥，没事了，我们都离开那里了。你不是在做梦。」

等卢泰愚稍微消停一些，朴哲彦问他要不要吃点东西。这时卢泰愚才意识到除了飞机上那小盒意面，他没吃什么东西。

卢泰愚点点头，但还是有点害怕，不敢放开朴哲彦的手。

「大哥，厨房就在楼下，有事喊我就好。——你可以先刷个牙，洗漱用品我都放浴室了。」

卢泰愚想了想，然后嗯了声，咬了嘴唇最后放开哲彦。朴哲彦没有洗漱，直接去了厨房。

其实到了夏威夷朴哲彦根本没好好吃过饭，冰箱里塞满微波食品，桌上是一袋没吃完的面包片。

以前他和卢泰愚都喜欢喝鱼糕豆腐汤，卢泰愚很会做饭，做什么都好吃。

哲彦在冰箱翻了好久才找出冻着的鱼糕和豆腐，以及一袋汤冻调味料。这些还是四个多月前开车去好远的商店买的，后来一直没吃。

用水煮开汤冻调味料，把鱼糕豆腐放进去，再加了一个泡面饼。就看着锅里的水沸腾冒泡，拿着筷子翻了翻面条，最后打一个荷包蛋进去。如果有青菜就更好了，哎。

朴哲彦把锅里的东西盛出来，用餐盘端着上楼。朴哲彦的卧室有个小书桌，把鱼糕豆腐汤面放在桌上。卢泰愚已经刷过牙洗好脸了，坐在床沿发呆。

「大哥，吃一点吧。」

卢泰愚木讷地点点头，起身坐到书桌边，拿着筷子看着碗里的东西，然后低下头吃了起来。

出乎意料，卢泰愚把碗里的面条和汤都喝光了，吃完又开始抽鼻子。

「大哥，我们去客厅看看电视。」朴哲彦拿了两张餐巾纸给卢泰愚擦了擦眼角的泪水，把他扶起来。下楼的时候卢泰愚有点站不稳，一半的力量都靠在哲彦身上。

朴哲彦打开客厅电视，在放一个英国喜剧电影。从冰箱里拿出大瓶装的果汁，倒了半玻璃杯端到茶几上。

「大哥，渴了就喝点饮料吧。」

卢泰愚点点头，哲彦去厨房随便吃了个三明治，然后把碗洗了。

厨房的水发出哗啦啦的声音，电视里的女主角说着他好久没听到的英语，阳光透过透过黄色纱帘洒在身上，暖暖的。

电影放到一半，突然插播一条新闻。

「近期宣布半岛南部独立的李承锡将军，十分钟前被发现于青瓦台办公室身亡。右侧太阳穴中枪，疑似自杀。」卢泰愚刚刚碰到玻璃杯的手指像触电一样收了回来，电影继续播放，只是右下角出现李将军穿着北傀上将军装的照片，还有一行字。但卢泰愚还是被吓得不轻，逃离之后才觉得恐怖。

他伸手抓住玻璃杯，一口气把里面橙汁都喝光了。底下的小字和照片还没有消失，而遥控器就放在旁边，卢泰愚用另一只手拿起随便按了一个台。

运气很不好，换到一个新闻台。里面的美国战地记者已经到达汉城，跟着市民军和反叛北傀的原韩国军人一起进了青瓦台。

「这里是青瓦台——」镜头对向靠在墙上的朝鲜国旗，市民军领袖把它从窗户扔了出去，所有人都在高呼万岁。办公桌后的尸体已经被拖了出去，但血迹还在。

「感谢从前线发来的报道。现在李将军已被发现死亡，随着汉城光复，有更多关于此人的秘密也被发掘出来。」画面切回到演播室，然后又切到一个模糊摇晃的镜头。

里面的人说韩语，字幕翻译成了英文。

「他（李将军）以折磨死人为乐，南侵之后近乎每天都要……我看到一个女人，因为逃跑被从二楼摔下去，然后又被带回二楼，再摔，直到摔烂了为止……他就是疯子杀人狂……」这个人还有点似曾相识，但喊不上名字。

他还在继续说，似乎像是在李将军的官邸待了很久。每一句话都在触发卢泰愚的回忆，从被带进去的第一天开始。被强迫看了那两个人的死相，被逼着喝精液，含着扎嘴的玻璃片，被殴打、强暴。

这时哲彦从厨房回来了，看到电视上的节目和发抖的卢泰愚，赶紧去拿遥控器换台。在他碰到遥控器的一刹那，卢泰愚手上的玻璃杯掉在地板上，随着啪的一声，碎成小块。

台换了，是个综艺类节目。但卢泰愚好像发病了一样，一个劲地和哲彦道歉。

「对不起……对不起，我不是故意的……我错了我错了……」大脑不受控制地回到那间楼梯口的房间，他还说……有个人被惩罚吞下玻璃片，然后喉咙被划裂死了。

「求求你不要惩罚我……呜呜……都是我的错……」

哲彦被他的反应吓得不知所措，卢泰愚缩在沙发上，手指扯着沙发套，低着头浑身发抖。

「大哥，大哥！」他试着走近安抚，双手碰到肩膀的时候，卢泰愚又吓得缩了一下，双眼紧闭。

「大哥，没人会惩罚你的……他已经死了。」刚刚那个画面底下还是BREAKING NEWS半岛李将军自杀，这样卢泰愚心里会安全一点。

死了？是啊，已经死了。

「别怕，大哥，我待会儿打扫干净就好了。」看到卢泰愚稍微平静一些，朴哲彦抱住他的肩膀，轻轻拍了拍背，就像安抚小孩子一样。「没事的，大哥，我们现在都很安全。」

过了好久，卢泰愚才慢慢缓过来，但脑子里那一幕幕还是像放电影一样不断循环。

「哲彦……」他拉住准备去厨房拿扫把的朴哲彦，「别走。」卢泰愚眼眶红红的，乞求地看着朴哲彦。

朴哲彦觉得自己心里被什么击中了一样，大哥这个样子，肯定是因为在北傀手上受尽折磨。连弄碎杯子都吓成这样……联想起身后那些恐怖的伤……

「大哥，我去把碎玻璃清理掉，不然容易伤到的。」朴哲彦亲了一口卢泰愚的额头，对方终于放开手。到了厨房朴哲彦使劲拍了拍自己的脸，现在是要照顾大哥的，不要再想了。

清理完地上的碎玻璃，朴哲彦拿了条毯子盖在他们二人的身上，一起躺在沙发上看综艺节目。节目挺无聊的，不久卢泰愚又犯困，靠在自己肩上睡着了。

晚上卢泰愚说吃不下饭，也不想和哲彦出去转，两个人就在小别墅的园子里散了撒步。院子没好好打理过，杂草丛生，有的已经妨碍了水泥步道。

天渐渐暗下来，朴哲彦哄着卢泰愚吃了点东西。就这样过了两天，晚上两个人挤在一个被窝，白天哲彦照顾大哥。第三天夜里，因为有紧急的事情要处理，朴哲彦小心翼翼地到楼下书房整理资料。出门还回头看了眼，卢泰愚睡得挺沉，于是放心出去了。

过了差不多十几分钟，朴哲彦听见外面哐当一声，像是有人从楼梯道摔下来。他赶紧冲出去看，昏黄的楼梯灯下卢泰愚摔在台阶最下面，额头还磕破了。

「大哥，你怎么……」朴哲彦赶紧扶起卢泰愚，想去拿医疗包过来。卢泰愚始终低着头，发颤地说，「我会听话的……不要打我……」

哲彦愣了一下，又和那天一样吗……

「大哥，你冷静一点，我是哲彦。」用和上次类似的方法，朴哲彦搂住卢泰愚轻轻拍了拍背，然后看着他的眼睛，「没人会打你的，我们先回卧室好不好？我帮你把额头上的伤口处理一下。」

卢泰愚定神看了看，确实是哲彦，这才慢慢松了口气。

刚刚睡到一半被噩梦惊醒的时候发现哲彦不在身边，糟糕的想法迅速占据了大脑。他喊了两声没人回，于是跌跌撞撞爬起来，摸索着打开二楼灯和楼梯灯。

楼梯灯按错了，只打开了一个昏暗的黄光灯。由于看不清脚下，再加上这几天身上一直没劲，就直接在倒数第六阶摔下来了，还磕破了额头。

因为身上摔疼了，又回想起之前被踩被打的经历，不争气地哭起来。

「大哥，我们上去好吗？」

卢泰愚点点头，被搀扶着上楼，哲彦耐心地为他清洗伤口、消毒，生怕又弄疼了。

好不容易把大哥哄睡着，第二天一大早交了整理好的文件就申请休了两个礼拜的假。

这几天总下雨，气温变化无常，下午卢泰愚发烧了，伴随着间歇的咳嗽，胃口也变差了。晚上咳嗽得更厉害，甚至有点喘不上气。

「大哥，我们去医院挂个急诊看看吧。」朴哲彦一边帮卢泰愚顺气，一边把温水递给他喝。脸烧得红红的，脖子摸着发烫。

卢泰愚昏沉沉地答应，哲彦开车把他送到医院。一路上卢泰愚都在咳嗽，雨打在挡风玻璃上被雨刮器刮掉，穿了很多衣服还是觉得冷。

拍了片子后医生问卢泰愚近期是不是肺受过伤，卢泰愚点点头，不安地看了一眼哲彦。这事他不想让哲彦知道，否则对方心里更难受。

「是肋骨断裂伤到肺了吧，这几天有一直吃抗感染的药吗？」结果医生直接说了出来，哲彦一惊，肋骨断裂……

卢泰愚才想起来在北傀住院的时候每天都要按时吃药，住回李将军家之后也是每天吃药的。

「这几天……没有……咳咳。」

「这样，你先住院观察几天吧。」

朴哲彦给卢泰愚办手续的时候，忍不住问大哥到底怎么回事。卢泰愚一开始说是在楼梯上摔跤敷衍了一下，最后在哲彦反复追问下才吞吞吐吐说出实情。

「没事的，咳。」卢泰愚尽量说得轻描淡写免得哲彦内疚，但哲彦听完还是不自觉地拿袖子抹眼泪。

卢泰愚在医院住了三天，期间挂水吃药，烧慢慢退了，咳嗽也有所缓解。朴哲彦一直在病房陪着他，夜里实在太困了就枕着床边睡一会儿，一步都不敢离开。

第三天早上，一个医生走进病房，以做检查之名把哲彦支了出去。看到哲彦离开病房卢泰愚很不安，如果不是被护士按着，差点跌下病床。

「怎么了吗？哲彦……」卢泰愚没力气挣扎，虚弱地问。

原来护士在抽血看见卢泰愚手臂上痊愈的割伤，留心看了一下他病号服外裸露的地方。新旧的割伤、淤青，还有像被电击的黑点。她怀疑卢泰愚可能被家暴了，而施暴者就是送他来的朴哲彦。

以前也遇到过类似事件，丈夫殴打妻子，一次下手太重差点把人打死，送到医院被发现。后来医院报警，警察过来直接把丈夫带走了。

而之所以这次没有立刻报警，是因为经过几日观察，发觉朴哲彦看上去是真的很关心卢泰愚，不像个会折磨他的。

「先生你身上的这些伤，是不是他造成的？如果是的话我们立刻报警，请您不用担心……」

卢泰愚被说得完全摸不着头脑，好不容易才反应过来——原来他们以为哲彦家暴自己啊。

「不，没有的事情，这和他无关。」卢泰愚果断地说。

「先生，伤害罪和虐待……」

「医生，这和他无关，是……前任干的。他不在美国，而且……已经死了。」

这样的解释，医生虽然没咋听明白，但这几天哲彦的担心并不像装的。所以医生选择相信卢泰愚的话。

「好，我大概明白了。」

这比上次见到的家暴严重多了。肋骨断掉也可能是那个人干的。

他们后来也单独问了朴哲彦，得到的回答差不多。

「先不说身上的这些伤，难以想象他的前任是怎样的人——如果如你所说他被他的外国前任囚禁了一年半，那么……心理康复的过程也非常漫长。」

「当然，我并不是心理医生，说这些也有些越界。」

「我会……好好照顾他的。」朴哲彦鼻头酸酸的，尤其是听医生说如果是活生生被踩断肋骨会有多疼。

「好。」

过了几天医生建议卢泰愚可以出院，回家静养，按时吃抗感染的药。

开车回家的路上，等红灯的时候，又想起医生的那些话，朴哲彦实在没控制住自己哭了出来。

「对不起……大哥……」

「哲彦，我没事的，都过去了。」虽然退了烧，但卢泰愚说话仍旧有气无力。但他实在不想看到哲彦自责的样子。

到家后卢泰愚回跟朴哲彦说想喝牛奶麦片。朴哲彦在柜子里翻找麦片的时候，把卢泰愚回来的时候一直拿着的鼓鼓的大信封给翻掉下来。

因为口没封好，里面的两大叠钞票散了出来。还有一些身份证件和两张东京飞夏威夷的机票。里面还夹着一张纸，上面有字。

「这是我人生中过得最幸福的一年半，我真没想到自己会做出这样的决定。我永远爱你，小猫，祝你幸福。」后面还有落款李承锡和年月日。

朴哲彦把这张纸攥在手里，把它捏得发皱。

把大哥伤害成这个样子，也有脸说爱他……你这种疯子变态杀人狂反人类分子根本不配！

——可他还是放了我。

朴哲彦没意识到卢泰愚已经站在自己背后，直到听见卢泰愚轻叹声。他立刻把纸窝成球塞手心里，其实刚刚卢泰愚已经看到了。

——我不恨你，但我也不爱你。我现在有哲彦就够了。

卢泰愚什么也没说，亲了一口哲彦的侧脸，然后指了指上面的麦片。

「这个牌子就是我们以前买的吧？」

哲彦点点头，「嗯，是的。」

两个人坐在餐桌一边，熟悉的味道，就像回到了这一切都没有发生的时候。早餐和哲彦一起喝麦片粥，然后去上班，晚上回来再一起边吃晚饭边讨论青瓦台的事情。

进退，博弈，无底洞般的政治斗争。

如果这一切没有发生的话，如果北边没有打过来，我会接斗焕的班吗？

诶，对了，斗焕现在怎样了呢？

算了，都不重要了。

这已经是最好的结果了。

有哲彦陪着就够了。

终于放晴了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我鸽了好久终于完结啦！  
> and最后光复篇时间线有点乱 因为是分cp写的
> 
> 1987.4 猫奴到夏威夷  
> 1987.8 二许去汉城看小将  
> 1987.12 小将缩在被窝里度过孤独恐惧的圣诞节  
> 1988夏天 酱系酱找小将 后来把小将带到霓虹二人幸终
> 
> 没错 全员HE  
> 就是全卢感情线BE啦


	24. 番外篇:猫奴哲彦的夏威夷小甜饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者:Bahamt
> 
> 根据太太Au脑洞写的，猫奴到夏威夷和哲彦住了几周，身心状况逐渐好转，某天早上猫奴醒来突然发情  
> 大量性描写，冲就完事了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是纯爱战士（们）获胜的世界线

到夏威夷已经一个多月了，卢泰愚已经开始逐渐意识到自己离开了半岛这个事实，从一开始的如在梦中到如今多少有了些真实感，至少不用像刚来的时候时刻死死拽着哲彦不撒手，虽然还有些心有余悸，但是多少恢复了一点行动能力，能帮着哲彦分担一点家务，看着哲彦这么忙前忙后实在是过意不去，毕竟照顾自己已经够让哲彦焦头烂额了。

这天早上卢泰愚是被冷醒的，昨天哲彦嚷嚷好热，把空调温度打的最低，想到这里卢泰愚一脸无奈，哲彦每天非要抱着自己入睡，两个人抱在一起当然会热，后半夜哲彦睡觉打滚，不仅不继续抱着自己了还卷走了所有被子，以至于自己大早上被冻醒，而哲彦还裹着两个人的被子呼呼大睡。

卢泰愚叹了口气，闭着眼睛摸索被子的时候无意间手触到了自己发硬的下身，原本以为只是普通的晨勃，正想着要不要起身用手解决，但是身子发软发热根本使不上力，后穴的空虚感让卢泰愚意识到大事不好。

糟了，发情了。

自从那次被朴大将灌了奇怪的助兴药之后，身体就变得异常敏感，几天不做就会像发情的猫一样浑身难受。还在半岛的时候李中将几乎天天都要拿自己泄欲，倒也不是大问题，来了夏威夷之后哲彦也发现了这个问题，不过哲彦也乐得给大哥解决生理需求。但是哲彦毕竟没什么太多经验，每次都小心翼翼地生怕弄疼自己，两个人做了两三回，哲彦才慢慢掌握了尺度。

卢泰愚侧头看了一眼还在熟睡中的哲彦，自从一个多月前到了夏威夷，哲彦就请假在家照顾自己，虽然以前哲彦也照顾过自己的起居，但是这么劳心费力的情况还是第一次，每次看到睡熟的哲彦都不忍心把他叫起来，况且现在才早上六点不到，实在是太早了，让他多睡会吧。

卢泰愚本想着再坚持几个小时，等哲彦自然醒了之后再让他帮自己解决一下。但是身体越来越热了，下身硬邦邦的，后穴的空虚感也越来越强，卢泰愚只能夹紧了腿，一边两腿磨蹭着发硬的下身，一边收缩后穴来缓解空虚感。

然而难耐的感觉并没有消退半分，反而愈演愈烈，卢泰愚摸索着扯到了昨晚盖的被子，把被子夹在两腿之间，勒着臀缝，一前一后轻轻摇摆，模仿肉棒在穴口摩擦的感觉，一只手扶着自己的分身轻轻撸动，前后玩弄自己的身体，希望能稍稍熄灭灼烧的欲望。可能是身体太过敏感，还没摸两下卢泰愚就射了出来，射精带来的短暂快感让他意识空白了几秒钟，回过神来的时候，后穴更大的空虚感又像潮水一样袭来。

看来夹腿已经没法满足自己了，卢泰愚红着脸，勉强起身摸索着床头柜上上次用剩下的润滑剂，再不往后穴里塞点什么，自己可能真的会被空虚感折磨疯掉，撑到哲彦起床还有至少三个小时，先自己扩张一下吧。

食指蘸着润滑剂，伸手探进穴口，炽热的甬道里微凉的触感再加上被进入的感觉，卢泰愚差点舒服地叫了出来，因为怕吵到还在睡觉的哲彦，只能生生把娇喘憋在了喉咙里。因为手指的刺激，刚刚软下去的下身又硬了起来，卢泰愚深吸了一口气，手指在后穴里开始了缓慢地开拓。也许是因为太久没被碰过，卢泰愚觉得自己身体敏感的要命，光是在手指在内壁上涂抹的动作都让自己爽的头皮发麻，后穴不自觉地缩紧，留恋地吞吐着开拓的食指。把润滑剂涂满整个内壁之后，卢泰愚试探性地又加了一根手指，一边在穴口按压一边模仿着抽插的动作，两根手指带来的充实感让他忍不住舒服地轻哼了一声，一边夹着腿摩擦下身，一边收缩后穴配合手指进出，每次进入都配合绞紧的后穴，略微被填充的感觉暂时缓解了后穴的饥渴，每次抽出手指都感觉被后穴恋恋不舍地吸吮。然而两根手指显然没法满足这副被灌过药的身体，没多久卢泰愚就觉得后穴的空虚感变得更加强烈，身体越来越热。卢泰愚咬咬牙，又加了两根手指，用四根手指模拟着抽插捅进了后穴。

"唔…嗯…” 难得的充实感让卢泰愚忍不住呻吟出声，后穴贪婪地吞吃着四根手指，卢泰愚前后摆动着身子配合手指的抽插，每一次进出都带出晶莹的液体，另一只手撸动着自己的分身，前后双重的刺激让他几乎叫出声来，但是为了不吵醒哲彦，卢泰愚只能把脸埋在枕头里，死死地咬住枕巾，把浪叫都给硬生生吞下去。随着快感逐渐积累，卢泰愚忍不住扭着腰迎合自己的抽插，手上的动作也越来越快，清晨安静的房间里只有自己粗重的喘息和自慰带来的淫靡的水声。

“呜…啊” 到达高潮的时候卢泰愚还是没忍住叫了出来，后穴泄出来的液体溅了一手，顺着大腿流到床上，和刚射出来的精液混在一起。

卢泰愚失神地趴在床上喘着粗气，经过刚才一番折腾，自己出了一身的汗，汗水沾湿了枕套，头发也黏在额头上。

好像舒服些了，卢泰愚这么想着，打算起身给自己清理一下再倒杯水喝，刚准备翻身从床上坐起来的时候，难耐的感觉又再次在身体里弥漫开来，刚刚凉快些的身体又热了起来。

“呜…好难受”卢泰愚在床上蜷缩着身体，空调的低温已经不起作用了，欲望随着体温上升，理智也逐渐被瓦解。卢泰愚现在只想被人填满和爱抚，之前想等哲彦起床再做的打算已经随着理智一起被欲望彻底融化了。

彻底被欲望支配的卢泰愚已经忘了自己身处何处，身边躺着的是谁，只是凭本能地着之前一年多来在半岛养成的习惯，钻进被子里开始卖力地口交。

柔软湿润的舌头舔过铃口和柱身，然后整个含了进去，开始卖力地吮吸。自己很擅长口交，不管是和全斗焕做的时候，还是后来被那些北傀轮着操，自己总能舔得他们欲仙欲死最后射在自己嘴里。

卢泰愚忘情地舔着哲彦的阴茎，津液从嘴角流出来滴在床单上，形成了一小块水渍，安静的房间里只剩下吮吸的声音。

朴哲彦是被湿润的触感弄醒的，半梦半醒之间下半身不知为何有种温暖湿润的感觉，很舒服。朴哲彦睡眼朦胧地掀开被子，看到了让他瞌睡彻底消失的一幕：卢泰愚面色潮红地吞吐着自己的阴茎，还伴随着啧啧的吮吸声，汗湿的额发贴在脑门上，嘴角流出晶莹透明的涎水。

“大…哥？大哥你在干什么啊！” 震惊了几秒后朴哲彦终于意识到发生了什么，连忙坐起来扶住了卢泰愚。

“唔…唔” 此时卢泰愚还在忘情地吮吸着嘴里的肉棒，虽然后面空虚的要命，至少嘴里被填满了，身体比之前好受一些了。

“大哥，别这样，赶紧吐出来！” 朴哲彦慌张地捧着大哥的下巴，希望他能把自己的分身给吐出来。

被捏住了下巴的卢泰愚稍微回过神了一点，乖巧地把嘴里含着的阴茎吐了出来，最后还用湿软的舌头在伞顶上打了个转，涎水沾在上面拉出一条长长的银丝。视觉和触觉的双重刺激让朴哲彦直接射了出来，此时卢泰愚还面色潮红地张着嘴，不少精液直接射进了他的嘴里。在半岛的时候每个早上都要用嘴巴给李中将解决晨勃，让他射在自己嘴里之后再乖乖咽下去，这样才能讨他的欢心，一年多来已经习惯了精液的味道，所以卢泰愚很自然地把嘴里的精液咽了下去，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角的白浊。

朴哲彦在射完之后意识空白了几秒，等他回过神来，发现眼前的大哥已经把自己给舔射了，还把自己射出来的东西都给咽了下去。

“大哥…！别咽啊！你还要吃饭的啊！”回过神来的朴哲彦心疼地捧住卢泰愚的脸，阻止他准备伸舌头舔自己身上残余精液的举动。

“嗯…哲彦…好难受…帮帮我” 找回些许理智的卢泰愚艰难地挤出几个字，因为太过难受，声音已经带了哭腔，发软的身体靠在朴哲彦身上，难耐地扭动着。

看着眼前发情到失去理智的大哥，朴哲彦不禁鼻子一酸，大哥到底是被那些北傀喂了些什么东西，居然会难受成这个样子，以那个变态的性子，说不定会叫上一群人来折腾大哥，还有在病院里听到的大哥被人轮上…想到这里，朴哲彦觉得自己心都抽紧了，忍不住红了眼眶，也顾不上大哥嘴里还有自己的精液，轻轻扣住他的后脑，直接吻了上去。

朴哲彦并不擅长接吻，严格来说在卢泰愚来到夏威夷之前他并没有任何接吻的经验，目前仅有的几次也是在性事中卢泰愚主动吻上来的。经验丰富的卢泰愚总是吻地热烈又挑逗，灵活柔软的舌头撬开嘴唇，在口腔里四处点火，青涩的朴哲彦每次都被亲的晕头转向情迷意乱。

卢泰愚嘴里精液咸腥的味道让朴哲彦皱了皱眉，但他还是一边努力回想之前大哥接吻时候的技巧，一边笨拙地伸出舌头舔过大哥的牙床和上颚。

哲彦青涩的吻让卢泰愚昏昏沉沉的脑子多少恢复了点意识，随着舌尖蹭过敏感的硬颚，酥麻的感觉让卢泰愚下意识地回应着哲彦的吻，随即反客为主搂住了哲彦的脖子，用舌尖蜻蜓点水地触碰哲彦的唇舌，挑逗着他。哲彦被大哥突如其来的回应吓了一跳，顿时手足无措地停了下来，被动地接受大哥反客为主的亲吻。

这个吻持续了很久，因为缺氧，朴哲彦脸憋的通红，当朴哲彦觉得自己要被这个吻憋死的时候，大哥终于恋恋不舍地放开了他。

哲彦还没从缺氧的感觉里缓过来，正在大口大口地呼吸新鲜空气，而此时卢泰愚已经伸手扶住哲彦充血勃起的下身，直接坐了上去。

“唔…啊，舒服…” 卢泰愚忍不住仰着脖子娇喘出声，因为事先润滑扩张过，可以直接毫无顾忌地一坐到底，空虚已久的后穴终于被彻底填满，舒爽得感觉全身毛孔都张开了。

“啊！大…大哥！” 还在大口喘气的哲彦突然感觉自己进入了紧致湿润的小穴里，惊讶和肉体的刺激让他几乎射了出来。

卢泰愚知道哲彦被吓了一跳，伸手环住浑身僵硬的哲彦的脖子，低头亲吻他的额头和面颊安抚，轻声说道 “哲彦，放松。” 

温暖湿润的嘴唇在额头上的触感让哲彦回过神来，哲彦这才想起来大哥还等着自己来解决生理需求，连忙坐起来揽住大哥的腰身，一只手摸索着替他解开睡衣的扣子。哲彦调整姿势的时候无意中又深入了几分，卢泰愚被顶的忍不住低喘出声，难耐地扭了扭腰，无声地催促哲彦快点进行下一步。

“啊…大…大哥，那我开始了” 哲彦被卢泰愚夹的有些气息不稳，但还是在开口确认了之后才开始在大哥的身体里缓慢地进出。卢泰愚扶着哲彦的肩膀，配合着动作，让后穴逐渐适应异物的入侵。和全斗焕还有北傀都不一样，朴哲彦总是怕弄疼大哥，所以做的时候总是小心翼翼。然而对于沉迷粗暴性爱的卢泰愚来说，哲彦青涩温柔的抽插，不管是力道还是速度都不能满足自己。在被哲彦扶着腰顶弄了两下之后，卢泰愚索性按着哲彦的肩膀，自顾自地上下动了起来。

“大哥…嗯…好…好舒服” 面对突如其来的骑乘，朴哲彦爽的只能说出破碎的句子。虽然已经不是第一次和大哥做了，但是每次都觉得欲罢不能，大哥的小穴湿润紧致，每次进入都被炽热的内壁包裹，还会随着节奏咬紧自己的勃起。

粗大的勃起填满整个后穴，炽热的柱身摩擦着敏感的内壁，交合中每秒的感觉都刺激着卢泰愚，由于快感太强，眼角已经渗出了泪水，呻吟里也带上了哭腔。卢泰愚搂着哲彦的脖子，一边娇喘一边舔舐着哲彦的颈侧，哭喘就在哲彦的耳边，炽热发烫的呼吸打在哲彦的耳垂上。

被刺激到的朴哲彦也箍紧了大哥的腰身，加快了自己顶弄的速度，每次顶入都直捅花心，进出的同时还轻咬大哥的肩膀，柔软温热的舌头舔过肩上被北傀折磨留下的伤疤，如同热恋中的情侣亲吻对方的面颊。

卢泰愚身体很快就颤抖了起来，在哲彦顶弄了几下之后直接射了出来。高潮的时候卢泰愚紧紧地搂住哲彦的脖子，仰着头叫了出来，后穴紧紧地咬住哲彦的勃起。与此同时，绞紧的后穴把朴哲彦也给刺激得射了出来。

激情过后的两个人仍然维持着刚才的姿势，卢泰愚泄了好几次，已经彻底没了力气，整个人靠在哲彦怀里，头埋在哲彦的颈窝处，一边回味着高潮的余韵一边用鼻子轻蹭着哲彦的肩膀。

朴哲彦搂着大哥的腰身，一只手轻轻抚摸着大哥的后背，手指划过背上触目惊心的旧伤，指尖在背后四块伤疤上略微停留了一会，随即收了回去，转而握住了大哥搭在一旁的手。

等到两个人呼吸都平稳了下来，朴哲彦才开口说话

“大哥，去洗一洗然后吃早饭吧？” 

“嗯…好” 卢泰愚脸还埋在哲彦怀里，说话带着鼻音，瓮声瓮气地回答道。

朴哲彦这才扶起大哥的身体，把自己的阴茎从大哥的身体里缓缓拔了出来。

虽然哲彦的阴茎已经软掉了，但是拔出来的过程中和内壁的摩擦还是让卢泰愚敏感的身体的一阵颤抖，随后溢出的温热的精液顺着大腿流了出来，沾湿了床单。

朴哲彦察觉到了大哥的颤抖，所以一边退出的时候一边亲吻大哥的脖颈和脸颊来安抚。

“嗯…哲彦你去做饭吧…我自己洗澡” 卢泰愚一边享受哲彦的亲吻，一边说道。

“好，我这就去做饭”朴哲彦恋恋不舍地放开大哥转身去换衣服。

在朴哲彦穿好衣服起身准备去厨房的时候，卢泰愚也跟着从床上爬起来，准备去浴室清洗一下。可是刚起身就觉得头晕目眩眼前发黑，差点一头栽到地上，还好朴哲彦眼疾手快扶住了他。

“我…我有点晕” 努力睁大眼睛试图看清眼前景象的卢泰愚轻声说道，随即握住了哲彦的手“好像是低血糖”

朴哲彦被这突如其来的意外吓得半死，以为大哥身体又出了什么问题，直到大哥的那句“好像是低血糖” 才让他反应过来到底是怎么回事。

“啊…应该是没吃东西就做的关系…大哥对不起，都怪我，我这就去弄吃的！你先躺一下” 朴哲彦心里一阵愧疚，刚才只顾着享乐了，忘记大哥还饿着肚子，这么折腾一番下来身体肯定吃不消。朴哲彦一边轻吻着大哥的额头，一边扶着大哥躺下，之后一转身慌慌张张地跑去厨房煮东西吃。

卢泰愚躺在床上，闭着眼睛听厨房传来锅碗叮当的声音，想象着哲彦手忙脚乱的样子，不由得露出微笑，从前自己和全斗焕两个人纠缠不清，变质的感情掺杂着权利和欲望，随着两人之间横亘的东西越来越多，两个人也越走越远，如今几乎失去了一切，军队，名望，地位，权利，却过的比原来的任何一天都要舒心，这样也好，下半生有哲彦陪着就够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于写完了呜呜呜  
> 第一次搞黄，没有经验  
> 希望大家看得开心


End file.
